Project 59
by RecessionBlue
Summary: It's Dib & Zim's freshman year, and a mysterious maroon-eyed girl named Raye learns the truth about Zim. Who will win? Who will kiss who? Who will eat Gir's cake? All answers will be revealed! Shiver in fear! CELEBRATING 1 WHOLE YEAR OF PROJECT 59!WHOO!
1. Another Day of the Hell Known as Skool

~*~LEGAL STUFFIES!!!~*~ Ok, I'm gonna say this the shortest way for all you brain-dead illiterates: I AM NOT JHONEN V. AND I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR DA CHARACTERS!!! Pu-leeeze don't sue me, even tho I know u secretly hate me and want to shove a nail through my guts as well, I still only have enough money to buy a taco and that's it! I'm P.O.O.R.! I HAVE HARDLY ANY MONEY!!! BLAH! I LIKE NACHOS! .....ok, with a brilliant please-don't-sue-me-cuz-I'm-a-poor-mexican-gurl speech, on wit da fic!!!!!!! ****************************************************************  
  
-Project 59- by: Bonez aka Happy Noodle Gurl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"AAAAAARGGGGH! CURSE YOU DIIIIIIIIB!!!!" yelled the green alien banging his fists against the table he sat at while a small lil robot in the corner stared at him in total amazement. "Oooooo! Can I eat your breakfast master!?! Yummy! Maple Syrup! EEEK! I need freshmakers! (----- heh sorry, couldn't resist)" But the Irken alien named Zim ignored the cries of his slightly-retarded-but-still-cute-as-fookin-hell robot named Gir and growled. It had been 2 years since he landed on earth, and has been the worst 2 years in his whole miserable life. It was all HIS fault, that "boy" named Dib. No matter how many times he tried to take over this miserable planet, Dib always did something to him causing his whole plan to go outta wack. They were freshmans in High Skool now, both 14 in the 9th grade(according to MY skool system which iz really fooked up by da way...) Zim had grown a little taller, he was still short though. Dib on the hand, was one of the tallest boys in the 9th grade, and even an inch taller wit his black boots. Zim only went up to poor Dibs chest, and ya gotta admit, you'd be pissed too if you were like a freakin' lawn gnome compared to your rival. The piggy-shaped clock on da wall (complements of Gir) read 6:30am. Time for skool. "Curse the evil skool system which makes me rise earlier than even the damn earth birds of this planet!!!ERGH!Onto the bus!!!!!!!" screamed Zim as he grabbed his lil back pack (yep....he still carries it!) and ran out the door leaving Gir all by himself. Gir stood in the same corner in da empty house, turned his head to look at a cake mix he bought earlier, and smiled. "WHOO-HOO! I'MA BAKE SUMTHIN!" (yes! cringe in fear!)  
  
WHOOSH  
  
Dib looked out at the still dark sky through his window. "Ugh.........another boring day of skool and trying to stop-Zim-from-taking- over-the-world-and-expose-him-for-the-alien-he-is..........god, I need a change in my schedual (-------hey, did I spell this right???)..." He looked up at his calender which had a big spooky ghost on it and the whole month of October said "STOP ZIM FROM DESTROYING DA WORLD" in big red letters. He sighed, got up and put his black trench coat on. He was 14 and still as unpopular as he was when he was 12. He stared at his tired reflection in the mirror hanging on his wall. He wasn't that bad looking was he?? Through the years, he never really changed. He tried cutting his hair one time and spiking it, but two days later it grew back the same lenght it was. A useless attempt. He straightend his glasses and ran downstairs. On da couch, his little sister sat playing her GameSlave Version 2.0. Her eyes glued to the game, she didn't even show one ounce of life except in her fingers which mashed the buttons with great scary force. "Gaz! What time is it?" Gaz growled, paused her game, and looked back at her big brother with a sinch of hate for making her come back in what we humans call "reality." Gaz on the other hand, now she had changed. She had grew her hair out, now it came down an inch past her shoulders and she died the tips black. She dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and a red & black plaid skirt with "X's"on the bottom made out of 2 safety pins on each side of the skirt. She still had that kick-ass skull necklace though. "It is 6:30am Dib. Please, if you want to know anything else, hesitate to ask for you may not even get out the door in one piece if you do. Now go away." With that spoooooky statement, she turned back around and unpaused her GameSlave leaving Dib with now the first threat of da day. "Thanks sis......" he mumbled as he slowly dragged himself out the door towards the hell known to many people as Skool.  
  
!BEEP!  
Hullo there people! I finished chapter 1, and my personal opinion: IT SUCKED! That's ok though, it's da first chapter, it's supposed to suck cuz its the beginning of the whole story. I PROMISE CHAPTER 2 WILL BE MORE EXCITING!!!! Lately, I've been kinda slow at writing stories....I'm on a major writer's block on a comic I'm writing called "Alane." Maybe I'll write it.....but would any1 read it? Who out there is interested in reading about the youngest mass murderer and her boogyman/alien friends? I dunno, all I know iz that I'm about ta write chapter 2 of meh fic, right after I have sum damn Cheeze-Itz. Fook, the white chedder iz good! **MUNCH** Well, I'll c'ya in "Project 59: Chapter 2!" Now leave me to my Cheeze-Itz & keyboard! **makes you disappear**  
  
~*~Bonez aka Happy Noodle Gurl~*~  
  
P.S.~ A true friend would NEVER deny thee freshmaker (oh so true) 


	2. A Note from a Preppy

Legal Stuff again..... Yeah, ya know da drill.....I don't own these characters and stories and phrases and blah blah blah...just don't sue me... *******************************************  
  
-Project 59- by: Bonez aka Happy Noodle Gurl Chapter 2  
  
The late bell to 1st period had just rung, and Zim stormed into his science class with an annoyed look on his face. "Curses! Curses to aaaaall earth-poodles!!!!! Ouch! I am bit on my leg! Observe my bite wounds, pathetic bladder wastes!!!!" The whole class stood still staring at the obviously insane skin-discolored boy with twisted emotions of sickness and rage. "Zim, please shut the hell up and be seated," said his white-haired 80 year old science teacher. "Be SILENCED!?! NEVER!!!" he yelled as he sat down at his table. Dib sighed. The whole room smelled like white-out mixed in with old people stench. He looked across the room at Zim who pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something down. Dib knew he was planning something. But lately, he didn't really care what Zim was scheming...he's been doing it for 2 years, now he just wanted a break. He briefly looked outside at the cold October day, and wished for a change in his life. "Ok class, get your whippersnappin' asses awake. I know it's first period and really early, but back in my day blah blah blah------" Their teacher rambled on for minutes about what old people used to do when they were young 100 years ago, well, you know the drill. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of toture, thier teacher, Mr. Ineedoxygen stopped and walked outta the room. Cheers of joy could be heard 3 hallways down. Dib layed his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. Oh what a b.o.r.i.n.g. day it was gonna be. Let's see: 1) get through skool. 2) go home and eat. 3) save the earth and all humanity from sheer destruction. 4) go to sleep. 5) repeat process the next day. So damn predictable......after doing the same 5 steps every day you even know what your gonna eat the next day. "Dib, I like so totally wrote you a note!" said a giggly voice that makes you just wanna get up and smack the living shit outta them for being so damn........preppy. Dib lifted his head and looked up. The most popular girl, Christie Dahoe, was standing over Dibs desk. She was wearing a poofy-pink belly shirt (god don't you hate those!?! . I wanna kill her allready!) and Tommy Gurl shorts that were so short you wonder how in the hell can her mother LET her wear that(I also wonder how them preppies can wear booty shorts in the fuckin freezing cold.). She tucked a strand of her bleached blonde hair behind her ears and dropped a lil square note infront of him. "C....c...c..christie!!! Uuuuuhh.....ggggood mornnning!!" stammered the poor stuttering fool. At this point, everyone in the class including Zim, was staring. "Like, why don't you so totally read my perfectly cute popular lil note?" Dib's glasses started falling off his nose and he pushed them back up again. Was this real for the poor mislead boy? Was this hoochy really talking to him? Any-whoo, he took the note and as he was about to open it, Mr. Ineedoxygen walked back in through the door. "Miss Dahoe, please take your damn seat," he said while sitting down at his own. Christie rolled her blue eyes and sat down at her desk. Zim looked at Dib puzzled at his "emotion." Maybe he was sick? His cheeks were red and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he opened the note. "Awww who cares about that expired fungi anyways. I hope he explodes in all his eeeeeevil redness!!!!" thought Zim. Dib opened the little square note carefully and read the pink writing:  
  
"Hey Dibby!" "Like oh my god, I'm writing you a note! Who woulda thought I would write YOU? Funny huh?? Hehehehe! So like, I just broke up with boyfriend cuz he was being such a meany and he touched me to much. Yea, so I'm like so totally single now! I was thinking about you yesterday, and all my friends think I'm sooooooo crazy for asking you, so I like.........want to ask you a question!!!!"  
  
Dib forgot to breath for a moment, and sucked in more air while continuing her letter.  
  
"Ok, like here it is! I wanna know do you...........................................like sleep with little pj's or something? You just like, strike me so much as the type who would have the train-print feetsy pajamas! Hehehehe! I'm like, so sorry you're so not popular as me! Isn't that for sure? I doubt any girls gonna like you till you're like, so totally not a senior! Bye Dibby dork! The most popular caption of the cheerleading squad you'll never go out with, *Christie Dahoe*  
  
Dib exhaled in shock of the letter. FEETY PAJAMA'S!!!! C'mon, he's not THAT big of a loser! Zim studied his expressions closely. "Interesting.....he turned red then straight to pure white in an instant. Hmmm, intestional gas?" But all Zim could do was guess his rival's sudden plunge into human emotions right now, but was totally unaware that he'd soon be joining Dib and his "moods" he didn't quite understand at this instant....  
  
BAM!  
  
Well! Was this chapter a little bit more eventful than the last? I thought so. Ugh, this is longer than I thought it would be.....I wanted to introduce Raye in this chapter. **tear** oh well... Christie was such a bitch, huh?? Heh, dear god I love creating revolting characters that later will be destroyed in some horrible way. Ooops, did I say that?? Well, lettme go write chapter 3 of Project 59, and I'll talk to you then, not now. Bye. Leave me with my freakin' Cheeze-Itz!  
  
~*~Bonez aka Happy Noodle Gurl~*~  
  
P.S.~ "If you sprinkle when you tinkle, be a sweetie and wipe the seaty =) " 


	3. The New Kid

Legal Things That I Hate Writing...... ******************************** Ok....I'm not and never will be the owner of these characters from Invader Zim or the quote from Clone High, so don't sue me.  
-Project 59- by "Bonez" aka Happy Noodle Gurl Chapter 3  
  
Mr. Ineedoxygen sat at his desk and cleared his throat. "Allrighty you lil hooligans, I just heard from the skool principle that we have another transfer student who'll be joining our overcroweded class----" Mr. Ineedoxygen grabbed at his heart and started violently coughing like really really old people do. "----**COUGH HACK WHEEZE**......like I was---- **COUGH**-----saying, she is----**HACK COUGH CHOKE** ----new to this---- **CHOKE HACK CHOKE** GOOD HOLY-MOLEY MY HEART!!!!" He pulled out a big, red tank from his white lab coat pocket(don't ask me how it could get there, I just had it in my mind ^^'''') and stuck a tube to it which he inhaled air he needed to live from. ".....**cough** Whew.....ok." The class just sat at there desks with blank expressions as their wacko teacher hugged his life-saving oxygen tank. "Allrighty, like I wuz sayin'....she's new here so be nice, or else I'll lecture you on how to resolve fights like when I was youthful." Half the class growned, and a couple of the hellians put their straws and spitballs back in thier pockets and desks. Zim sat there, amazed how this "wrinkley-white-haired human who smelled of expired milk" needed a tank that supplied him air to breath. There was "air" all around them, right? "There are some things I'll never understand about these horrible stink-humans...." thought the short skin- infected-kid sitting in the front. Dib, really feeling rejected more than normal, stuck his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. "I hope I just die........die right now," he thought. Mr. I browsed through his attendence sheet, wrote a couple things down, and then the doorknob to the classroom turned. "Ok first period science class, welcome Raye Manslaughter." Just then, the door swung open and everyone sat straight up in their seats. Zim stared at the girl with curiosity. Her long raven black hair shone in the sunlight beaming through the one window across the room and her deep marroon eyes shimmered like pools of wine. She wore (obviously) her old uniform from her other skool: A plain button-up shirt with a black tie and black skirt that came 2 inches above her knees. She wore two medium-sized silver hoops from her ears that came down to her pinkish lips. But the thing that stood out most of all was her knee-high boots. They zipped straight up on the front, but also had four straps going across making them tight to her legs. Suddenly, the whole class got deathly quiet. She walked up to the teachers cluttered desk and stood facing the class. "Ms. Manslaughter, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" She looked around with a slight smile and spoke with the softest voice. "Well....let's see, I just moved here from up north to live with my new parents, I'm 14 years old and I like astrology, music, science, and the paranormal---" Right then, Dib looked up from his desk and saw the new girl for the first time. His poor, pathetic heart skipped a beat as soon as she mentioned the word "paranormal." She sighed, and looked down at the ground. Obviously, she wasn't going to fit in at this skool either, she never did no matter where she went. Then, something caught her eye: the short green boy sitting to her left. They made eye contact for a brief moment, then Mr. I stopped lovingly stroking his oxygen tank and cleared his throat again. "Ms. Manslaughter, you can take the seat infront of Dib." "Gasp! Was it true? Was the girl who actually SHARED his interests going to sit infront him!?!" All these questions raced through his enormous head and he smiled with joy. "Dib! Raise your fuckin' hand before I have to break out meh cane on yer enormous head!" Dib sat straight up in his seat and obeyed. Raye looked over his direction and met his gaze. She returned his smile, and quickly sat down in her new assigned seat. "What is this..............human girl??? Why is she so......non-human- like??" thought Zim still staring at her detached smile. All the other pig- humans were so discusting, rude, and just downright obnoxious. But she didn't seem like it at all, actually she seemed "nice." As she sat there staring down at her desk, she felt something hit her back. She turned around and found a note in her chair in the shape of a paper- football.(heh...my friend makes those all the time) She picked it up and looked at the big-headed boy behind her. He smiled and waved at her as she turned around. "Maybe.....she'll believe me about Zim. Yes! The perfect person to tell his secret too! She'll believe me, I know she will!" he thought to himself. Raye carefully opened the note and read it to herself.  
  
"I study the paranormal too. Maybe we could get together sometime and do something, whatchu think?" -Dib-  
  
Raye smiled at his inventation and wrote back.  
  
"Sounds like fun! How 'bout tomorrow?" -Raye-  
  
Just as she threw the note back at him, she glanced over at the green boy once more and noticed he hadn't took his eyes off her since she entered the room.  
  
BLARGH!  
  
Yay! Finallly, I WROTE SOMETHING!!! Sorry I didn't sooner, but well, ya know....So do ya like my character?? **smile smile** I made her out of an old character of mine from another story I was writing, but that one really sucked though. Oh well...Thanks to the TWO people who reviewed me, you shall not be forgotten!!!! **gives them a spoooooky thumbs up that shatters all life and hope alive in young children** Uhh...if we have any anime fans here, check out my friend melmel's fanfic about Aoshi and Misao from Kenshin, her pen name is Kitsuri. Thankies for reviewing! (even though I KNOW she's getting tired of hearing about me constantly talking about Invader Zim and so forth....Thanks!) So, should I bring back in Christie? I have some ideas....**evil smile** Well, I'm gonna go lay down and hopefully regain all the braincells I've lost looking at this screen, ok? Duh..........bai. **flies away**  
  
~*~Bonez aka Happy Noodle Gurl~*~  
  
P.S.~ "You make me so mad I could piss glue!!! errrrr!!!" =P 


	4. Dreams of a Girl

THE LAST LEGAL I WILL BE WRITING!! **smile** Ok....it's only been 3 chapters but I'm so TIRED of writing this stuff so this APPLIES to every chapter I will write on Project 59 from now on, and if you miss it, I am not responsible for you not reading this----I AM NOT THE OWNERS OF THE CHARACTERS/SHOW OF INVADER ZIM AND I AM NOT JHONEN VASQUEZ EITHER, SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! HAHAHAHAHA.....now onto my story  
  
Project 59: By "Bonez" aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 4  
  
"Every once in a while, people dream scenarios that warn them of future outcomes of success, hopes and dreams. Also, some people also dream about things they long for....money, fame, so many things that they could want they picture themselves having it all when they sleep---"  
  
The night sky was dotted with stars while the light of the full moon hovering above the sleeping world shone into Raye's room. The long black curtains moved like waves of shadows across her dark room as a slight breeze blew in her open window as she slept on her new bed. Thoughts raced through her mind as she dreamt the dream she's had since an early age.  
  
"---but, people like me are an exception though. Every night, one dream haunts me since before I could remember.....perhaps it's my longing, or my dream.....the dream to have a family."  
  
In her dream a soft spoken melody was sung, as a little girl no older than 4 years old opened her eyes. Her short black hair clung to her scalp as if she was wet and her light pink eyes darted alertivley around. She was in a pure white room with no windows and one silver door to her left. Nothing was in the empty room except a metallic table straight in the middle where she lay. The table resembled somewhat of a dentist chair, except it was just a slab of metal and the objects connected to it was much more sinister. Drills, jars, and sharp objects stained with crimson blood surrouned her as she slowly sat up.  
  
"I never knew where I belonged, infact this is the only lead I have to hold onto that could possibly be a clue....or maybe it's just a reaccuring dream like so many before has had?" The little girl jumped down from the silver table. At first, she lost her balance and fell to her knees on the cold, blinding ground. She grabbed the edge of the table and slowly lifted herself up. Standing on her own, she smoothed out her short ivory dress, and started walking towards the door.....  
  
"Questions. So many questions race through my head about my past. Maybe because it's the curiosity of who my parents are. Hmmm....parents. So many children take advantage of them, not knowing what they really have. Loving, caring mothers and fathers greet their children everyday giving them shelter, encouragement, advice, love. **sigh** Something I have never known....."  
  
She walked up to the tall, thick metal door and like she put it under a spell, it swung open without even a slight touch. It just, opened. Like, someone was expecting her. As it opened, she saw a long hallway that stretched for what seemed like miles to the mind of a child. Lining the hallway to the very end was shadows. Dozens of them. They stood straight and tall, glaring at her with their soul-searching eyes. At first, the girl was scared, then she heard the faintest sound of someone speaking to her ( "Do not be afraid little one............" ) and she procceeded down the hallway of shadows all the while her fear distinguishing with every step she took.  
  
"....but then I ask myself why do I have this dream every night? I have thought of many explinations, but nothing has answered my never-ending curiosity to end this mind-puzzling question. Is this just a dream? Or maybe....."  
  
As she got closer to the end of the hall, she saw two black figures standing at the end. They were taller than the rest, and for some reason, seemed more superior than the others. They're red and purple eyes drilled a hole into her small heart, and the closer she got, the faster her heart beated. It wasn't fear, but, something else. Was this her parents? No, they couldn't have been, they looked much different than her, even in the shadows. As she walked up to them, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked straight in their eyes. Her innocent stare captured time, and everything froze for what seemed hours.  
  
"Maybe....................." Suddenly, lights she didn't notice before on the ceiling darted red lights everywhere and a loud, piercing sound like sirens went off. Everything happened so fast from there it seemed. Everyone started running around, panicking almost, except them three. The lights burned her eyes and the sound hurt her ears, but she just couldn't stop staring at the two "tall ones."  
  
Then, out of now where, she felt something grab her sides and lift her off the ground. She reached out to the two and they took her hand, but the "thing" that had her was running too fast, and her hand slipped out of their grasp. Helplessly, the little girl was tossed over the side of the "thing" as it ran in the opposite direction of the others. All she could do was watch them get smaller and small while the red lights bounced off her face and the sirens boomed. Even still, she reached out to them. "...............a memory?" Raye slowly woke up to the blinding light of the sun as it shown through her window.  
  
BOOGA BOOGA!  
  
Well, how did everyone like THAT chapter?? Hmm? Hmm? Speak! UGH! MOMMY! Their laughing at me! hehehe....just kiddin. Wowzers, I'm hyper cuz I just ate a shit load of chocolate! YES! CHOCOLATE!!! But anyways....I wanted to make Raye sound more verbal in this chapter, and point out that she's an orphan also. There's so much I have planned for her in this story, and sorry for not putting alot of Gir in yet ( cuz I'm a Gir fan as well ) but he WILL be in more often, I'm just workin on it. So ya think ya got a conclusion about Raye's dream? huh? WELL I 'AIN'T TELLIN YA! You gotta read on to find out if you're right. Oh, and thanks to PinkPuff15 for reviewin' meh story. Yes, Christie WILL be kille---er, "in" the story soon too, so please be patient with me! ^-^ Well, I gotta go return to my castle and party with Count Chocula(forgive me if I spelled it wrong....30mins ago I shoulda been asleep! ^^'') so leave me to my chocolatey-filled wonderland! ARGH! Wonderland Dammit! **switched to stealth mode and eats his chocolate castle**  
  
~*~ Bonez aka Happy Noodle Gurl~*~  
  
P.S.~ "I swear to drunk I'm not god!" 


	5. Cake batter, cookies & bruises

Project 59 by "Bonez" aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 5  
  
It was about midnight when Zim opened his front door and came home after a day of "Detention." Exausted, as soon as he stepped inside his house he fell face first on the floor and the door slammed behind him. "Daaaaamn this 'detention' which deprives my of sleeeeep! Zim needs sleep!"  
  
Suddenly, a big crash and shortly after machinical laughing was heard coming from the kitchen. Afraid that most of his belongings would be destroyed, he had one name in mind: "GIR!!!!" screamed the little green alien as he jumped off the comfy floor and ran in the kitchen only to find yellow cake batter oozing off the walls and ceiling onto the floor. In the middle of the mess, the little robot stood there with an empty grin holding a big bowl in one hand and a giant wooden spoon in the other. "I'm bakin me a cake!" he squeeled. "Gir! Clean this mess up NOW!" said Zim as he stared with imense anger at the little handicapped SIR. "Awww.....but I wanna be a cow!!" Gir jumped off the table and started licking the batter off the walls." "EHEHEHEHE MOOOOOOOOOOOO EHEHEHEHEHE!" Zim sighed knowing he'd never get his metal slave to listen, so he gave up and plopped on the couch in the living room. Looking up at the ceiling, he kept on thinking about "her." That inferior stink beast that made her presence known that day. Something about her seemed familiar, but what? Why was he letting this slab of meat get to him so bad? These thoughts played again and again in his mind like a broken record. Tracing the cracks on the ceiling with his eyes, he popped his contacts out and took off the wig and closed his eyes until he fell asleep. WHOOSH  
  
Dib sat straight up in his bed and popped the top off his red marker. Infront of him, his calendar was laid out and inbetween "TRYING TO STOP ZIM FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD" he wrote "First Date!" on tomorrow's collum. With a smile of how good the word "Date!" looks on his calendar, he put the top back on and sat everything back where it was supposed to be. He laid down on his warm bed and stared out the window up at the stars. "So finally.........a change." he whispered to himself. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky and he laid there looking at them and admirering their beauty for what seemed like hours. Realizing he was to anxious to sleep, he decided to eat something. Getting up and walking in the living room, he stopped and looked around for Gaz. If she was up, he wouldn't make it out with any food if it was a bad day. Well, not seeing her anywhere he snuck into the kitchen as quietly as possible, as so not to disturb the peace, er, wake Gaz up. He slowly opened the fridge door and looked at all the food stored away in the cold wonderland. Shivering a bit, he stuck his hand in there and grabbed a box of crackers. "What are you doing??" He shivered at the ominous voice that he had just heard. No, it wasn't Charles Manson. No, it wasn't Satan. No it wasn't Pee-Wee Herman either. "....Gaz?...." whispered Dib as his whole body froze in place, hand in the fridge and the door wide open as he saw his sister hovering over him looking more deadly than ever. "Dib, what are you doing? Those are MY crackers, YOU don't own them. I DO." Dib panicked. "Uhh...I...I was h..h..hungry Gaz, h..h..honest! I didn't do it to s...s..spite you!" She stared down at her big brother with one eye raised and uncrossed her arms while he started to sweat. Now you're probably thinking: "Whoa, time out! This dude's afraid of his little sister? What a wuss!" But you probably don't have a sister like Gaz. She sends chills down a pissed-off tiger's back for god's sake. All the more reason I like her. 20 mins later, Dib crawled into bed with one cracker and a whole lot of bruises. VROOM!  
  
Hey hey, how'd ya like that chapter, eh? My god I've been in such a man-hating mood (no offense to sum of you "unlucky" males). I came up with this scenario where Gaz beats the shit outta her bro in 4th period and it had me giggling all day. hehehe see? I giggle. Oh! And I aslo brought back Gir as well as Gaz. ^-^ heh, that cow thing was actually a spur of the moment idea but I thought it worked out, didn't you?? I could just imagine him licking something off the wall, er, atleast today I could. Well, what will happen tomorrow for our young idiots? That's something even I don't know. It's 12:31am...amazing, I woke up at 6:30am and yet............I'm not.............the...least..bit..................tired............zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz......*BANGCRASHBOOM* AWW SHIT! THERE GOES MY HEAD!!! OWWW! DESK + HEAD = PAIN!! blarrrgh...  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~ I'm one big f****** ray of sunshine, aren't I??? 


	6. Jealousy: The Universal Monster

Project 59 by Bonez Chapter 6  
The last bell had just rung, and a mob of people rushed out of High Skool like a swarm of locus to their buses and cars. Today though, Dib was going to walk home because he had someone to talk with on the way. Smiling at the thought, he was the very last out of the building. Walking down the steps, Zim stepped outta the shadows and stood infront of Dib. "Well well well, isn't it my head-deformed arch-enemy???" he snarled. Dib rolled his eyes and pushed passed him cooley. "Listen Zim, I don't want to deal with you today. I've had enough of you to last a lifetime. Today is my day." "Yea, and that's why you're taking that inferior-stink beast with you, huh?" said Zim countering. Dib stopped and slowly looked at Zim coldly. "I swear to you, if you do ANYTHING to ruin my day, Zim, I'll never forget it." "So I guess that's a yes? **sigh** I'll never understand you pathetic worm-babies....and you're 'affection' for eachother." At the word "affection" Zim said it with such hatered, Dib swung his body around and ran close to Zim staring in his purple contacts. "You like her or something???" Zim stared at Dib for a moment stunned that he SAID that to him. The allmighty Zim falling for a.......ugly........foul......discusting human???? "HaHaHaHaHaHA!!!! Meeee? With a 'earthanoid!?!' You're petty intelligance fools you, underling! You ARE sad, Dib, to confuse ZIM of sinking so damn LOW! HaHaHaHaHa!!!" Dib shrugged his shoulders. "I was only asking, no need to shout....but you just proved my point by doing so, 'allmighty Zim.' You're jealous of me." A twisted smile came across his face as Zim sat there stunned again. "W-w-what!?! JEALOUS!?! ME!?! Of course not! ESPECIALLY not from YOU!." Dib turned around fairly pleased and started walking towards the park across the street. "Whether you admit it or not, you have the hots for my girl and I know it. There's no denying it." Leaving Zim opened-mouthed on the Skools steps, he walked across the street to a lil park that was built a year ago. It had 3 swings and a jungle-gym. On the1st swing, Ray sat there, gently rocking back and forth. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun revealing her pale, curved face. She was wearing a tight, black spaghetti-strapped shirt and a pretty short red and black pinstripe skirt with two heavy, silver chains hanging off of both of her hips. As soon as she saw Dib's shadow in her eyesight, her maroon eyes darted from the ground up to his face. "Hi Raye, uh....wuz shakin'?" he said, wanting to slap himself for sounding so damn stupid, but she just laughed softly and smiled. "Nuthin' too much, my home-fry," she said, jumping off the swing and landing on her two feet with her black boots. He just looked down at the ground blushing, and she gently touched his shoulder. "Well, should we go?" He nodded, and they started walking towards his house.  
WHEE-HOOOOO  
  
My GOD it's been a while since I've even BEEN online. Sorry to those who's read my story and patentially waited for this chapter. I know it's short, but I intended it to be. =) Well, my chapter review is: I wanted to point out how pissed off Zim is getting that Dib is spending the afternoon with a chick he likes without exactly making him mad which I think, worked out fine. Thank you for reviewing me!!!!(You know who you are) And for anyone else who is reading this, R&R's are GREATLY appreciated!! The next chapter is going to be a lil hentai, I think. Yea, all you anime fans KNOW that word, but for everyone else, it means I think I'm going to make sum1 go down on eachother....but I'm not quite sure who though...I'm thinkin' Dib -n- Raye or Zim -n- Raye....or do you think they should get more involved before saying the "horizontal hello?" Please let me know yer opinion!!! EEEK! this iz really fookin long...well I'ma go, okies? hope ya liked chapter 6 and 7 is on da way! NOW GO AWAY AND LEEEAVEE MEEE ALOOOONE!!**throws a llama at you and snuggles her pet Nessie, the SeaMonster**  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S~*~ Paper or Plastic? Huh? WHICH ONE!?! 


	7. Movies, Moonlight, & Memories

Project 59 by HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez Chapter 7 **WARNING: This contains blood and romance, so read at OWN RISK**  
  
Dib and Raye came walking out of the 24-hour Sci-Fi theater smiling and laughing. He turned to her and straightend out his glasses. "Can you believe how corny that movie was!?! I mean, you could SEE the zippers on the alien's back!!" Grabbing her stomach, she laughed harder at the amazingly stupid movie they just seen. "Oh god, I know! It was so fake that it was FUNNY!!!"  
It was a clear, humid night and she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. After about 5 minutes of talking about the 1950-sumthing alien movie, they started walking towards his house just starting conversations about anything and everything. She looked over at Dib with a smile and he returned it happily.  
"Today was so fun....first the Sno-Cones, the pizza, the throw up after the roller-coaster at the amusement park, and now the movie?? It was all great!" He turned to her pleased to hear how happy she was because of him. "I'm glad you had fun, Raye. I....haven't been happy in a long time...."  
She looked at him with mixed emotions. For a while, they walked in silence 'til they reached his house. It stood there, lights off like all the other houses on the block, and looked abandoned. Everyone on the street was asleep, and the whole block was quiet like a ghost town. Dib smiled at the resemblence he made between "ghosts" and his "street." Even more when he had someone to share the excitement with.  
"Dib, what time do you think it is??" He checked his watch, which said: 2:00am, and told her. Nodding, she walked up to his door. "We'll have to be quiet then, right?" she said. He inhaled deeply thinking that he had someone over that late at night, especially a girl. Opening the door, the house was pitch dark.  
"Hold on real quick, ok? I'm going to go get a blanket." he said while motioning for her to stay put. Wondering what he had planned, she just whispered "Ok" and he disappeared up the stairs. Standing there in the doorway, she stared into the black cloud that filled his house. She crossed her arms and sighed.  
She was having a great time, infact, this was one of the best moments she's shared with the opposite sex in 8 years. But, something still bugged her. It annoyed the hell outta herself that she always had something else on her mind, especially tonight. But she couldn't help thinking of that short green-skinned boy, Zim, and what he'd do if he was in Dib's place. Something about Zim made her skin quiver, but in a pleasant way.  
("Oh well...") she thought, ("I'm with Dib and he likes me, so that's all that really matters...right?) In the midist of her trail of thought, Dib walked down the stairs carrying a small, white blanket. Smiling, he motioned her to the back of the house.Quietly shutting the front door, she followed until they came out to the backyard. Shutting that door, Dib pointed to a brown, wooden ladder leading up to their shingled roof.  
"Ladies first." he said politely. Smiling she climbed up the ladder slowly as he followed. With the first glance up her skirt on accident, he turned away blushing as they made it up. Laying out the sheet, they both sat down on it and looked up.  
The moon was full, and it shone like a bright lamp amongst the dark night sky. The stars twinkled perfectly, like little shards of glitter surrounding the Earth's moon forgetting that they were smaller. Raye stared at the huge silver circle, and Dib never took his eyes off of her. Her reddish eyes gleamed and her raven-colored hair shone brightly in the lunar light. She reached her hand up to her bun and let her hair fall down like black waves around her body.  
Dib watched in wonder and his face became hot all of a sudden at the sight of her. She looked like some mythical goddess sitting there, staring into the endless heavens. He knew his cheeks were red, there was no denying that. Mustering up the courage, he looked down at the white blanket and sighed as he began to speak softly to her.  
"Ya know, almost all my life I've been alone. The only person who ever really cared was my mother..." he paused, and she turned her body to face him. Sighing more, he continued. "...she was the most beautiful person I've known. She had dark hair and almond eyes. Her face was always so full of life and her heart of love....she never yelled, and was always so soft and gentle."  
He smiled and laughed a bit, while shifting his gaze towards the moon. "She was very strong to love my father that long...He told me they met in a science fair at their High School. She stood out, with her small white lab coat and black high-heeled mini-boots. They talked for hours about science and their expectations for the future. She fell in love with him instantly, as he did also...."  
"...Years later, they're still together and then have me. She told me that as soon as she saw my face, she knew she'd never love anyone more than me. God I loved everything about her.....her voice, her touch, her personality...infact, everyone loved my mother...but I think my dad mixed up his priorities or something, because he was so involved in his work, he forgot that. So, most of my early memories was just with her.  
"Then she had Gaz. By that time, he almost had forgotten her name. I remember how on cold nights, she'd make me hot chocolate with her homemade Angel's Food Cake...and we'd sit infront of the fireplace, me on the floor and her on the chair rocking Gaz gently back and forth. We'd stay up for hours just talking about anything and everything. I still taste the homemade vanilla icing on my lips..."  
Suddenly his gaze saddend. Raye sat there, staring at him deeply. "...One night, when Gaz was about 4, she couldn't take it anymore. Our father hit her because she accidently knocked his science observation papers down on the ground, scattering them. She hit the ground with a thud, and holding her cheek, she grabbed her big, black suitcase. Holding her cheek where he had struck, she began packing her things cursing him the whole time telling him how she had to raise 2 children without his help."  
"'Well YOU can do it now! I don't even KNOW you anymore!' she yelled, stuffing anything and everything she could into her case. Tears streaming down her beet-red face, she zipped it up and walked out of the bedroom. Kissing me and Gaz on the cheek, she told me not to worry and she'll always love me and stormed out of the house, as my father chased after her. He tried to convince her to come back, but she just kept walking until she got to an apartment and locked the door.  
"He came back, depressed, and slammed the door of his lab. Meanwhile, she was unpacking, and unexpectidly found a video tape we had recorded that previous summer. We were on a vacation to the beach and all of us were there. Gaz was only 3, so she sat in the sand playing with it while I swam. When she saw the shot of her and my father kissing, her heart filled with sorrow for what she had done. Repacking all of her things, she ran out of her apartment towards our house."  
"I remember that night....it was so foggy and cold...the street was filled with ice. Running in the direction towards our house, she slipped and fell. Getting back up, she staggered until it was in view. She smiled, and then it all happened so fast...first, there was the sound. A loud horn filled our ears, then the screeching came next. We all ran out to see what happened. That's when I saw her----backed up against a tree by a huge truck. Blood gushed out of her mouth and landed on the white hood. The tree was bent and cracked in the middle, and her whole spine broke to fit the acute angle all three objects made."  
"I ran to her, as dad called 911. I saw her see me. Her whole lower torso was almost disconnected from her body. She looked up with her beautiful honey-colored eyes and tried reaching towards me. When I came closer, she told me how sorry she was and that she 'loved me forever and today,' then everything just....just....died. Her head and arms fell down to the hood and never came back up....god I miss her and ever since I've met you, Raye, everything about you reminds me of her. I see you, and I see her. I love her, and I love you. I'm sorry if this is strange to you, but I really want you more than anything..."  
A silver tear ran down his cheek as Raye moved so close to him, she was almost sitting in his lap. She curled her legs up to her chest and layed her head on his shoulders. Looking up at him, he met her gaze as her beautiful reddish eyes twinkled with life. "Dib....I'm so sorry..." With that, they both leaned in and locked lips. He stroked her silky cheek as he parted her pink lips with his tongue. Inside her mouth, he found hers and lightly massaged it with his own. Following his lead, she returned his pleasent mouth tricks. He tasted her sweetness, as did she with him and until daybreak, they sat ontop his roof kissing eachother underneath the silver light of the moon. EEEEK  
  
Jeeeeezus! That was LONG! If I wasn't deeply into the moment, I woulda made it two chapters prolly, but oh well. Did you like it? This is MY version of what happened to Dib's mother, and I came up with it one night listening to that damn song "All I Have" by "J-Lo." God I WANT TO SHOOT HER!! My radio was all the way on the other side of the room and I was waaaaaaay to lazy to change it(plus I was waiting for a song by Blink- 182 I requested ^-^) Well, atleast I got an idea of my story..ah, who cares? I liked this chapter because these two characters are starting to get intimate in thier lives, and in thier past. But ho! What happened? Dib forgot to warn her about Zim's true identity. Hmm....what will happen? If you have any ideas or complements on thiz chapter, Reviews really, really make me smile and write more! Thank you Invader Jed, Invader Kat, Nanaki-Roren, and PinkPuff15!!! I smile! **smiles** See?? See me SMILE!?! =) Oh, and yes, there WILL be more competition between Dib and Zim, especially now. **evil laugh** mwahahahaha! And uuuuh...I really never intended Raye to be like Rei from NGE but now that I think about it, they are alike in some ways, eh? Hmm...but it worked out though, I think atleast. Well, it's past my beddy-bye time and I'm tired. After all, I AM only human running on imperfect energy....so wait for the next chapter: coming soon! Bai!  
  
~*~HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez~*~  
  
P.S.~ I swear our skool hamburger patties are artifical cow parts...I KNOW IT! 


	8. Sleeping With the Enemy

Project 59 by HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez Chapter 8  
  
Everynight until Saturday Raye and Dib met after skool, and everynight until then they stayed up tasting the sweetness of eachothers mouth, even going somewhat farther sometimes feeling places on the other's body. All the while, Zim sat back and watched in discust. In class, he'd always watch them two fondle eachothers hair, fingers, and thighs, which pissed him off. Occasionally, Raye would glance over at Zim longingly, but he'd never notice so she'd go back to what her and Dib were doing.  
Friday afternoon, Zim stormed into his house/base and punched his electronic parents, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Slamming the front door, he noticed Gir in his green dog suit sitting on the couch watching a blank TV screen. "SSSSSSSHHHH master! This izzzz ta best part!" he squeeled never taking his eyes off the screen. Zim shoved Gir off the couch and plopped down. Gir landed on the floor with a thud and screamed, "IIIIIIII CAN FLY LIKE A BIIIIIIRRRRRD!!!!!!" Placing his hand on his forehead, Zim cursed at the ceiling at the thought of Raye and the Dib- monster.  
"Damn Damn DAMN...I HATE Dib, but why can't I despise 'her' too!?! UGH! That stink-beast Dib is ONLY trying to piss me off further by trying to posess something of his own.." Suddenly, Zim got an idea. A good idea. An idea that is great for stabbing gummi bears. He jumped off the couch and stood straight up. Gir ran around the room yelling: "WHEE- HOOO!!!" and Zim smirked happily.  
"I'll strip away any happiness that he has stolen from me..I will take her away from his human-juicey tricks, and make her mine! Mwahahahaha! How he will squirm in pain like a little squirmy thing in pain.." Gir stopped running and looked up at his master with a big grin. "Oooooo, I like squirmy." Zim rolled his eyes while walking in the kitchen and flushed himself down the toilet to his underground labs.  
He landed in a dark room with lots of alien devices hanging from the walls, ceiling, and shelves. They resembled stuff that you might see in a barber shop. Things that looked like hair-dryers, huge combs, scissor-looking weapons, fat stinky bald men disguesses, and other stuff was scattered all around and Zim walked up to a little device that looked like a hearing-aid. Grabbing it, he smiled and laughed evily at his master plan. ......  
Dib sat on his bed holding his small, white phone up to his ears while sorting out pictures that was scattered around him. Unaware of Zim hanging from his roof and pressing the hearing-aid device on his window allowing him to hear his whole conversation, he kept talking on the phone. "I finally got our pictures developed!-----------No, you don't look bad in any of them---------How can you say that about yourself!?! You're so pretty!---------------No, I'm not lying Raye, you're so pretty to me."  
Zim cringed when Dib said Raye's name, and pulled himself up to the roof with the wire the hearing-thingy was attatched to. He sat down and listened to his enemy's conversation. Meanwhile, Dib was still unaware of the stalker that was just on his roof, and kept talking. "-------So, is tomorrow still on?---------------Uh-huh, the old abandoned house on *Elm Street. (*Don't sue me, it's a good idea)----------------yup, that's it." Dib smiled and layed down on his bed, after pushing the pictures to the side.  
Zim smirked. "The Elm Street house??? Dib-monkey, you ARE retarded." he muttered, and went back to his buisness. "-------Yea, but your skin is softer-------------------no, I like the vanilla-icing effect--- ----of course it tastes good!" Zim gave a look of discust as he continued on with his conversation. "---------So, are you planning anything special?-- -----Yup---------Nope?-------You're all alone?------------------------ah, ok------------yea, I wish you were here, too---------mmmmm, I'd like that--- ------no, just you------------oh yea, tomorrow's going to be great------"  
For a while, the discussion started turning pervertive. Topics like melted ice-cream, chocolate syrup, certain fruits, and baked goods (?Thank you Tiffany! ^-^) all came up and the whole time Zim sat on top of the roof gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Suddenly though, everything came to a stop. Dib was laying on his bed with closed eyes, talking pervertive to her, when all of a sudden his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. "WHAT did you just call me!?!------------I forgive you and everything, it's just----------------He's my enemy, of course I'm going to be creeped out if you 'accidently' call out his name in the middle of------- --huh?-------I can't stand him!------------No, I'm not mean...just the name 'Zim' makes me wanna puke-------------I am not mean!"  
Zim couldn't breathe. He sat up as well, but he couldn't move. His 'heart' thumped fast and his face turned hot. He didn't want to know the conversation, he didn't even want to guess, but the fact that in the middle of shear pleasure she called out HIS name was shocking, but all he could do was sit there and do nothing.  
"Do you really want to know why I hate him so much?------------- -----No, you've got it all wrong.----------------It's not like that.-------- -------------Stop defending him, he's not what you think!----------------- I'll tell you everything tomorrow, ok?----------------The time? Uh..8:30pm-- -------Yea, me too.-------------I love you.--------Bye baby." -CLICK-  
Dib hung up the phone and turned his light off. After he fell asleep, Zim slid down to his window, took the Irken device off and quietly opened it. Crawling through the window, he took another little machine outta his backpack. It was a small silver pin, so tiny you'd have to squint your eyes to find it. He gently walked across Dib's room to his black trench coat hanging on the closet. Careful not to make any noise, he stuck the pin on the inside of the back collar.  
Heading back to the open window, he noticed a pile of pictures on the ground next to Dib's bed. Looking at the other pile, he figured they must be doubles. He picked the doubles up and tucked them in his backpack while he crawled out the window towards his house. ....... Raye hung up her phone, and slung herself down on the bed. "How could I be so STUPID!?!..I must have really offended Dib, but why don't I feel bad?" She layed there on her white sheets and looked out her window. It must have been about 12 midnight, but for some strange reason she wasn't tired. The whole street was completely deserted, and the only lights was the street lights. She had a strong urge to go walking.  
For 5 minutes she didn't move, and debated whether or not she wanted to go out. Finally, she sat up and grabbed her long, camo jacket. She put it over her night clothes: a small spaghetti-strapped blue top that had silver stars with matching shorts. The jacket went 3 inches past her butt, and the shorts only went 2. She put on her boots and her hair up in a high, messy bun. Not wanting to get caught by her "foster-dad" she climbed out of her window and jumped down to the soft, green grass.  
There was hardly a wind, but something was pulling her in a certain direction. The atmosphere was still, and nothing moved. Even the air just kinda hung. But she walked on. Not knowing where she was going, she clutched her camo jacket tightly and walked down the street for what seemed like miles.  
Questions started racing through her mind and she looked up at the lonely moon in the almost starless sky. "I know it's not a big thing, but then I ask myself: Why am I still thinking about Zim when I barely even know him? Especially when I have a boyfriend? Dib seems to hate him, but why do I get so mad when he makes fun of him??? I've never even said hi to him, but I've noticed the dirty looks he's been giving Dib when we're together. Could he maybe feel what I do, that certain 'connection' I have for him?...Damn, I think too much."  
She sighed and stopped. Looking up, she had ran into a cul de sac. "Where am I?" she quietly said to herself, and while turning around to leave something caught her eye. A little house inbetween two big ones with lawn gnomes in the yard. It was a strange house, with huge wires coming out of it on both sides attached to it's neighbors. Strangely enough, she was drawn to it. She walked up to the yard and stopped. There was a familiar warmth about it. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She swung around only to find Zim standing behind her. .........  
"Is this..your house?" she asked. He nodded and looked up at her. She looked so cute and small in that big jacket. "Yes, this is where I live as a normal earth child, as I have since I was a human-larvae," he told her and she looked down in disappointment. "Oh.I'm sorry, I thought something else." He looked up at her with a puzzled look, and they stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "Would you like to come in?" Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, if it's okay with you." Walking up to his front door, he shrugged. "Why not? I don't have many earthlings---I mean, visitors, that often."  
He opened the door, and looked around. ("No sign of Gir anywhere!") he thought with a chuckle. "Is everything ok?" Raye asked, and he looked back. "Yes! Yes, everything's fine! I was just uh...thinking like a human who thinks." She walked inside and sat down on his couch. "So, what brings you to this side of town?" he asked, sitting next to her. She looked over at him with a faint smile. "Actually, I don't know. I just..kinda ended up here. I don't even know where my house is." Zim studied her face, and she looked down at the ground with slightly pinkish cheeks. "Don't think I'm crazy or anything...but I promise you I have no clue how I got here."  
Suddenly, Zim smiled. He smiled at his new plan. Actually, if she wasn't around, he probably would've blushed at the thought of what could happen. Smirking, he looked up at her with his purple-contact eyes. "If you want, you can stay here for the night." Her eyes met his and then looked down at the sofa, as she agreed to sleep with the enemy. ........  
  
Wowzers, this chapter REALLY pissed me off! Sorry to those who read chapter 8 earlier because for sum dumbass reason, it wouldn't show the entire story so I had to extend it all these damn chapters. Sorry to those who suffer....But anyway...what do you think? Muahahahaha! Raye's staying the night at Zim's house! I wonder what's going to happen??? **ponders** If you have any ideas, their greatly appreciated! Oh, uh..geez, through the whole Raye's point-of-view uh...point? I've been listening to that song by Evansence "Wake Me Up Inside." Or something like that..but yup. And sorry to those who read the 'other' chapter 8 before it was uploaded. Well, I learned to march in a big square today at band camp! **smiles** hehe...it wuz fun! Well, I'm gonna leave you now so I can go relax my worn out muscles from running that damn lap around the driver's ed parking lot....damn lot...  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ LEFT....LEFT....LEFT RIGHT LEFT! (---try having this stuck in yer head all night!) 


	9. Don't Worry Tho, Masta's Got It Goin On!

Project 59 by HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez Chapter 9 **WARNING! This chapter has alot of uh..."stuff" in it that gave this story an 'R' rating now.**  
  
Zim smirked evily at his devious plan. He had her in his house. In his base! He looked down at her, who had her eyes on the blank T.V. screen. Smoothly, he moved closer towards her and cleared his throat. "If you uh....get humid in your greenish coat-thingy, you can take it off." Her eyes met his, but her face turned an unnatural shade of pink and red. "But...I changed into my night clothes earlier." she said in a low tone.  
He stared, trying to comprehend. "Uh....these 'night clothes' you speak of, can't be that bad can they?" Looking down at the ground, she sighed. "No, but wouldn't it be wierd though?" He jumped up and instantly pointed his finger at her accusingly. "I AM NOT AN ALIEN!! I'm NORMAL! Normal I tell you! Human!" She looked up at him with a slight smile. "I never said you were an alien." Sighing with relief, he sat back down. "Oh...ok then. Sorry."  
She stood up for a moment and Zim glanced at her. "What are you going to do?" She unbuttoned her coat and smiled. "I think I'm going to take up on your generous offer." She slid her camo jacket off and it fell to the ground in a green pile next to her. Now he understood what she ment by it being wierd. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a nighty shirt with matching shorts. It was dark blue with silver stars printed all over them. The whole outfit shimmered with a glossy look, as it clung tightly to her body. His face felt hot, and he turned away. Her eyes moved to the ground, as she bit her lower lip.  
"Ya know, if it gets too uncomfortable for you, just tell me and I'll leave..." she said to him slowly. His eyes darted towards her begging to stay. "No, you can stay here if you want." he brushed back his hair cooly like he once saw some jock do talking to cheerleaders. "I'm down like a clown Charlie Brown." She stared at him with a puzzled look trying to understand what the hell he ment when all of a sudden a high pitched scream came from the other room.  
Zim cringed. He knew what that sound was. It was the sound he dreaded all night long. Startled, Raye jumped on the couch and clung to his arm while he blushed a bit. "What.....was THAT!?!" she whispered to him. Praying that he kept his dog suit on, he sighed. "It's............nothing at all! Just my.....uh....dog!" Raye looked up at him with her curious eyes and clung tighter. "Really?" But before he could answer, a small green dog with toothpaste all smeared around his mouth and a toothbrush stuck in his ear darted by on a skooter.  
"WHEEEEE!!! I GOTS ME TOOTHPASTE FULL 'O POOP!" it yelled as it came to a complete stop looking at the couch and it's two occupants. "What......IS it!?!" she yelled. Zim looked at her with a doubtful look. "It's.....my dog, Gir..." Gir walked closer toward them trying to figure out what was different. "Master! I think you've got sumthin' growin' on yew!" Zim picked up the remote and threw it at his puppy, hitting it in the head and plopping on the ground next to him. "I know this, Gir. Now leave me alone." Raye gasped as she looked at the dog and it's vacant expression. "I LUV YEW FLOOR!" Raye blinked twice. "It....talks?" she asked Zim, clinging ever so tightly to his arm. "Yes! Yes, in my planet---uh, 'country' we have programs for talking dog programs!" Letting loose, she sighed as Zim gave her a look while rubbing his arm. "Oh, sorry." she squeeked.  
Slowly getting up, Gir's tounge rolled out and he smiled widely. "Ooooo, masta! Who's dat!?!" Zim got up to remove his retarded SIR, but Raye slid down to the ground on her knees and met the dog's eyes with a returning smile of glee. "My name's Raye! Is your name Gir?" His head cocked to the side staring at her. "Reeeeeally????? Hmm.....my masta loooooooooooooves you!!!" Zim turned unhealthfully pale as Raye smiled wider. "How would you know that?" she asked as he threw his hands, er paws?, up in the air and wailed happily. "Cuz he writes about you all the time!" he unzipped his grey zipper in the front and pulled out what looked like a transparent black book. He bit the lock off and it turned solid. Zim felt an uneasy bubbling in what I guess would be his stomach, as Raye curiously at Gir who flipped through pages.  
Finally stopping, he squeeled in delight. "Found a juicy one!" The disfunctional SIR cleared his throat as he began to read the passage in the black book.  
  
"October 16. It's happening to me AGAIN! I want to kill that little prick Dib. He's ALWAYS getting in my way! First he tries to stop my mission, then he stalks me for two damn years! I'm gonna dissolve his face off or something one day for causing me so much pain. But, that's not all he did to me. Nope, not at all......."  
  
Zim choked at what was coming next and Raye just sat there hungry for more.  
  
"....No, he has to go and flaunt his 'relationship' with the female spleen I mentioned before. Raye. Raye Manslaughter. I don't know what it is, but something draws me towards her. Maybe if I captured her she'd be a great experiment! .....No, that's what I used to think. Now, I've gone soft. If the Tallest knew how attracted I was to her they'd pull me out of Impending Doom II for sure! What is wrong with me? Me, Zim!?! I'm not myself. Just the other night I caught myself dreaming about her again. This time though, was much more erotic. She was dressed in skin-tight red sparkley dress so low-cut it led much to the imagination. Her hair was pulled back in two tight ponytails that resembled our antennas and her lips were a color red that matched her beautiful eyes. I picked her up from where she was sitting and layed her on a rose-petalled mattress with long, black curtains coming down from the old, human-era Victorian post bed. The smell of the vanilla incense filled the air as I stroked her silky white cheek. I sweetly said her name and she lifted her small hand up to my lips silencing me. I kissed her slim finger and she slowly sat up to meet my face. From what I remember, the whole room was dark, but candles lined the walls and their light bounced off her wine-colored eyes as they slowly closed. Her hand moved from my face back down to the bed as her lips met mine. Her tounge shot inside my mouth hungerly and found mine. I tasted her sweet saliva as her tounge massaged mine gently. I remember how I wanted to dominate, so I pulled her closer towards me and yanked my slithery tounge around hers in pleasurable motions. I layed her down again as I went with her this time. Ontop of her, she tore at my shirt to get it off, finally succeeding in her attempt. My tounge slid back into my own mouth as I opened my eyes again. Pulling my mouth away from her tasty kiss, I looked down at her. She layed there, so ready. She had that look that she just wanted me to dominate her completely. That she wanted me to be her master. Her ruler. So I played with her a bit. I quickly kissed her soft lips, but before she could reply I moved down to her upper neck. Then, kissing her ivory skin, I made my way down to her lower neck, collarbone, then down to her chest.  
  
Gir turned the page as Zim was near fainting. He couldn't move for fear of the next page. Infact, he was almost pure white and Raye was beyond blushing. She was redder than her dress in the passage.  
  
The dresses V-shape was so low I could see half of them allready. Small, but inviting. I couldn't resist it. I kissed the side of her right breast. I felt her hands on my shoulders gripping them the best they could, as I worked my way from her right to her left, then back again teasing her with small, quick kisses. I wanted to tease, but the urge to just take her right there was so tempting. So, giving up only half, I took her spaghetti straps and moved them down her arms until they were off of her. I gulped, then moved her dress down to her hips, which now the urge was stronger than ever. I saw her breasts, they weren't fake or huge. They were real, like the rest of her. The dark nipples stood stiff, as I looked up at her. She blushed, and sweetly said my name. "Zim......" Then I smiled playfully and layed cold, flat licks upon her right breast. Gripping it, I stared up at her deviously, which combined with the licking upon her nipple made her shiver with pleasure. I liked that. Oooo, I liked that control. Then, never moving my glance from hers, I pressed my mouth around the whole thing, sucking gently. Her grip on my shoulders tightened a bit as she closed her eyes. I threw my gloves on the floor, and lightly raked my claws up and down her stomach. I watched the effect. My name slithered out of her mouth again, and she rolled her head back a bit more. Her stomach was sensitive, so I did it again and again and always was I sucking. I took my left hand and through the slit in her dress, and moved up her leg up to her waist. I pulled the rest of her dress down to her knees until she kicked it off completely. I stopped, and moved my lips down to her naval. I kissed it, then playfully bit the top softly. She grabbed my antenna's firmly as I slowly removed her red panties from her body. "Zim....not that...." she pleaded. But I had other plans. I stood up infront of her, staring at her naked body. What a beautiful specimen. To this day I still don't know how I knew what her anatomy looked like, but I removed my pants never taking my eyes off of that amazing creature. Whatever created her, they molded something perfect. Her crimson eyes opened and met my gaze. I could tell somehow she wanted me to come into her, but she decided to try and play fake. "Zim.....we can't..." Maybe she knew that would make me want to do it more, but whatever the reason she opened her legs to me, and I pushed into her. I was ontop, and holding her down as I pushed in, pulled out, pushed, pulled. I repeated this process until she was screaming my name. I loved it when I pushed her, because I was going somewhere nothing has gone before and what I loved much, much more was that I made her my slave. I wanted her, and I was going to get her. She knew that. I overpowered her, as I grabbed her wrists and held them tightly by her head so she couldn't move. I was her master. I was her ruler. I.....why am I writing this down anyway? Oh well, atleast I got to relive the moment...where was I though? Uh...I'm going to kill Dib and blah blah blah blah I'm going to bed now!  
  
Gir slammed the book shut and shoved it back in his zipper. "Don't worry tho, masta's got it goin' on!" he squeeled, then ran out the room and flushed himself down the kitchen toliet. Raye stared straight to the wall infront of her, cheeks redder than the cherry flavor JollyRancher I have in my mouth right now and totally not noticing the 'alien-like' sections in the passage. On the other hand, Zim was as white as a sheet grabbing his stomach at the sickining feelings of embarassment and total hell he just went through.  
The words buzzed through Raye's mind over and over again. For a long time, they stayed just like that. No one moved, no one spoke. Then, finally Zim on the verge of throwing up from neverousness looked down at the ground shamefully.  
"Uh, look, if you want an explination you won't find it, so stop looking." he said, as she slowly turned to face him. "I'm not," she said, "but understand how eerie this is for me. Is that why you're always giving Dib dirty looks? Because you wish it was you holding me instead of him?" Zim felt like he was being stabbed with 100 knives, but he forced a laugh. "HahahahahaHA! How dare you imply me, Zim, being jealous of Dib!" She looked up at him and slowly stood up. "I'm not implying anything, I'm just asking. Zim, how do you feel about me?" His eyes darted to meet her stern gaze and cleared his throat.  
  
......................  
  
Jeeeeeeeeezus that wuz long! So I'm going to make this short. Yay! My story FINALLY got an 'R' rating! **claps** Heh...so what did ya think? Hmm...I think I did the whole hentai thing pretty good. After all, when you RP and you have boyfriends online who do too, this stuff just kinda happens. But uhh...HA! Zim has hot dreams! What perplexes me though, is how Gir read that whole damn story without messing up or getting bored. **throws a bone at him** Yay! Go Gir! But uh...R&R's are appreciated and I have no clue what I'm going to do next chapter. It's 2:28 am and I've been listening to Aqua, Ricky Martin featuring Christina A, Spice Girls, and other numerous lovey-type songs. (Damn you 'Nobody Want's To Be Lonely' song!) Well, I'm going to work on chapter 10 now. YAY! We're almost in double-digits! **smile smile** bai!  
  
~*~HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ "'Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life Nobody wants to be lonely so why don't you let me love you???'" 


	10. Like Mellow Yellow Smooth

Project 59 by HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez Chapter 10  
  
"Well Zim, how do you feel about me?" she asked, and he looked up at her. After all the embarassment from the journal passages, she wouldn't except anything except the truth. So he tried to make it sound as mean as he could. "I don't hate you, and let's leave it at that." he said, and she looked down at the ground with a smile.  
"Really? How so?" she questioned him, biting her lower lip and walking towards him ever so slowly. He shuffled his feet a bit, and tried to do that Mr. I'm-A-Man-So-I'm-Cool type voice. "You don't need to know." he spat, and she looked back up at him in his purple contact eyes. She walked up so close to him that he could hear her breathing.  
"Don't you want to know how I feel about you, Zim?" she whispered, and his eyes darted around the room nervously. "If you'd like to tell me of your...'affection' go right ahead." He said smoothly, like a *Mello Yellow smooth. (*heh.please don't sue me, it's good for sales!) Closing her eyes, she leaned in and placed her lips upon Zim's. Quite surprised by the human's boldness, he stood there for a second and knowing he wasn't joining in the festivities, she pulled back slowly with an twisted expression of guilt and shame. "I'm...so sorry." she said turning around towards the door. When she grasped the knob, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Umm.It's ok, your 'affection' startled me, that's all. You don't have to go if you don't want to...you don't want to go, do you?" She looked over at the short green-skinned boy and cuckled at his expression. He didn't quite know how to react, since he stood there looking totally lost and confused. Smiling, she turned around and walked up to him and stared him in the eyes.  
"What's amatter? Haven't you ever been kissed before?" she asked him and he started to laugh nervously. "Yes! Yes, of course! Such kisses Zim has had!!!!" She lowered her left eye. "You haven't, have you?" He stared at her and lowered his right eye. "No. No I haven't." Raye sat down and giggled a bit. "Why are you laughing at me!?! Am I to be laughed at? Tell me!" he yelled like he usually does, and she shrugged her shoulders. "No, but I was thinking about how much detail you used in your writing for someone who's never been kissed." Zim's mouth dropped open for a moment for a smart-ass reply, but nothing came out. She laughed, and sunk down in the sofa.  
"It's ok, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He sat next to her and stared her down. "It's...allright, I guess I'm sorry too, if I 'offended' you also." Looking down at the floor, she smiled. "You didn't." He stared at her with one eye lifted and she met his gaze slowly. She sat there, so innocent yet demanding. Somehow he knew she wanted him to kiss her, because she never took her eyes off of him, so he scooted in closer towards her. She let her hair fall from her bun and it surrounded her in long strands. He couldn't help it. He reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it around his claws. She shut her eyes as his hand moved up from her hair to her face. He stroked her silky cheek and moved in.  
He placed his lips upon hers and for a moment everything stood still. They stayed like that until his tounge shot into her mouth searching for that taste. He moved ontop of her and she wrapped her arms around him pulling closer. Her lips tasted like he had imagined. His tounge groped for hers, and when they found eachother, he would slither his around hers and she would rub his ever so gently. Pulling away from her sweet mouth, he layed her down on the sofa and looked at her with a smirk. Looking back, she smiled for more. He leaned down and kisses her lips once, then moved down to her neck. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her down to the beginning of her night shirt.  
He looked up at her deviously as he went to pull it off, but when he tried Raye pulled away. She just..couldn't. This was bad enough. She liked Zim, but something just came over her. She saw the sweet smile of her boyfriend and couldn't stand it any longer. Her boyfriend. Dib. What was it about Zim that made her so drawn to him? Something brought her to him that night, but maybe it wasn't what she thought it was? All this time she's been staring at Zim, wanting him. Now that she has him, why is it all she could think about was Dib? Shamefully, she sat up and buried her head in her hands. "I..can't, Zim." He stared at her, hurt and embarassed. "But isn't that what you..wanted?" he asked, and she got up and grabbed her coat. "I thought it was.but I'm not quite sure of anything anymore." Putting it on, she turned to look at him. "Anyways.there's something about me that you don't know," she said as she placed her hand on her heart.  
"What would that be?" he shot at her, but she just turned away and opened the door. "You'd.probably never want to see me again if you knew." And she walked out, closing the door behind her and letting Zim sit on the couch confused. MEEP  
  
Whoo! Wasn't that fun? Kinda short, but it'z ok right? Heh.she's got a seeeeecret.but who didn't know that? Don't raise yer hands to fast people! Awww.she luvs her boifriend!!! ^_^ But she's still confused though.So far I have the whole storyline figured out and everything, except who she's going to fall madly in love with which even if I knew, you'd have to wait to know! ^ . ~ But uh.R&R please and thankies to those who did. Well, I'm onto chapter 11 and still listening to "Living Dead Girl!" whoo!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ "Blood on her skin Dripping with sin Do it again Living Dead Giiiiiiiiiirl---" 


	11. Caught by Bob, Soothed by Dib

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 11 .................  
  
Raye didn't know exactly how she got home, but she did. Sighing, she stopped at her window. Why did she make moves on Zim in the first place? At first, it didn't seem that bad that she was thinking of someone else other than her boyfriend, but now....she seemed so dissappointed in herself.  
  
Angry with her ever changing emotions, she crawled back through her window noticing someone standing in the shadows. She looked up only to find her foster dad, Bob, standing by the door with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.  
  
He was a tall, middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair and a mustache. Dib was tall, but he was taller. And wider. He wasn't fat, but he was just...wide and strong. He worked out and allready she could smell the beer in his breath.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been???" he spat, and she just looked into his peircing, blackish eyes. "I couldn't get to sleep.....so I took a walk." He ran up to her and raised his hand back as if he was to hit her. She flinched, and closed her eyes tightly. "You liar! Which guy have you been sniffing around at???  
  
"Hmmm?" he almost yelled, his voice booming. "I swear....I haven't done anything!" she squeeked, almost on the verge of crying. His arm lowered a bit and he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"So now you think I'm stupid, huh? You think you can play Ms. Innocent? Well listen here, missy. I'm not falling for your game! No one wants you! No one ever has! That's why you're stuck with us! You think we asked for you? NO! That damn child services thought me and Nancy could use a kid to make us 'less hostile.' I dunno what the fuck they were thinking dropping you off at my doorstep, especially when nothing loves you anyway!"  
  
Her gaze shot up at his and without thinking, she blurted out. "Someone DOES love me!" Covering her mouth at what she just said, he stared her down. He turned around and picked up a picture frame. It had a snapshot of Dib and Raye eating Ice Cream at an amusement park.  
  
She sat in his lap and he held her ever so gently. They were smiling and happy. Bob threw the picture, and ran up to her striking her repeativly on her head. She ducked down and tried to cover herself the best she could as he hit her again and again. "Don't you get it!?! He doesn't want you! He want's your body and when he's done with it he'll throw you out his front door like last weeks trash! Don't let him fool you, he doesn't love you! You're just a stupid bitch, and that's all you'll ever be! In my eyes, in his eyes, hell, in everyone's eyes you're NOTHING!"  
  
She cried, and with all her energy, she pushed him off of her and jumped through her open window. "You're wrong, Bob! He loves me!" she said running towards the street. He poked his head out the window enraged that she escaped from his drunken rage.  
  
"Where ya going!?! I'll be god damned if I have you whoring around again!" he yelled, but by then she was running down the street not looking back. Her whole face was red, and little bruises covered her sensitive skin.  
  
She knew where she was going, and she didn't stop until she was standing on Dib's doorstep. Scared Bob was following her, she banged on the front door crying the whole time. "Dib! Please...help me! Help!" Suddenly, the door swung open and Professor Membraine stood in the entry.  
  
"Well hello there little girl! What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Tears streaming down her beet-red face, she looked up at him hopefully. "Sorry to bother you, sir, but may I please come in and see your son? I think someone's after me."  
  
The professor gladly guided her inside and shut the door behind him. "So you're here to see Dib, am I right?" he asked in that happy-ish tone he always has. She sat on the couch and she sniffled.  
  
"Yes sir, if it's allright with you..." He chuckled and started up the stairs. "Of course! I don't mind, you seem like a nice girl anyways." She smiled and thanked him. Sinking down in the sofa, she looked over in his kitchen. She could imagine Ms. Membraine with a bowl of cake batter in her hands stirring and little Dib watching her every move so carefully.  
  
"It's a shame that the Professor didn't know them..." she thought, as Membraine called up the stairs for his son. "Dib! You've got a nice friend here to see you!" Dib appeared out of his door wiping his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, dad?" He looked over and saw Raye sitting on his couch, half crying half shivering. His eyes widened and he ran down to her. "Raye! Raye, what happened to you!?!" he asked, as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Dib, it was horrible! He hit me, and kept hitting me..." she buried her head in his shoulders crying hard. Dib held her tightly, stroking her back and comforting her the best he could.  
  
Professor Membraine looked down at his son and this girl. Obviously there was something between the two, because anyone in the room that moment could feel it. He felt bad for not being in his son's life, and for not knowing him and Gaz like Claire did. Claire. The professor sighed and shook his head at her name. "My poor, beautiful wife..." he said underneath his breath.  
  
Dib looked at the back of her neck, and there were clusers of bruises on it. She had alot on the side of her face and ontop of her head as well. He held her tighter and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ssh...ssh...everything's allright now, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Raye." Her crying softened, and she felt so safe in his warm, loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer towards her, breathing in his scent. "Dib...I'm scared."  
  
"What happened?" he whispered to her, and she looked up at him. "My foster dad knows about you...and he said you didn't love me. He said that you just wanted my body and then he hit me. He hit me like a dog. I tried to get away, and I think he's following me right now..." she said, leaving out the part about Zim for the moment. He pulled her away and looked into her now-all-red eyes.  
  
"Raye...no matter what anyone says, I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will stand inbetween me from you." She grabbed his hand and looked at him.  
  
"Promise?" She had a childlike expression, one a kid gets when their scared of the monster in their closet and thier parent's reassure them that they won't let it get them. Dib smiled and place his hand on her face. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "I promise on my mothers grave."  
  
He kissed her on her lips, and then remembered his father was watching them. He pulled away from her slowly and blushed. Puzzled, she stared at him and he signled at the stairs.  
  
She looked over and noticed the Professor staring at them and blushed as well. For a moment, no one moved and everyone just stood still. Suddenly, Professor cleared his throat and walked down the stairs next to the couch. "Well, any up for hot chocolate?" he asked, and Dib looked up at him strangely.  
  
"But dad, aren't you busy?" The professor shook his head in guilt, thinking of how those two young lovers were just starting out and feeling guilty for not being there for his wife like Dib was for his girlfriend.  
  
"No son, this is important. Would you and.....uh...what's your name little girl?" he asked, and she looked at him with a slight smile. "My name is Raye.Raye Manslaughter." The Professor nodded and continued.  
  
"Right! Would you and Raye like to go to the Coffee Shop and get some doughnuts?" Dib looked up at their clock and it said 1:00am. "Dad, isn't it closed?" Membraine chuckled and waved his hand. "No no, the 24- hour one! It's not far from here, so whadda ya say?"  
  
Dib looked at his girlfriend and she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and managed a small smile. "I'd love too, if it's ok with Dib." He nodded and looked back at his dad. "Sure dad, it sounds like a plan." AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE  
  
A/N: Man, I remember laying in my bed, half-awake and half-asleep, trying to think of the biggest scum-bag I could think of for the part of Raye's foster dad. When I got to the conclusion, I thought he should be named Bob. Heh, that name makes me all giggly. Bob. Try saying it. ....Well, it worked for me! O_ So, what do you think of Professor M.'s change of heart? Yea, strange huh? Hmm, I got a lot of reviews saying I needed to "space" my paragraphs cuz it wuz hurting their eye's -n- stuff.well, here ya go. I'm too lazy right now to do the same with the other previous chapters. Ah well, maybe in the future I'll update 'em. Oh yea, and just cuz I wanted too, I started putting "A/N" at the start of these paragraphs so not to confuse the oh so non-talented ones like myself. **giggles at the name "Bob."** Ok, an-e-wayz, thankies to meh reviewers and I'm going to work on chapter 12. Uh.bai.  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S~*~ Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob 


	12. Punkin' Doughnuts: The Ultimate Comfort ...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 12  
  
The three stood outside the house, and Professor Membraine locked his front door. "Are you sure Gaz'll be ok by herself?" Dib asked, and his dad turned around and walked to a random Gray van that stood in the driveway. (A/N: I read this dude's story, and after he said he could imagine P.M. driving a van, so could I. ^^''''' Thankies for inspiring!)  
  
"Of course she'll be fine! She's tough, and we'll be before she wakes up anyway." he said, opening the van door. Raye looked up at the October night sky and felt a cool breeze touch her hurt face. She looked up at the stars, and felt Dib grab her hand. She looked over at him and smiled, pleased to see his face.  
  
"C'mon Raye, let's go." he said sweetly, and she nodded following him to the van. They jumped in it, and she noticed there were no back seats. Dib sat down on the floor and motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
"It's ok, I'll sit back here with you." he said as she sat down. The Professor sat down in the driver's seat, and closed the door. Raye noticed on the gear shift, there was a little red button on the top. Dib must have caught on, because he explained what it was for.  
  
"Dad's always busy with his work, so sometimes he even has to do it in traffic. He doesn't have any seats in the back because when he presses that button, the floor turns into his own personal lab." Raye thought how a whole lab could just pop outta no where, but not wanting to question, she just nodded and smiled. "Ok."  
  
Professor Membraine started the van and it rolled out of the driveway onto the street. "Would you like to listen to anything?" he asked the two, and Dib nodded. "Yea, put in something happy." His dad did the smile-with-the-eye thing(since you can't see his lower face) and stuck in an orange Cd in the player.  
  
He changed it to track#2 and as soon as the song "Heaven" started playing, Dib put his arm around Raye and she leaned her head on his shoulder.(A/N: Ok, I like punk -n- stoof, but I'm also a techno geek too. Please don't sue! ^_^) After 4 songs later, they finally pulled into a parking lot of a Punkin' Doughnuts. (A/N: It's called thinkin' on yer toes! ^.~)  
  
The van stopped, and everyone got out. Tucking his keys into a pocket, Professor M. shut the door and walked into the shop. Dib and Raye followed, and stopped to admire the doughnutty heaven. Doughnuts of all shapes, sizes, and flavors allined the shelves bolted to the walls.  
  
To their right was a small cafe-like place, with black and white checkerboard tile and small, Victorian-type tables and chairs. The whole place smelled deliciously, and the Professor turned from the counter to face the two. "Well, what do you both want?" he asked, as they stared at the big, chalkboard menu on the wall.  
  
A lady with blue hair and purple eyes walked behind the counter and tied her purple apron on. Straighting her short, poofy hair she looked at the Professor with a smile. "Hello! Welcome to Punkin' Doughnuts! Would you like to try our new Mix and Match deal? Buy any 2, get any other 2 free!"  
  
He looked back at Dib and Raye. "Well, what would you like to do?" They both agreed on the deal, so they'd all get one and one extra for Gaz. After they told him their flavors, he turned back around to the counter lady.  
  
"Yes! We'll take a Mix and Match! One Blueberry filled, Cherry filled, and two Chocolate filled with two sides of Hot-Cocoa, please!" She smiled and added it up on the register. "That'll be $5.35, please!" He nodded and gave the lady her money. After putting it in the register and giving him the reciept, she brought out their doughnuts and drinks.  
  
Thanking her, he took the bag and all three of them sat at one of the tables in the corner. "So Raye, have you known my son long?" the Professor asked her as they started to eat their food. "No sir, I just moved here a couple weeks ago. He's been really sweet to me though, and we even share simular interests." Dib looked over at her and smiled. Cramming another bite of her doughnut in, she did too.  
  
"Interesting....so, you believe that 'paranormal' science as well?" he asked, and she took a sip of her chocolate milk. "Yes sir, I do believe in the term 'We are not alone' and that there is all kinds of energies on, and away from, Earth." "Well, there's no changing some people. Excuse me, I must use the bathroom!" he said, getting up and running towards the men's room leaving Dib and Raye alone.  
  
("Perfect! This is the perfect time I can tell her the truth about Zim! Screw waiting until tomorrow, I'll do it now!) thought Dib, as he took the last gulp of his drink. Clearing his throat, he grabbed Raye's hand and looked her in the eyes. She met his gaze and stared at him confused. "Dib, what's amatter?"  
  
"Listen Raye, there's something I've got to tell you! You really want to know why I hate Zim so much?" Not wanting to talk about anything that reminded her of Zim, she sighed and her stomach started feeling sicky. "What about.....Zim?" His grip on her hand tightened as he stared at her sternly.  
  
"You believe in aliens, right?" After she nodded, he continued. "Well, for 2 years I've been watching Zim closely and I have all the evidence to believe that he's not....well, from Earth." He turned away, waiting for the rejection that usually follows, but Raye's eyes widened and she gasped. Flashbacks of certain "quotations" from his journal started running through her mind.  
  
("First he tries to stop my mission - Maybe if I captured her she'd be a great experiment! - If the Tallest knew how attracted I was to her they'd pull me out of Impending Doom II for sure! - that resembled our antennas - and lightly raked my claws up and down- She grabbed my antenna's firmly - I still don't know how I knew what her anatomy looked like") All those statements that Zim made started making sense now that Dib had mentioned it.  
  
"You're right." she said. For a moment, nothing moved. Everything stood still. No one had ever agreed with Dib. No one. Not knowing how to react, he looked over at her astonished. "Really? You believe me?"  
  
She looked down at the ground. "Dib, remember when you said nothing will come between us? Did you mean that?" she asked him, and he stared at her puzzled. "Yes, I do." She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I....went over Zim's today. Nothing happened really, he just kissed me. After things started getting wierd, I got up and left. I couldn't stand it! I wanted you, and no one else! Please don't be mad, I left before anything happened."  
  
Dib looked hurt, and Raye wrapped her arms around him. "I promise, I couldn't do anything. I only want you. I only love you." Before he could say anything else, Professor Membraine walked back into the room holding his stomach. "Ok kids, let's get back to the house!"  
  
A/N: Hey hey everyone! God, THIS IS LONG! Actually, this isn't all of what originally was chapter 12. Actually, the whole chapter 13 was attached to this when writing. It was just to...long. I had to paste it to another page, just too much reading! Heh, this chapter was almost pointless. Infact, if it wasn't for Dib telling Raye the truth about Zim, I would've had no point in this one. Weeeeeeeell, the next chapter is where Dib and Raye go back to his house and "talk." Hmmm..I know what's going to happen! Heh, damn teenage hormones.**shakes head** Well, see ya in the next chapter.bai!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ WATCH OUT! I watched Moulin Rouge (not sure if I spelled it right _) today! Muahahahahaha! 


	13. I Love You Forever And Today

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 13  
  
They both nodded, and went out to the van. The ride back was quiet, and when they got back into the house, the Professor shut the door behind them and tucked his keys back into his pocket. "Raye, are you going to spend the rest of the morning here?" She looked over at Dib and he just nodded. "Yes sir, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Yes, well then, goodnight---or, goodmorning children! Sleep well." The Professor looked at Dib with a raised eyebrow. Not knowing what exactly to say, since he never been in a situation like this, he just cleared his throat. "Well son, be 'careful.'" He walked down into his lab and Raye looked up at Dib.  
  
"Dib? Would you like to talk?" she asked hopefully, and he answered unemotionally. "Yea, but in my room. I don't want Gaz or Dad to hear." Nodding, she got up and followed him into his room. Shutting the door behind them, he sat on the bed and looked up at her hurtfully.  
  
"Why did you go to his house?" he asked, and she kneeled down before him and placed the side of her head on his lap. "I.....don't know. Really I don't. If you asked me right now where his house is, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Something led me down that street. I don't know what it was, but I didn't do it on my own free will."  
  
Dib placed his hand ontop of her head. "Do you love him?" She shut her eyes. "No." He placed his hand underneath her chin and pointed her head towards him, opening her eyes, he stared at her. "Promise me." She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth.  
  
"I promise." She kissed each one of his light-skinned fingers gently, and he looked down in her sparkling maroon eyes. After she was finished, he stroked her ivory cheek. Her soft skin was cold to the touch, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He ran his fingers through her shimmering raven-colored hair.  
  
She kissed his naval, and placed his finger under her chin again, bringing her mouth to his. They worked eachother's mouth for the longest while, and intertwined tongues longing for the other's sweet taste. Suddenly, Dib layed them both down.He pulled away slowly, and looked down at her. She layed there, the moon's silver ray's bouncing off her soft, silky face.  
  
He reached underneath his bed and pulled out a single, red rose. It's petals matched her glowing eyes, and he rubbed the smooth petals around her face, stroking her. He took her hand and placed his rose in it. She grabbed the green stem and looked up in his honey-colored eyes lovingly. With the lightest touch, she ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
He sat them both up, and kissed her hand. "That rose...it reminds me of you. I'm so lucky to have something so beautiful love me. I never thought you would come to me, but now you have and it's a blessing. Tell me, why do you love me, Raye Manslaughter?" She moved her lips to his ear and whispered in the sweetest voice to him.  
  
"Because you make me feel like no one else. You make me feel loved." He pulled her close, and slid her jacket off. He placed his right hand in the small of her back and his left on her shoulders. He hugged her tight for a moment, and she whispered to him again.  
  
"Why do you love me, Dib Membraine?" He smiled, and gently pulled away. He got up, and lit some candles she never even noticed around his room. The flames flickered in the dark, and burned brightly. He picked up a remote, and pointed it at his stereo. Pressing acouple buttons, the song "Kiss From A Rose" by "Seal" started to play.  
  
She grabbed the rose and held it tightly to her chest as he lifted his shirt above his head, revealing his thin structure. Smiling, he sat on the bed once again, and threw the remote on the floor. He kissed her quickly on her lucious lips, and pulled her close to him. She grabbed his bare shoulders after laying the rose next to them and kissed his neck softly.  
  
"Why do you love me?" she asked again, and he placed his finger ontop of her pinkish lips silencing her. She looked up as he moved down and kissed her once more, but quickly pulled off before she could respond. It was his turn to move his lips to her ear and whisper.  
  
"Because everytime I look at you, look into your eyes, I feel home." He pulled away from her ear, and stared deeply into her glossy red eyes. With the light of the moon and candles, her whole body glowed with a silver tint to it. A smile spread across her face, as she slowly pulled his glasses away from his face.  
  
He closed his eyes and she gently kissed both of his eyelids, then placed his head up to her chest massaging his scalp with her long, slim fingers. She twirled his single spike around her index finger and then kissed his forehead. She placed his glasses back into his hands. He positioned them back where they were, and her figure came back into focus.  
  
She sat straight up, turned her back towards him, and pulled up her nightshirt. Her shimmering raven hair fell down in waves on her naked back as she tossed the shirt across the room. Then she quickly pulled her shorts and underware off. Dib sat staring at her the back of her beautiful body, and became rather aroused as he stared her up and down, tracing her spine with his eyes.  
  
Covering her breast with her arms, she turned her body to face his. He could see her milky skin glowing, and she kicked her boots off. Her stare met his, as she lost herself in his loving honey eyes. "Dib, before you see me, I want you to know I've always had sort of a...tattoo between my breasts."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. "There's nothing about you I don't love." he said soothingly, as Raye looked down to the side and slowly slid her arms down to her stomach. Dib could feel himself becoming more and more excited as he stared at her naked body. She looked like a goddess. Her breasts were the perfect size for him, and her dark nipples stood straight as pencil erasers.  
  
She looked back up at him blushing, as he slowly pulled his pants down. Tossing them and his boots aside, he never took his eyes off of hers. They sat there for a moment, staring into one another's eyes, both naked showing the other all they had to offer. She looked down at his "manliness" which, was growing bigger by the moment.  
  
Looking back up at his face, she smiled as he slowly layed them down again. He covered her neck and upper chest with soft, light kisses as she wrapped her arms around his back. He moved down to her breast, and placed his mouth over the dark nipple. He ran his hands up and down her sides, and sucked her right breast in slow, gentle motions.  
  
She closed her eyes at the sensation of Dib's long suckling. Finally, he stopped. Looking in the middle of her chest, he saw a small black figure. It was a pointed face with two black eyes and two wierd looking horn-things on it's head. He knew he'd seen it somewhere before, but he wasn't interested in such things at that moment.  
  
He layed down ontop of her, as he stared into her eyes. She pulled his body close to hers, and both of their bare chests were touching. He kissed her forehead, and whispered to her. "Tell me you love me." She grabbed his small shoulders, and pulled her lower torso to meet his.  
  
"I love you forever and today..." she sweetly said back, and he stared at her in total lust. That did it. Holding her tightly, he shoved himself inside her velvety wetness. In and out, in and out, he pumped her over and over. Her grip on his back firmed and she shut her eyes tightly. As the pleasent vibration traveled up from her lower body, she called out his name.  
  
"Sssh...don't. You might wake up my sister," he said quietly, breathing hard as he worked on her. Not being able to hold it in, she tossed her head back and silently said his name repeatedly as he started to pump her faster. "Raye..." he cooed, kissing the side of her left cheek.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down off of his forehead onto her soft skin as they made love until the sun rose. Finally, they found time to sleep in which they slept in eachother's arms. The light of the dawn shone into his room and gave it a golden glow while the rose sat right next to the sleeping teenage lovers. DOODALOOPDOODALOOP  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that an...uh..."eventful" chapter? ^^''' Told ya I watched Moulin Rouge today!!!Heh, this chapter was to fufill the passions of those who wanted something spicy and romantic. What can I say? I'm a hopless dork who loves romance and roses. Maybe that's why I don't have a boyfriend?? **ponders** oh well, the next chapter's fun cuz Professor M. gets to have that "talk" with his son about s.e.x.. *LOL* It's like the dude from that commercial "What have you told you're kid about sex?" and the fat dude in the recliner has that dumbfounded look on his face. I LOVE that commercial! It makes me laugh. Heh..yup.  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S~*~ It's 4:38am and I'm still awake! ^_^ 


	14. GrownUp Talk and GrownUp Drinks: The Eff...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 14  
  
Dib slowly opened his eyes and the morning sun shone threw his window and lit up his room with light. He held Raye close to him, with the sheet intertwined between them. She was still fast asleep, curled up in his arms.  
  
Carefully, he got up and put his pants back on. So as not to wake her up, he quietly opened and closed the door. He stood there for a moment, outside his bedroom thinking about everything that had went on that early morning.  
  
A smile spread across his face and he never felt happier. Someone loved him, and he knew that. Straightining his glasses, he walked down the stairs with a wide grin. Gaz was sitting on the couch playing her GameSlave, and turned her head to look at her happy brother. This did not make her pleased.  
  
"Dib, why are you so....'cheery' this morning?" she spat, and he just stared at her. "Oh nothing Gaz, I'm just in a good mood today." She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can I kill you now?" "Uhhh.....no," her big brother countered and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Growling, she went back to her game. Dib opened the fridge and poured him some milk. His father was making toast, and didn't even notice Dib until he heard him humming. Turning around, he noticed his usually stressed out son was not so stressed out this particular morning. That could only mean one thing.  
  
"Good morning son, I'm making Toast!" he said popping two pieces out of the toaster and holding them all dramatic-like. Dib sat at the table with a smile and wiped a milk mustache off. "Knock yourself out, Dad!" he said enthusiastically, which really made the Professor sure.  
  
Sitting down next to his son, he twidled his thumbs. "So son....how was your, uh, sleep?" Dib's smile widened even more. "Dad, if you only knew how great it was." Almost choking on a piece of toast, the Professor coughed widly. "Dad! Are you ok?" Dib asked, as Membraine staired at his eldest child confused.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine, but Dib, there's something I need to talk to you about." Dib took another sip of his milk. "What is it?" he asked, and Professor Membraine cleared his throat. "I...don't know quite how to put this..."  
  
Looking down at the table and shuffling his feet nervously, the dumbfounded dad sighed. "....There's a certain time in every man's life when.....well, I don't want to get off the subject, so I'm just going to tell you straight out." Dib nodded, and he went on.  
  
"I'm a man of science, and I talk about this all the time. Well, no, I don't but I had to study the system in college and well, you know....you're getting older now and there may be urges you can't.....control? I was that age once and, well, you can't just do what you want. You have to be careful....I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm a straight shooter. What I'm saying is.....well......what I'm saying is....." Dib sighed finally realizing what his dad was trying to say.  
  
"I had sex with Raye, and I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl, and I want little Membraine's running around with her as their mother. I know I was unprotected, and yes it was stupid, but the moment! It's no excuse, but next time I'll be protected and she's going to go get tested soon."  
  
His dad got up and cleared his throat. "Yes, well son I'm glad we had this talk. I'm glad you only slept with someone you love." Gaz could be heard in the background. "EEEEEWWW! GROSS DIB!" Raye walked down the stairs in her nightclothes wiping her eyes tiredly.  
  
Gaz turned around to see Raye. She paused her game. Walking by the couch, Raye stopped as soon as Gaz talked to her. "Did you really do my brother?" Raye looked down at Gaz. "Umm.maybe." Gaz shuddered and unpaused her game. "You both really ARE freaks..." Raye smiled sarcastically and walked into the kitchen. "I'm feelin' the love, Gaz. Really."  
  
She walked behind Dib and slung her arms around him. Hugging him lovingly, she looked up at the Professor who didn't know exactly what to say or do. "Good morning, Mr. Membraine!" she said, and he nodded. "Good morning, would you like some..*TOAST!?!"(*Did the dramatic 'toast' move again)  
  
Everything got quiet and Raye just blinked. "Umm.thank you for the offer, but I'm good." She said with a smile. "Oh, all right I'll share mine with Gaz then." The disgruntled dad mumbled walking out of the room leaving the two 'lovebirds' to themselves. Dib pulled her on his lap and they shared a short, sweet peck.  
  
"Good morning, darling," he whispered sweetly to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning, sweety!" she said enthusastically, thinking in the back of her mind how weird it was to be talking that mature at the age of 15.  
  
"Last night was the best nights sleep I've ever had," she said, kissing his cheek. "Oh really? What if I told you it was mine too?" he replied, kissing her soft, morning lips. Gaz could be heard in the background again. "DON'T FREAK IN MY KITCHEN!" the little girl yelled across two rooms, leaving Dib and Raye pink-cheeked.  
  
It was morning, and Zim still hadn't got any sleep. He kept on touching his lips, thinking over and over about that wretched girl. Why had she left him like that? She came onto him so strong, then she just had to go all "noble." He sat on the floor flipped through the pictures that lay scattered around him.  
  
There was pictures of Dib and Raye kissing, eating cotton candy, flipping off the camera, at the mall, and all the mooshy stuff involved. Zim's blood boiled everytime he saw her in the Dib-beasts arms, which was quite often in the doubles.  
  
Then, he came to his favorite picture. The one he was going to keep. It was a snapshot of Raye sitting infront of a ivory water fountain. The sun shone behind her smiling face, and water shot up from chubby little ivory angels holding pots in their hands. The more he looked at her serene smile, the more he wanted her to be his.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Gir's high-pitch scream from somewhere and the giant T.V. flipped on. -------------------  
  
The Tallests were sitting in a lil cyber café sipping a new Irk drink: Irk Margas ( Earth = Margaritas). After about 8 cups, Purple was in an extremely happy moon and Red was the exact opposite. A short, small Irken waiter with yellow eyes shuffled up to their table and Purple grinned stupidly.  
  
"Whooo! Hey! Who are you? Are you our waiter!?! Have some Margas! WHOOO! I LIKE PUPPETS! C'mon, do an impression for me!" Purple babbled, and before the waiter could respond, Red hit him with a cup. "Shut the FUCK up, Purple! I'm gonna kill you with some damn lasers if you don't quiet down!!" Red looked at the little squirt and frowned even more. "What in the hell you staring at!?! You wanna take this outside!?! I'm the Tallest, DAMNIT!"  
  
The short Irk started shivering and his lil yellow eyes watered. "I'm sorry sir!" Purple chugged a whole other cup and yelled happily. "I LOVE this stuff! Red, I love you, man! Really! You're like...my brother!" he put his arm around his comrad and shuffled closer. Red pushed him off meanly and sipped the plastic cup once more.  
  
"Get the hell offa me! If you're not Irken Superstar Xu, I don't even want you touching me!" Just as he said that, some sexy music started playing and everyone stood still. Suddenly, a pretty tall Irken woman walked into the room and no one even breathed. Her antenna's were kinda like Tak's, except they were longer and she had blue eyes. Red and Purple sighed. "Xu.."  
  
She was wearing some type of diamond-like neclace with a short, tight white dress. (*If you've ever seen Not Another Teen Movie, she does the Amanda Becker thing with the music and white light. If not, then everyone's just staring like dumbasses) Finally, when she started moving again, everyone did too. Purple waved with a retarded smile. "Heeeeelloooo XxxUuu! ReD wAnTs to TeeeeLL yeeeeew SumThInG!!!!"  
  
Red punched Purple off his seat, who landed on the floor and stayed there for a moment, but that's a different matter. Xu walked over towards Red and wiggled her antennas. "Hello Allmighty Tallest Red." Red smirked and kicked Purple's drunken, barely-alive body. "Heh, Hi Xu!! Uh..I like your music! It's.uh.really good!" stuttered her allmighty tall leader. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Allmighty Tallest Purple said you had something to tell me? Is that true?" In rage, he kick Purple one more time and this time he made a sound like "Ouchie!" Red pretended not to notice. "Why..yes! Yes I do. Do you like Margas?" ("Oo, you're smooth!") he thought to himself, as she nodded. "Of course! They're all the rage!" Purple groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ouchies! You hurt when you kick, you know that Red!?!"  
  
Red gave him one of those "leave-me-alone-I'm-getting-my-mack- on type looks, but Purple was too much beyond tipsy to comprehend. Xu wiggled her antennas at Purple, who gave her a big bear hug. Red was not impressed. "Awww! Ain't Xu just the cuuuuutest!?!" Before Red could hit his partner again, the overexcited annoucement duded yelled through the intercom.  
  
"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM EARTH!" Red hit his head and Purple cheered. "Yay! The Irk we despise!"-------------------  
  
Gir was busy pressing all the different color buttons on a remote he found buried in the couch earlier. Unfortunatly, he pressed the button that said "Irk" and Zim sat in the middle of all the pictures drowning in hate, as a picture of the Tallests popped up. Red was not happy.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Zim!?!" Purple chased random people around the café. "I looooooove yoooooou!!" Red threw something else at him, and Zim sighed. "I'm sorry, my tallest, but I didn't mean to contact you today." Red sighed. "Oh good.I MEAN----uhh, oh good.that you were doing so well you didn't need to talk to us!" he smiled all crooked and Zim raised an eyebrow. "Yes.allright then."  
  
Gir ran infront of the screen and screeched in that high pitched voice again. "WHEEE-HOO! I MADE A STINKY!" After that quite random moment, he ran off out the open window. Purple ran up to the screen and noticed all the pictures around him, and the one he had in his hand.  
  
"What are thooooose, Ziiiiiiiim. Heh.Zim. Zim Bim Lim Sim Dim!" Zim sighed and looked up. "They mean nothing to me! These 'pictures' are nothing but evidence!" Red was starting to get annoyed and Purple proceeded a conversation in his drunken state. "Hmmm.(evidence for what?) What's that one in your claws!?!" Zim didn't want to show it to them, but sighing he placed the picture of Raye and the fountain up to the screen.  
  
As soon as they saw it, both Red and Purple choked violently. After clearing up, they stared at the "Earthling" on this picture. Let's just say that sobered them both up. Red got close up to the screen. "Where did you see this.'thing?'" he asked, and Zim was surprized that his leaders was so interested in the human too.  
  
"She goes to my Skool, the learning institute for DISCUSTING STINK BEASTS! But I know her, and I think she may provide useful to my operation. So please, don't KILL THE NOT SO STINKY BEAST!" Purple placed his claws up to the screen and traced her face. "Red, you don't think it's..her, do ya?"  
  
Red examined the picture closely, and shrugged. "It looks like her, but we'd have to check her heart chamber." Zim just listened, wondering what they were talking about. Finally, they came to a conclusion. Clearing his throat, Red spoke all leader-like. "Invader Zim, you have a new mission. I want you to find out if this 'Earthanoid' has our symbol ontop of her main chamber. If she does, then bring her back here to me." Purple elbowed him, and he coughed. "Yea.and Purple too." Purple got all happy.  
  
"And then we'll dring Marga's at the party! WHOO!" Red shook his head, and looked back at Xu with a sigh. Zim nodded, wondering what Raye had to do with his homeplanet. "Yes sirs. Invader Zim signing out." After the screen went off, Red and Purple stared at eachother seriously. ((A/N: hmmm..scary)  
  
Red tapped his claws on the table. "You think it's her? You really think we've found 59?" Purple sighed saddly, and looked up at his right hand, staring at his palm and claws. Stroking his own hand, Purple closed his eyes. "I don't know, but I want her back."----------  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm FINALLY getting to the good part! Trust me, this story's gonna be MUCH MUCH longer, like 30 chapters at the least, but I've been wanting to start the beginning of the secrets. Past stuff leaks out from here, stuff about Zim, Dib, The Tallests, and of course, Raye and maybe her eerie connection with the planet Irk. Heh.I've always wanted to make the Tallests drunk. I could see it: Purple would be the happy-go-lucky drunk, while Red would be the mean drunk. Classic! But uh, oh I also loved the "talk" between Dib and his Dad. I've always kinda wondered how the Professor would approach that subject, and that's how I imagined he'd do it. I know things are kinda going fast for Raye and Dib, and they're only 15 but remember: Everything in my story has a reason and will result in something later. There's a reason they're so close, but I'm not going to get into that now! No spoilers! Bad me! **slaps hand** heh.I'm like, super tired so I'm gonna go okies? Well, please R&R and thankies to those who've done before. Umm.bai!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ I started another story on FictionPress. It's called Vampire Tara Shukun if anyone wants to read it! ^_^ 


	15. The First Memory and a Very Important Qu...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 15  
  
The day went by fast for Dib and Raye. They decided to drop the Elm Street plan and just go shopping all day. Around 9:00pm, the two walked out of the huge mall into the darkness of the parking lot carrying two big black bags that said in red letter's "*Cold Topic."(A/N: oh...I'm good at this name stuff ^_^)  
  
Raye didn't live to far from the mall, so they decided to walk to her house. Dreading the thought, she had to accept the truth that she would have to go back to that dreadful hell-hole, but walking down the highway in Dib's arms made her forget to be afraid.  
  
They walked all the way to her house in the dark with only the light of the street lamps to guide them. She was so happy, that is, until her house came into view. Sighing, she dropped to her knees on the cold, cement gutter. Dib placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly and sighed.  
  
"Is this the place?" he asked, staring at the small, 2-bedroom house. It was a light cream color, with a black shingled roof. Grasping his right hand, Raye nodded. "Yea..this is it.." Dib ducked down with her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to leave you alone in there."  
  
Looking over at him confused, both her eyebrows lowered. "What do you mean?" With a devious smirk, he gave her his answer. "What would you do if I stayed the night?" Her face flushed and her mouth dropped open. "You..can't! Bob'll catch you!" Dib laughed all macho-like and got up.  
  
"He can't catch me if he can't find me," he said with a playful tone. She stood up and questioned his plan. "What do you mean?" Pulling her closer, he turned towards her window. "You can hide me 'til he goes to sleep right?" Catching on, she sighed. "Yea, I can do that. But you can't just walk through the front door with me!"  
  
Looking back at her, he laughed. "Well, when you get in your room, you can open your window for me, allright?" Turning away, she stared at the ground. "I don't know Dib..I mean, I want you too but, he's mean and if he caught you.."  
  
Placing his hand under her chin, he turned her to meet him. "Then don't let him catch me. I don't want you staying here alone with this guy." He touched one of her bruises on the side of her neck. "I don't want him to hurt you again."  
  
"Ok, but if things get to rough, promise me you'll leave." Dib turned his head and she pulled him tighter. "Promise me!" He looked down at the grass and sighed. "I can't promise I'll leave you, but I promise I'll try to stay out of it." Letting him go, she nodded and walked up to the front door. Finding the key from her jacket pocket, she dropped her bags and quietly unlocked the door.  
  
Placing her hand on the knob, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ("God, let him be passed out.") she thought as she turned the rusted doorknob. It swung open, and Bob wasn't anywhere to be found. His bedroom door was shut, so she grabbed her bags and quietly ran to her room. Shutting the door carefully, she opened the window and signled to Dib.  
  
Dib noticed her motioning for him, so he sneekly ran up to her window and climbed through. Moving the curtains out of their way, she shut the window and locked the door. Dib looked around at his girlfriend's room. He noticed the picture of them two at the amusement park thrown in the corner with a big crack in the glass.  
  
She studied his expression and sitting down on her bed, she picked up a big, fluffy brown bear plushie and sighed. "That's Bob's doing..he really does hate the fact that someone LOVES me. Oh well..I can always get another frame."  
  
He looked up at her, as she fondled the bears arms and held it close to her heart. Her heart. That reminded him! The little black figure on her chest, where had he seen it before? Sitting down on the floor, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Raye?" She looked up from the bear and met his gaze. "Yes?" "What was that black 'thing' on your chest?" She squeezed the poor stuffed animal closer, and she sighed. "Really..I don't know. I've always had it, ever since I could remember."  
  
Dib looked down at the ground and twidled his fingers. "Oh..well, I don't mean to probe, but why are you here? Ya know, with Bob? Where's your parents?" Hoping he didn't sound to harsh, she pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes. "I..never knew them." He stared at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean you..never knew them? Did they.." She got up and sat next to her confused lover and lied her head on his shoulder. "Die? I don't know. No one knows. It's ok to ask me things, I can't honestly feel hurt if I never knew them, can I?" He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"What's your earliest memory as a kid?" he questioned. "Well..I think I was 5, and I remember waking up in the dark. It was cold, and I got up from the freezing, wet ground and looked around me. There was no one around, and I was outside somewhere, nothing in sight. I started walking when all of a sudden, two big, bright lights came from nowhere and a car pulled up beside me."  
  
Raye looked straight ahead at the cream-colored wall. "These..people got out of the car, a man and a woman, grabbed me and brought me all the way to the police station. I sat there for hours until HRS picked me up, and brought me to foster care." Dib looked down at her. "Didn't your parents try to find you?"  
  
Raye shook her head slowly. "That's the funny thing..no one claimed me, and no one reported a missing child that matched my description. The lady asked me my name, but I couldn't tell her." She got up and layed on the bed, facing Dib. He stared up at her in confusion. "Then, how did you get your name?"  
  
Grabbing her bear again, she continued. "I remember sitting at the HRS station and they had the news on T.V.. I watched it for a moment, and noticed the man said a local girl named Raye had been killed, and the man was on trial for manslaughter. When the lady asked my name, I stared at her blankly and quietly said 'Raye..my name is Raye Manslaugher.'"  
  
Dib nodded and got up. "So..you had amnesia?" Shaking her head as he walked over and layed behind to her, she replied. "I honestly don't know..what's even more strange is I have these wild, off-the-wall dreams every now and then. I don't get it..It's like, these different images burned in my skull. Except, they're not..normal."  
  
She closed her eyes, and Dib decided to stop. He pulled her in his arms and held her close. "It's allright, all I need to know is that I love no other human being as much as you." Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at the aged ceiling. Tracing the cracks with her eyes, a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Dib, there's a reason why we're together, isn't there?" Not quite sure what she ment, he stared at her sternly. "What do you mean?" Giggling, she turned to face him. "Don't you believe it's fate that brought us here, right now? Don't think I'm weird, but I believe in destiny and that clichéd belief that everything has a reason. What do you think about this whole..relationship? It all seems too good to be true."  
  
Stoking her cheek, he looked into her beautiful wine eyes, and knew he never cared so much for someone. "I don't care if it's real or not, as long as I'm with you, I feel complete." She lied her head right next to his chest and listened to the gentle hum of his heart. Placing her arms around him, she pulled closer and inhaled his sweet scent.  
  
His trench coat smelled newly washed with that sweet-air/breeze dried scent. She breathed in his skin, which she could tell was washed with lavender soap. She always wanted to remember his distinct smell, because the truth was, she couldn't get enough of it. His heart made a steady beating sound, and he ran his slim fingers through her hair.  
  
"Raye, there's something I want to ask you." She looked up at him, but never stopped breathing in his calming scent. "Yes?" Clearing his throat, he buried his hand in one of the lower pockets on his black trench coat. "I've giving this a lot of thought, and I know we're just 14 and still have our whole life to look forward to, but there's just some driving force that makes me want to be with you every second of every day.."  
  
His hand surfaced, but it brought with it a small, silver ring with a sparkling red jewel on top. Smiling warmly, he grabbed her hand. ".. So with that unexplainable urge, I want to ask you to consider when we turn 18 and graduate high skool, will you marry me Raye Manslaughter?" Speechless at first, she just stared into his loving brown eyes in shock.  
  
Painting a nervous smile across her face, she replied. "Yes. Yes I will." His face filled with joy as he placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly---like it was made for her. He was so happy at that moment, thinking how right it felt to be near her. He rubbed her back gently as she stared at her ring.  
  
"Dib, you know I love you, right?" He nodded, and she sighed. "I don't  
  
want to spoil the mood, but don't you want to know more about me before we get that involved and committed? Hell, I don't even know everything about myself! We just met not even a month ago, and you're already proposing and I'm accepting? Doesn't this seem weird?"  
  
Afraid of rejection, he closed his eyes hurtfully. "I..never thought about it that way." Noticing his painful expression, she kissed his cheek softly. "That doesn't mean we can't go on like this, I'm just saying..we're awful young to even be making love, aren't we? I have a burning passion for you, and I want you but..something just isn't right about all this. It's all way too fast."  
  
Dib was quiet, and Raye wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him in her fragile grasp. "Let's just see where this goes, but only expect the non-expected." They both fell asleep in eachothers arms again, but this time forgetting the raging drunk in the other room and the awfully thin walls that divided the two bedrooms. FLAN  
  
A/N: Whoo! Wasn't that one a doozie? Ok, you know it's getting bad when even one of the main characters notices something wrong with the age and time deal. Hmmm, so does anyone think they have the whole story behind them figured out? Well, I can't tell you cuz I don't like spoilers, but I bet you're wrong! ^_~ heh, well I'm gonna go and write more now, okies? R&R please! Luv to those who have! Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ *Dr. Evil: "Don't mess with me, I'm one crazy Mo'Fo. I once had to pop a cop cuz he wasn't givin' me my props in Oak Town..Ya know, I heard that somewhere???" (*Please don't sue me, especially yew Mr. Myers! I'll poke you like crazy hyper monkey!) 


	16. A DevilWoman and a Missing Angel

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 16  
  
All day and Saturday night Zim had paced the floor back and forth thinking of so many things that wouldn't leave his poor brain alone. Poking and probing, the questions of "how he was to get her," or "why the tallests want her and what does she have to do with the Irken race" kept playing over and over again in his mind like a broken record.  
  
Most of the time, though, he usually came back to one single question that he'd been asking his self all along: "Why did he feel so close to home when he was with her?" He hadn't really thought of it until now, and he was sure that something non-human, something alien-like, reminded him of his homeplanet.  
  
Some deeply hidden memory was still lost somewhere in his head, something before Earth, before Impending Doom II, before FoodCourtia, something he should remember but couldn't. Finally, before he almost passed out from staying awake so long, he chuckled at the new plan he had just came up with. The mother of all plans. This was a grand entrance into Raye's heart, for sure.  
  
With a pleased smile, he lied down on the couch and shut his crimson eyes, thinking how nice it was that his real eye color was the same as hers while he drifted off into a deep slumber.-------------  
  
Raye was fast asleep in Dib's arms, with her red sheet covering her their bodies. The curtains stood still and lifeless, and light rain started to hit her window repeatedly making a chorus of small tapping sounds that were a joy to the sleeping ear. She was dreaming again. But tonight's dream was a little different than usual.  
  
This time when she awoke on the table, she wasn't young at all. Infact, she was her regular 14-year old self. Her maroon eyes darted around the blinding white room widly, and everything was still. Deathly still. The only noise she heard was her the steady beat of her heart.  
  
Seeing no one to assist her, she jumped off the slab of metal. Of course, the drills and other ominous objects were still attached to it, but she paid no mind as she walked to the steel door. Turning the knob, she expected to see that long hallway, but instead found herself staring at a wide, long graveyard.  
  
On the otherside of the door, bright green grass stretched for miles and small, white marble gravestones sat side by side eachother as far as the eye could see. The sun's rays shone into Raye's eyes, and she covered it with her hand. She stepped through the door on to the soft grass and it slammed behind her, disappearing completely.  
  
Looking behind her where the door was, she saw another section of gravesites. Except something was different about it, something stood out. There was a huge tree on top of a hill, one with stringy, gray Spanish Moss falling off of it's huge, brown limbs. She saw the white gravestone underneath it, but noticed something else there too. A person.  
  
Someone was standing there, grieving over the grave it looked like. Raye cocked her head to the side, and slowly walked towards the person and tree. Straightening out her ivory dress, she started to walk faster and faster towards the tree, trying to reconize the person in all black.  
  
Finally getting there, she stepped into the shade, immediately feeling the coolness the tree gave by blocking out the boiling sun. She looked at the person, their back to her with their face buried in their hands, weeping ever so quietly. She placed her hand on it's shoulder, and it turned around appearing to be Dib.  
  
He stared at her, all teary-eyed, and Raye looked at him concerned. "Dib? What's amatter?" He collapsed on the ground, never moving from the grave. He didn't answer, and another stream of hot tears ran down the path of the old, dried ones. Raye ducked down to meet him, and went to caress his face, but he turned away fast.  
  
"No peace for her......No rest for her......Still missing......" he babbled in a cracked, dry voice. Raye didn't know what to think. She tried reassuring him, but nothing worked. He saw her, but ignored her voice. He continued to say those three lines over and over again, until she got up.  
  
She walked over to the gravestone and kneeled down, reading the inscription---  
  
-Claire Amiee Membraine-  
BORN: June 27, 1967 DIED: December 16, 1994  
LOVING MOTHER AND WIFE, AN ANGEL NOW  
-BEYOND THE STARS-  
  
Raye covered her mouth at the sadness that overwhelmed her. She felt like crying herself. Not knowing why, she fought back unexpected tears that were forming in her moist eyes. "Beyond the stars......" she said, repeating the engraved quote.  
  
She stood up, and looked back at Dib who was lying on the ground now, curled up in a ball. A warm breeze touched her cold face, and her hair moved in waves behind her. For a while, almost everything was quiet.  
  
The only noise was the sound of the birds singing. Finally, she got sunk down again and reached out to Dib. Touching his shoulder, little bits of flashing pictures ran through her mind, and almost all at once she understood what he ment earlier.  
  
She saw Dib staring at his mother as she was wedged between the truck and tree, blood running out of her mouth in long streams. Then, she saw him weeping over her death at the funeral. She saw the big, beautiful church it was being held at. She watched as some man at the funeral told the family of 3 something she couldn't make out. She saw Dib, helpless 6- year old Dib, walk down to the aisle of pews to a solid oak coffin with a *boquet(A/N: I prolly didn't spell it right, but who cares?) of white roses in his small grasp.  
  
He looked so small in his black suite. His glasses were way too big for him, and they hung at an angle. She watched him walk up to the closed coffin, and set aside the roses to the right. Curiously, he placed his hands on the lid of the coffin. Closing his eyes, he lifted the lid up and it opened quickly. His eyes shot open, then him and Raye saw something unexpected.  
  
There was no body. There was no mutilated limbs or torso. Infact, there was nothing. No blood, no trace of anything in the sparkling white silk *cushion.(A/N: did I spell that right too? It's 2:21am) Not knowing what to do, the little boy just turned around and ran off. He ran out the double doors of the church and didn't even look back.  
  
Raye jerked her hand off of Dib's shoulder, and backed up. She stood up, and then everything went quiet again. It went deathly quiet again. Nothing moved, everything was still like the marble headstones in the ground. She couldn't tell if Dib spoke or not, but it was Bob's voice she heard. Or it sounded like Bob. A older, drunken voice broke the silence.  
  
"Goddamn you devil-woman, damn you to hell." Suddenly, the sun crashed to earth and lit the tree on fire. She felt the extremely hot flames as it burned the wood. She screamed, and tried to grab Dib, but he wouldn't budge from the grave. Without warning, a giant burning limb fell from the tree and caught her dress on fire. She screamed as she felt the flame burning her dress, ruthlessly trying to get to her skin.  
  
Then, like an angel, she heard Dib's voice calling to her. She couldn't see anything, because the smoke had become thick around her, but she heard him. "Raye! Raye, WAKE UP!!!!" and like a light at the end of the tunnel, her eyes burst open.  
  
Coughing, the first thing she saw was Dib's worried expression. He was bent over her, and he held her weak body in his arms. They were outside, and sirens of firetrucks and ambulances could be heard streets down. "Dib......what, happened???" she asked weakly.  
  
He sighed and she looked towards the house. Big clouds of black smoke came out of her open window as firefighters sprayed inside with water from their hoses. She looked back up at Dib and he hugged her tightly. "There was a fire in your room......it caught your sheets on fire. If it wasn't for the sheet ontop of us, I never would've had time to throw it off of you. It would've burned your skin."  
  
That explained one part of her dream. Then, out of nowhere, a guy dressed in a paramedic uniform came up to them with a stretcher. Dib and the guy lifted her ontop of it, and they strapped her in. She grabbed Dib's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Who......did it?" she asked, and she knew the answer before he even whispered the one word that anwered her question. "......Bob."  
  
Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, hell, everything hurt. When she tried to move, her body sent signals of pain to her brain, so she just sat still staring at the cruel night sky as the paramedic rolled the stretcher to the ambulance and her hand slowly slipped from Dib's. ------------------  
  
A/N: OH MY FOOKIN G-MAN! I'm TIRED as HELL! I wrote this chapter right after I finished 15, and now it's 2:48am. So, what do you think you know now, eh? Hmm......Claire wasn't in her coffin. Is this just a symbolic- dream thing or is her body really missing? Did Bob try to set Raye on fire after hearing her and Dib's conversation? All answers will come in good time. Please R&R and much thankies to those loyal peeps. Well, today's the 4th so I'm going to go get atleast a couple hours of sleep, which I've been currently deprived of. Bai.  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ Damn! How does Nny do the whole never-go-to-sleep thing!?! 


	17. Waking Up and Getting Caught In the Bath...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 17  
  
Raye opened her maroon eyes and automatically shut them again after the bright light of an overhead lamp reflected in them. Blinking a couple times and getting used to the brightness of the hospital room, she sat up in her bed. It was early morning, and brought her hand up to her eyes to protect them from the blistering sun shining through the window opposite to her.  
  
She was in one of those raising/decending beds, and was wearing a hospital robe. Feeling a bit weak, she lowered her hand and hugged herself close while looking around. The room was like a regular hospital room, with a small T.V., an ajustable bed, and so on. The walls was a soft baby blue, and the ceiling was a stained white.  
  
On the counter to her left, someone left a big vase of roses and small trinkets wrapped in brightly colored paper. Curiously, she took one wrapped in yellow paper and white string, and opened it. In the box was little pink & red M&M's. Smiling and smelling the sweet chocolate scent, she sat it aside, to tired to eat it that moment.  
  
Staring harder at the roses, she noticed a little white card stuck inbetween a stem and the vase. She grabbed it and opened it to the typed cursive blue print that read:  
  
"If I had a penny for how many times I thought of you since you've been away, I'd be a very rich person today."  
  
Covering her mouth, she let out a small giggle and started to read the black hand-written print below the blue.  
  
"I saw this card and even thought it's not original, it's true. Get Well Soon, I need someone to help me eat my Dad's damn toast. Haha. Love Always, Dib Membraine."  
"P.S: Umm...I drew you something I thought you'd like."  
  
Turning the card over, she saw a poorly drawn ghost that said "boo." Smiling wider, she placed the card back on the counter, and noticed someone sleeping in a chair by the door. She turned her body around and placed her feet on the floor. Standing up, she straightend out her blue and white speckled hospital robe and walked up to Dib, who was sound asleep on the oak chair.  
  
Sitting on his knees, she looked at his innocent expression as he slept. He looked like a little boy about 5, and Raye moved his single spike from his glasses. Taking a long breath, she pecked his large forehead. His eyes slowly opened to see her sitting on him. Letting a smile creep on his face, he gave her a hug. She breathed in his unique scent once again.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you......but how could I resist?" she whispered happily. Dib slowly pulled away and looked at her face, the bruises barely visible anymore. "I'm glad you did......I was worried you'd never wake up."  
  
Raye giggled unintentionally, watching how his expression changed to a kids again when he said that. Holding his right hand in hers, she massaged his palm. "Why'd you worry? I'm a warrior, grrr! Nothing can harm me." Using his free hand, he ran it through her uncombed black hair. "But I've been here for 3 days waiting for you to wake up."  
  
She stopped loving his hand and stared open-mouthed at him. "......3 days!?! I've been here that long? I thought it was just 1." Dib shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you inhaled alot of smoke in your lungs. That, and your body was very exausted from the shock of almost getting set on fire."  
  
Her head hung, and slowly let his hand go. ".......and Bob?" Dib's eyes met the ground and sighed. "He got accused of murder and arson, and if found guilty could get 20 to life, slim chance of parol." Looking to the side, Raye sighed as well. "Yea, well you know how the law goes around here......he'll be out in 2 years, if that." (A/N: With just the author's slight POV)  
  
Closing her eyes, she lied her head on Dib's chest, letting the gentle "badum badum" of his heart fill her ears. "Where......am I going to go?" Stroking her hair more, he pulled her close. "Dad said you can stay with us......but you have to move into the extra room. I didn't want you to go back to the HRS shit......I want you here with me."  
  
Slightly cracking her eyes open, she stared out the window at the car-filled parking lot below. "......What time is it?" Looking at the clock on the wall, he replied. "......Dawn. 5:45am." Raye got up and walked over to the window.  
  
Looking in the wide bathroom, she saw an outfit hanging from the shower rail. It was a pair of tight, dark blue bellbottoms you could get from stores such as the Body Shop, a short V-neck white tank-top that had silver glitter lining the the neck, a regular white bra and undies, and a pair of open-toe high heels that had a black strap over the the foot and another that hooked by the ankles by a silver buckle.  
  
Her eyes moved from the outfit to the ground a couple times, until she smiled. Dib stared, trying to see her intentions. "What are you thinking?" he asked, and with no reply, she ran into the bathroom, grabbed the out-of-personality clothes and ran back. Laying them on her bed, she ran to the door and locked it. Swinging her hips, she walked back to the bed and started unwravling the ties to her robe.  
  
Dib smirked catching on, as the robe fell to her knees. Brushing all her hair behind her, she turned around to face him. He stared at her naked body and his heart speed increased, but his heart wasn't the only thing that did either. (^.~) With a slick smile, she grabbed a black comb that was on the counter and ran it through her hair as she told him what was on her mind.  
  
".......I want to go to skool." Dib's reaction changed from excited to disappointed. "......You what?" he asked, getting a different response than what he thought. Pulling on her bra and panties, she shrugged. "I want to go back to skool, there's supposed to be a halloween dance, and I want to buy a ticket." Dib sighed as he watched her put on her shirt and pants, and sunk down in his seat.  
  
"Oh......ok, but I don't know if the hospital will let you." Slipping her foot in the black heels, she laughed slightly while strapping them in. "Heh.......well they don't know Raye Manslaughter, do they?" Walking over to Dib, she pulled him off the chair and wrapped her arms around him. He was tall compared to her, so she had to look up.  
  
He bent down to kiss her. "They're in for a surprise, eh?" After sharing a long sweet kiss, Dib tried to move his hand up her shirt, but she blocked it and turned around teasingly. He rolled his eyes as she walked toward the bathroom, smiling at him deviously.  
  
"What? Am I supposed to chase after you?" he asked, and she playfully replied. "Wanna quicky before skool? C'mon, the bathroom, 5 minutes." She winked as he followed her in there. What they didn't know was that the Professor was walking up the hallway with the room key, ready to check on his son and his maybe-future-daugher-in-law.  
  
Stopping outside the door, Mr. Membraine smiled thinking of the new addition to the family. He had allready signed the papers, and she was to live with them until she turned 18. Dib was so......"happy" when he was with her, something his big-headed son wasn't since his mother's death. Placing the key in the lock, he chuckled to himself.  
  
"She's a good girl anyways." He turned the key until it clicked and placed his hand on the knob. "She shouldn't get into too much trouble......" he thought, opening the door quietly. Looking for Dib and Raye, he didn't see them. What he did see though was the open bathroom door and sounds coming from it.  
  
Curious, he walked up to the door and shaded his eyes at the sight of Dib backed into the wall with Raye infront, her shirt coming down and both their pants halfway down. "Oh holy god!" yelled the digrungtled dad, as Raye and Dib turned around and screamed. The professor slammed the door and ran out the room all dramatic like. FLAN  
  
A/N: Hah! That was fuuuuuunny! I don't know why, but the many thoughts of Mr. Science going through the hardships of parenting is just so damn hilarious! I've got much more traumatizing things I could do to him too, but I don't know if I'm going to use them in the next chapter. Whoo! Finally, the moment all you mosher's have been waiting for: The Return of Christie! MUAHAHAHA! After all, how could one be satisfied if I didn't do something horrible to her??? **smile smile** Does Dib have a birthday? Someone please tell me if the Allmighty Thinnest gave him a B-day please!! **grovels at your feet** If not, then I'll just create one and I might change his age to 15. I dunno, I'm still thinkin' bout it.  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ Interesting Fact: Through most of the story, I was listening to one of the only rap songs I really really like, 112's "Peaches and Cream." 


	18. Ooooo' Sounds and Other Violent Things

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter18  
  
The whole ride to skool was quiet----the professor didn't know what to say or do and Dib and Raye was too embarassed to say anything. Finally stopping at the skool entrance, the two jumped out of the big van and closed the door all zombie-like.  
  
People stared at Raye and Dib, who held eachother's hand and started walking to the front door. Whispers about what had happened to Raye and Dib spread through out the High Skool like wildfire. Wanting to avoid any rumors upfront, they just walked to class and sat at their assigned seats.  
  
Raye looked back at Dib with a chuckle and reached back for his hand again. He grabbed it and held it tight. Smiling, he fondled the ring she hadn't taken off since he placed on her finger. No one else was in the class, and she turned around in her seat to give him a quick peck since affection was outlawed in skool.  
  
As soon as the first bell rang, people stormed into the class like a swarm of bees. Turning around in her seat, Raye just stared at her desk feeling all the piercing stares from her classmates. Everything went quiet when they saw her, and it make her and Dib uncomfortable.  
  
Breaking the silence, Christie walked up to Dib and sat her tiny-shorts butt down on his desk and straightened out her bright pink V- neck shirt. "Dib......I can't believe you stooped that low, like, what made you think you deserve anything below parol-violating trash?" Before Dib could get angry, Raye was ahead of the game by 50 points.  
  
Slamming her hands on the desk and jumping out of her seat, she knocked Christie to the ground and balled up her fists. "What the FUCK is that supposed to mean!?!" Everyone including Dib just back up and dared not to interfere the cat-fight about to go on in first period science.  
  
Christie hit the ground with a "THUD" and Raye loomed over her, casting Christie into her shadow. "Listen bitch, the ONLY person in this damn classroom who's even related to TRASH is this lil fuckin' hoe I'm staring at right now!" Everyone made that "Oooooo she jis dissed you" sound. Christie looked over at her ever-so-popular friends, and not wanting to lose a fight to a nobody, she cooley stood up.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I can't believe YOU call ME a hoe when you're the one who's riding Dib like you're in some damn Rodeo!" Enter the "Oooooo" sound again. Christie placed her hand on her hip and stood there looking at an open-mouthed Raye.  
  
Raye tightened her fists and stared right into Christie's blue eyes. Christie put her hand up to her mouth like she just slipped out some important secret. "Oooops! No one was supposed to know that, huh!?! Silly me! It's not my fault you're a poor bastard who seeks attention from someone who's gonna dump your skanky ass anyways. No new news here."  
  
It all happend so suddenly. No one knows if Christie knew she was going to get hit or not, but Raye swung her fists as hard as she could and it landed on Christie's right cheek, knocking her down again. Raye jumped ontop of her and a circle formed around the two.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAMN FAMILY AGAIN! IF YOU EVER SAY ONE DAMN WORD ABOUT ME AND DIB I'M GONNA LOOSE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE CHEWING ON IT FOR A WEEK!!!!!!"  
  
Dib just stood there in shock as Mr. Ineedoxygen walked in the classroom like nothing was out of the normal. He pranced to his desk whistling the national anthem theme, and sat down oblivious to the two fighting teenage girls and the big circle of cheering students that surrounded them.  
  
Raye was sitting on Christie to where the preppy bitch couldn't move if she had to, and she continually inflicted blows to Christie's bleeding head. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Mr. Ineedoxygen calmly walked to the middle of the circle and stared at the two girls.  
  
"Ms. Manslaughter, Ms. Dahoe, what is going on here?" he asked, and Raye answered in sequence with the repeated hits to Christie Dahoe's skull. "She.......insulted.........me and...........my...........boyfriend!" Mr. Ineedoxygen stood there for a second, tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Christie cried out in pain.  
  
"Mr. Ieedoxen....elp eee!!!!" Sighing, the old coot snapped his fingers and demanded Raye get off Christie. She obeyed, and jumped off the bloody cheerleader who layed on the ground with imprints of Raye's ring all over her face.  
  
Cracking her freshly-blooded knuckles, she spit in Christie's matted hair and walked out of the room all calm like. The class went in a riot---people cheered for Raye when she left, saying she was the victor of the first bloody fight of the year. Dib on the other hand, was still in shock when he ran after her.  
  
Catching up, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she swerved around to meet her boyfriend's confused gaze. "Raye.......what went on back there?" She sighed moved her eyes to the wall. "You saw what she about me......about you......I couldn't just let it slide ya know?" Dib shook his head and sighed. Raye looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What......did I do something wrong? Why are you so upset that I kicked Christie's ass? It was bound to happen anyway." Dib hung his head and stared at the ground. "It's not that......it's just the fact that you weren't yourself back there."  
  
Raye lifted an eyebrow. "What? How wasn't I myself? She provoked me!" Dib stared up at her with a doubtful expression. "Raye, I've never seen you that angry." She shrugged her shoulders and inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry......but I couldn't help it, I was just so mad that I had to hit her. What were you going to do?"  
  
Dib didn't say anything, and Raye nodded. "Exactly. I'm not going to let someone like that intimidate me. Or maybe her 'V-neck' outfit was intimidating you." Dib stared at her, shocked again but this time for a different reason. She just turned around and started walking away.  
  
Dib called out to her, to stunned to move. "You know I'm not like that!" But Raye answered back something he didn't expect. "Every male of the human race is!" as she turned the corner............ ZOOM  
  
A/N: Howdy-ho, fine people! So how'd you like this chapter? YES! YES! FINALLY I CAUSED PHYSICAL HARM TO CHRISTIE DAHOE! WHOO! She's not dead yet so I can't say I'm finished, but I CAN say the fun's just beginning. Don't you hate chicks who's all talk? God they annoy me. I remember I wanted to make her sound like a total bitch, and the line that says: "Oh. My. God. I can't believe YOU call ME a hoe when you're the one who's riding Dib like you're in some damn Rodeo!" was originally: "Oh. My. God. I can't believe YOU call ME a hoe when you're the one who's fucking Dib like he's some damn bobsled," cuz I watched the deleted scenes from Austin Power's Goldmember and the "Scottish Bobsled" skit had me laughing like I was 5 again. But my friend Melmel pointed out it didn't really make sense, and actually, It doesn't. So thankies to meh Mommy Mel-Mel fer helping me and for ze faithful readers who's waited patiently for this glorious chapter. Well, I must go write chapter 19 now, and cause more chaos! R&R please!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ If anyone's interested, I started a JTHM fic called "Under the Falling Moon"....if you happen to read it, could you maybe tell me if it's worth a chapter 2? 


	19. Playing Hooky with Bloody Knuckles

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter19  
  
Raye turned the corner, furious at Dib for being angry at the fact she kicked that *blonde bitch's ass(A/N: *sorry to any blondes out there ^^'''). Looking down at the ground, she hurried towards the girls bathroom which was down the hall.  
  
Suddenly, she hit something and fell back on her behind. A sharp pain crawled up her spine from her tailbone, as she looked up and saw Zim standing over her. He was late for class obviously, and stared at her bloody knuckles with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Raye-human......please tell me that's ketchup on your hands," he asked helping her up, and she shook her head. "If I was lucky.......no, I got in a fight." Standing, she cursed in her mind at the hand-me-down heels the good-will gave her. Zim smirked staring her up-and-down.  
  
"This isn't exactly you're taste in clothing, is it?" Laughing nervously, she gave him a sarcastic look. "Well, when they've lost about everything they own, beggers can't be choosers huh?." Zim nodded, and turned around opening his pak. Pulling out something, he faced her again with a cool smile.  
  
"Yea, I heard about the fire. I wanted to visit you but that horrible..disgusting..Dib-beast wouldn't let me." He held out his hand and in his palm stood a small, brown box. Raye stared at it, unsure if she should except it or not.  
  
Zim shuffled his foot on the ground, and Raye eyed the box carefully. "Should I?" she asked, and he nodded. She placed her hand on the box and he suavely rubbed her hand with one of his claws. Blushing, she grabbed his gift and tucked it away in her small black purse that hung at her side.  
  
Searching in her eyes, he noticed she looked sad in some way. "So, Raye..Did you get in a fight with him or something?" She stared at him, surprised that he knew she was upset. "In a way, yes.." Zim couldn't help but smirk wider as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yea, he can be..a prick, every male of the human race is," he said with a wink. Had he heard her say that to Dib? But that statement made her affection towards Zim..reappear. She had been hurt by men so many times, and they all were human, but Zim..wasn't from Earth. Maybe, just maybe, he knew she knew his secret.  
  
Something in his purple eyes told her that he knew. She looked down at the ground shamefully, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Why don't we play hooky? Let's leave this foul learning institute that smells of hideous teenagers." Without taking a moments thought to consideration for Dib or her teachers, she agreed.  
  
"Just get me out of here.." she pleaded, as he was delighted to hear those words come from her mouth. "All the teachers are in class, so if we run, we can get to my base----er, house." He smiled as they started to walk to the front double doors and off campus. -----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Dib had slowly walked back into class. He walked through the door, and the first thing he saw was Christie weeping at the mixing of make-up and blood on her face. He looked around at the students, who gave him thumbs up. He sat at his desk and sunk in his seat.  
  
Then, a guy that sat next to him named Jarrod, tapped his shoulder. "Dude! You rock to have a girlfriend that hard-core!" Dib thanked him, wondering why everyone kept smiling at him. All because of Raye?  
  
What happened to the Raye that would never hurt a fly? Or even think of hurting another person? For that split second he had seen her turn into someone else, and he didn't like that change in personality.  
  
All these thoughts ran through his mind until he noticed she hadn't been back from the bathroom yet. The bell was about to ring, and she had been gone for 40 minutes. Suddenly, he became worried. He didn't know exactly why, but he was worried to death for her. That's how he knew that he was madly in love.. ---------------  
  
Raye and Zim bursted through his front door and she plopped down on the couch. Zim sat on the opposite side and watched her twidle her fingers. That's when he noticed the ring. Why he had to ask the question was beyond his idea: he already knew the answer.  
  
"So, who got you that ring?" She looked up at him and sighed. "..Dib." He nodded and stared at the ground. Christie's blood had dried on her knuckles, and it was quite uncomfortable to her. "Zim, do you have a bathroom?"  
  
He met her gaze, and slowly shook his head. "I do but.." She raised an eyebrow. "..But what?" "Uh..it's backed up! Gir had, uh, Crazy Taco yesterday. Whoo! It's stinky in there. But I have sink!" Nodding, she followed him to the kitchen sink.  
  
She turned on the water and started to wash the blood from her hands. They started to feel clean again, which made her a little bit more happy. She turned around and noticed Zim's pale expression as he stared at the running water. Was he afraid of it or something?  
  
She tunred the water off, and dried her hands well. She stroked his soft green skin and smiled. "Listen, I've got to talk to you.." Zim nodded, as he followed her back into the living room. ---------------  
  
A/N: Hmm..what could she want to talk about? Well, I'm not going to spoil it fer ya and thanks to DoomDib777 for reviewin' me yesterday! Yes, I know all men are like that, I just pointed it out but I still wuv you even though I am in a male-bashing mood. ^____~ Well, uhhh..review if you want and I'm going to start chapter 20! Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ I wrote two pages from my diary about when I was recruiting the IZ cast for this fic. If you want to read, it's called Behind The Scenes: Project 59. Good god, horrible memories still haunt me. **shudders** 


	20. The Truth Unveils and More Shocking Myst...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 20  
  
Raye led Zim back into the living room and sat down on the fluffy couch. She sighed and Zim watched her curiously. Was she nervous about something? Intestinal gas? He still wasn't very good at human emotions yet.........  
  
"Zim? Why are you here?" she asked, and he laughed fakely. "Be....cause! I was born here like a regular human-mongoose!" She grabbed his hand fiercly, but gently, and stared in his violet eyes. "Stop the lying. Who sent you to Earth?"  
  
"The Tallests." It just rolled out of his mouth like that. For one split second he had betrayed every Invader that ever served under the Irken Empire. He grabbed his mouth and tried to fake it again. "Yea.......the Tallests! My, uh, Mother and Father were tall! Oh, how tall they were!" Her gaze saddened, and drifted to the floor.  
  
"I know. Dib told me all about you, Zim." He expected to be afraid. He expected to be afraid she would turn him in and do horrible experiments on him. But, for some reason, that fear never even touched him. He sat down next to her and lied his gloved hand ontop of hers.  
  
"The truth is, that I was sent here from a planet called Irk......." For the next 10 minutes, he told her everything. Finally, someone to confide in. Someone who knew him for Invader Zim, not the short- foreign student in their class. He told her about the mission, about the Great Assigning, about his rivalry between Dib, and about the Tallests.  
  
Funny thing was, when he mentioned something about Purple or Red, she flinched. Raye never knew them, yet there was something vaguely familar about them. She could feel their soft, green skin upon hers and the warm, soothing touches they gave her. What was it about Zim that brought all of this back? Why, now most of all, did she want to become part of their world?  
  
Was it because of the sting of jealousy she felt between Dib and Christie? Or the hurt that even her own human boyfriend wouldn't stand up for her? Sure, she had been beat, burned, stabbed, abused in every way possible by a man but she had always bounced back. She was strong that way. But why did she want to leave it all behind now? Just because of jealousy?  
  
Or something else? Zim studied her expression, which was unreachable. After telling her all of his deepest secrets, would she still look at him the same? Almost as soon as he thought that, she placed her cool hand on his face. "Irken Invader Zim.......suddenly it all sounds so nice."  
  
He stared at her, unsure of what to do or say, as she turned around. "Listen, I don't know why I'm even considering showing you this, especially with Dib being my boyfriend, but can you tell me what this is?" She lifted her shirt, and revealed her pale, thin back to him.  
  
She unclamped the strap of her bra, and covered as much of her breasts as possible. Turning around to face him, she closed her eyes and revealed the pointy black tattoo on her heart. "I've had it all my life, and no one can tell me what it is or how I got it........"  
  
Zim stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ok, so he was attracted to this earth-beast, but he didn't try staring at what her hands were covering. Instead, he stared at what was in the middle of them. Taking off his gloves, he touched the marking with his bare claws.  
  
Shuddering at his cold touch, she looked down at him and his curiosity. Usually, if anyone else besides Dib tried touching her that way, she would've turned away. But something inside wanted him to touch her even more.  
  
He traced the strange print in total shock, as his eyes finally met hers. "Raye, you can only get this from Irk." She stared at him confused, and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" He placed his whole palm on the tattoo, and moved his stern face closer.  
  
"Meaning, only the Tallests themselves can stamp this on." She looked down at the ground and sighed. "Do you think I'm........like you?" He lied his head on her chest unexpectidly, and fondled her hair between his claws.  
  
"There's a possibility that, you're not like any of the foul, disgusting humans I've met." Feeling the warmth of him curled up on her, she lied back and pulled closer. He grabbed her purse and opened it. Pulling out the box he gave her, he slowly opened the top.  
  
She stared at him as he brought out a small pair of silver earrings. They both had a little chain hanging down, with a tiny emerald at the ends. He gently placed them on her ears, and the sparkling green stones hung lazily near her chin.  
  
He saw them, and for some reason he had to get them. He made the store owner explain what they were for (since he didn't have ears) and bought them. Inching ever so close to her ear, he hissed something in his own language in them and her cheeks lit up in an explosion of red.  
  
She didn't know what he said conciously, but unconciously she knew somehow he was commenting on her appeal to him. He placed his hands ontop of hers, and she wanted to lower them. Oh how she wanted to just fall into his lustful arms and stay there. But, there was something driving her back.  
  
Something that ment more than lust. She was hurt, yes, but in love also. She was in total lust with Zim, but she was in love with Dib. His *15-year old body(*A/N: I'll explain later) was all hers had known, and the first to ever venture inside. Even now, she felt sort of dirty, sitting here with no shirt. Atleast her chest was covered, but if she didn't intervene they wouldn't be for long.  
  
She turned away but he crawled ontop of her. "Don't think of him, think of me," he whispered as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. "I want to know what you're made of......."  
  
Crawling down to her jeans, he unzipped them and ran his claws lightly from her naval to her panty line. She shivered, half-enjoying half- loathing the tickling effect it had on her. He bent down and kissed her naval, and looked back up at her. "Tell me human, what's this for?"  
  
She sighed and stared across the room. "It's our belly-button. When concieved, we're inside our mother, connected to her by a certain cord that feeds our embryo what it needs to grow. When grown and born, the cord is still attatched and is cut off, leaving a whole where it used to be connected. Sorta, a reminder of your mom."  
  
"Do you remember your mom?" he questioned, and she shook her head. "No, I don't. But every now and then I dream of a woman that steals me from......" Her voice trailed off as she remembered a black figure scoop her away from the tall shadows in her dream. Suddenly, the black "thing" started to take form of a woman. She had dark hair and honey-colored eyes.  
  
Her slim figure ran fast holding that small child. Something about that woman reminded her of something. Then, for some strange reason, a phrase from a current dream shot into her head. "BEYOND THE STARS" just kept on playing in her mind like a broken record as she stared at the woman.  
  
But that was from the dream she had of Dib and his mother. What did it all mean? What did it all add up too? Did she somehow know his mother? But the lady was dead! Or was she? Nothing made sense anymore as Zim waved his hands infront of her face.  
  
"Hullooo? Raye-human! Have I lost you?" Her consencious jolted awake, as she looked for the nearest clock. "Zim! What time is it!?!" He stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "It's 3:05pm, why?" She stared at her half-naked body underneath his. "Skool's over," she muttered. "Yea, so?" he asked. "What if someone-----" but before she could finish her sentence, the front door swung open and a shadow stood in it's doorway staring at Raye and Zim. -------------------------  
  
A/N: Whoo-whee! Who could that be? Hm? You really wanna know? It's the last person you'd gueeeeeeeeeess! **laughs** Well, anyways on account to the Author's Note earlier, someone emailed me saying that Dib's birthday was in March so I'm changing his age to 15. Actually, I shoulda done that in the beginning, but I'm to lazy and I didn't think of it until here recently. Wheee! More suspense! It kills you, no? Who WAS that shadow from her dream and how does it connect with the phrase "BEYOND THE STARS?" All will come in good time, children of Jimmy-Crack Corn! But he don't crack my corn! Blargh! But uh, heh........actually, **refers to Invader Jed** you have no idea of how close you are to some of my future "plans." Hmm, I might throw in the big fight scene just for your amusement. ^_^ **smile** But uhh, please R&R and thankies to those who already have. Well, I shall leave you with the evil cliff-hanger of doom now, okie? Later!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ I want the Hot Topic sticker that has the dog pooping and saying: "I may not be smart, but I can poop big." or sumthin like that ^_^'''' 


	21. Sweet, PeachyTasting Revenge

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 21  
  
"HEEEEERE'S JOOOOHNNY!!!" squeeled Gir as he bolted threw the door. Zim and Raye watched with blank expressions as the door slammed behind them and the green dog calmly sat next to the two. Pulling out the remote, he switched the giant T.V. to the Angry Monkey Show. "I love this show...." he said smiling.  
  
"That monkey....." Zim scolded at the growling ape infront of him. Pulling on her shirt, Raye sighed. "Zim, I really need to talk to you more but I just can't do this........" He stared at her smugly. "Doing what?" he asked seductively. (*A/N: *LOL* this is starting to sound like a teenage drama, no?)  
  
She turned away and her thought was drowned out by Gir's screeches of glee at the T.V. screen. Zim, on the other hand, his mind was going fast. Very fast. All the advantages of giving in to the temptation was runing through his brain at that moment.  
  
Reason 1: She was his worst enemy's girlfriend. Oh how he could get sweet, peachy-tasting revenge on him. Reason 2: It would be easier to get her to agree to go to Irk with him if he tamed her. Reason 3: He liked her. Plain and simple, he wanted to get into her anatomy anyways.  
  
She inhaled slowly. "Listen, I've got a boyfriend........" "And what!?! Do you honestly want to be loyal to him when he didn't even return that same gratitude towards you!?! he smirked. ".........But, he didn't cheat on me! He just........didn't stand up for me when I needed him to," she said exhaling quickly. Grabbing her hand, he led her towards the kitchen.  
  
"Trust me, if you come down to my base with me now, I won't bother you anymore after the Halloween dance." She stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he stopped by the garbage bin. She closed her eyes and sighed. Dib was such a good boyfriend: He had accepted her, loved her, welcomed her to his home when she had no where to go, and sat by her bed for 3 days when she was sick.  
  
To do this to him? Why? For temptation? For lust? Maybe something was wrong with her. Whatever it was that led her down that elevator to the darkened room, it's like a switch was turned off somewhere in her brain. In this mostly empty room, he didn't have control over her emotions but he had total power of her body.  
  
"Zim.........I want to see you," she said quietly as he nodded. Walking closer to her, she pulled his wig off to reveal two antenna's. She stroked them curiously and he shivered. Well, atleast she knew what made him weak in the knees. Pulling back her hand, he popped out his contacts revealing shining ruby eyes that matched his intensitivity.  
  
"Listen, I really need to go back home," she said not moving any muscle in her body. He shook his head, and her reflection bounced back with a crimson touch in his eyes. "But I haven't even started........." he smirked deviously. YAY  
  
A/N: I updated! Yay! Oh, guess what? I'm REALLY in High Skool now! Whee! That's the reason I haven't wrote in sooooooo long. I've been at PFHS band camp for two straight weeks from 3:00pm-8:00pm then straight to skool. GOD I've been tired but I'm back! Whoo! So, that strange shadow wasn't who you expected, eh? SPEAK! Heh, nm but I'm gonna go write the next chapter now. Oh, btw the next chapter is filled with some spicy hot sauce, if ya know what I mean. **winkwink** Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~I'm gunna devote a whole chapter to Gir eventually, so just wait! 


	22. Yes, Temptation Is The Most Pleasurable ...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 22  
  
The Irken symbol on her chest heated up and her heart started beating faster and faster while Zim walked closer towards her. For some strange reason, she didn't have any control over her body. Was she in a trap? Whatever it was, he took her hand and guided her down the trash bin to an elevator.  
  
"Computer! Take me to projector room!" he screeched, and the elevator started going down below the ground. "What's the projector room?" she asked, and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Pituful huuuumans, you don't own a projector room?" She just looked at him blankly and he shook his head slowly.  
  
"It's a room where you can alter the appearance of anything around you into whatever you wish," he said smoothly. She just coldly stared at the ground and replied quietly. "Oh." He didn't say anything to her until the elevator finally stopped and the door swung open.  
  
He led her into an empty dome-shaped room, which was as big as a whole library. Zim snapped his fingers and a little pedestal popped up in the middle of the floor. Standing on it, he turned to her and cleared his throat. "Well? Where would you like to be?" he asked, and she just stood there clutching herself tightly, isolating herself from his tricks.  
  
"I don't care." He shrugged his shoulders and typed something on the pedestal keyboard. It disappeared and all of a sudden the top of the room turned pitch black. Little silver stars hung lazily in the "sky" and a big silver full moon illuminated the now grassy floor. She looked around, and noticed she was standing in a big, white gazebo with a huge telescope pointing towards the black heaven.  
  
She turned around at the rustling of grass behind, and gasped at what she saw. Dib was standing underneath the moon, the silver beams lighting up his milky skin. One side of his lip lifted up into a bold smirk, and that's when she noticed that it wasn't him.  
  
Zim hated the idea. He hated it completely, but she wasn't going to respond to him unless he changed into something she loved: Dib. A cruel joke it was, but he had to take on some other physical for mating anyways, since Irkens didn't have sexual organs.  
  
"Raye, you look stunning tonight." Looking down, she had noticed he had changed her into a long, flowing white gown. She grabbed the fabric and it felt so real. Zim smiled and walked over to meet her on the gazebo. "This isn't my favorite body, but I know that you'll love it more than mine."  
  
She looked down at the ground again. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's..........not the same though........." she sighed as his smooth touch found its way up to her cold cheek. "Why can't it be? Just let the night flow........." he hissed, and she found herself in his strong embrace, his lips ontop of hers and thier tongues intertwined.  
  
He held her tightly, savoring this moment. Moving his hands all over her body, he finally placed them on the small of her back, pulling her whole lower torso closer to his increasing size. For the moment, she believed Zim was Dib. She had to convence her mind that it was Dib she was kissing, that it was Dib's waist she wrapped her legs around as he backed her into the wall.  
  
She wanted the night to flow, and the reason to blame was because she wanted Dib. She wanted him so badly, and there his flesh was. So she tore his trench coat off, and tossed it aside repeating the same process with his shirt. Zim had took off the stupid, irritating glasses that covered his now honey-colored eyes.  
  
Passion was high as she unbuckled her imitation lover's belt, and unzipped his pants. Taking time away from his lushious lips, she moved down the small, barely-noticable thin black hair that trailed down his stomach to his genitals. He closed his eyes as she exposed his gradually increasing shaft to the heated aura around them.  
  
By this time she had lost all memory that this was even Zim inside. Usually, this is something you would remember or notice, but something in the air had clouded her memory. Hell, he even smelled like Dib.  
  
He shivered under her touch as she lovingly stroked his firm erection. Placing it in her mouth, she gently sucked and played around for a while, and he threw his head back in pleasure and satisfaction. She like getting that kind of reaction from him, so she placed as much as she could inside until he thought he was going to burst. Luckily, he didn't because she stopped and stood up to face him.  
  
The green emeralds of her earings glistened as she slowly let the dress fall to her knees. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He stared at her naked body, and touched her everywhere, curious to her anatomy. He was in shock how accurate his journal entries were. She looked so small and innocent for some strange reason, standing there with the twinkling stars behind her.  
  
But he had other plans that didn't involve innocence. He wanted to control her body, and have her totally submit to his vicious demands. A seductive smile appeared on Zim's(Dib's? O_o?) face, as he grabbed her possesivly and pinned her on the ground. She lied underneath his grasp as he bombarded her body with quick, light kisses. He grabbed her wrists and placed her arms above her head as he roughly pushed into her.  
  
Kissing her neck, he pushed in and out hard and fast, making her squeel in imense pleasure. Zim quickly placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, teasing her. "Try and hold it in!" he demanded, and watched in pleasure how after she tried to be quiet ended up in her screaming even louder. The only thing that bothered him was that she wasn't screaming his name, she was calling for her boyfriend. She repeated "his" name over and over again.  
  
He knew he had to erase her memory that she was actually in a false reality, and it made him sad that she didn't remember who was her master. But this was no time for anything remotely depressing, because they had created something beautiful together. And this lasted for as long as it could, until the warm feeling inside them burst into a tidal wave of pure ectasy. Their intercoursing genitals were bathed in the warm, sticky substance. Zim wondered what it was for, but not to jolt her memory back, he didn't want to ask.  
  
Feeling relieved after the explosion, she sighed and lied her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. "Dib, I love you........." she said, gently drifting into a happy slumber. With mixed emotions, he whispered to her. "It's me, Zim, and I love you too human..........." he said stroking her hair.  
  
If she had found out that he wasn't who she thought he was at the moment, then she would've been so upset. He wanted to turn back into his regular form, but if she woke up then she wouldn't be very happy anymore to find out that she had just slept with her boyfriend's mortal enemy. Yes, temptation is the most pleasurable sin...................... BLEEP  
  
A/N: So how did you like this one, huh? Technically, she didn't really cheat on Dib since Zim kinda stole his appearence and stuff. I dunno, this chapter is crucial in the story plot, but I'm not going to say why! So thankies to those who've reviewd and waited patientally for me to update. If you haven't, please R&R and sorry if there's some typo's but it IS 2:09am. Well, I'm out okies? Later.  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ Is that a nightstick or are you just happy to see me? 


	23. GIR O RAMA!

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 23 **I DO NOT OWN the quote from Super Troopers**  
  
Gir lazily switched the channels on the T.V. multiple times, until the Krazy Taco man appeared on the screen. Tongue rolling out, he watched the man beat the floor. "Whoo! Boy am I craaaaazy! Just like our NEW taco salad! Whoo!" The robot jumped off the couch onto the floor and rolled around. "TAAAAAACO! MUST OBEY THE TACOOOOO MOOSE!"  
  
Getting up, he ran towards the door, missing it and running into the wall falling backwards. "FLAN!" he said quite randomly, crashing through the window and started running through the street. It was about 5:30pm, and his master was still gone with the new person. Standing in the middle of the road, a short blonde headed kid came by slowly with his red bike.  
  
"Wow! That's a buffalo!" he screeched, knocking the kid off his shiny new bicycle. Rising it above his head, he looked at the kid with a stupid grin. "MEOW!" Running off with it, the kid just sat on the curve crying his eyes out at the loss of his ultra-cool bike.  
  
Gir, on the other hand, was skipping happily along the street with his new, uh, toy in his grasp. That's when he noticed an even more oober-awesome plaything. Riding down the road was a little old lady about 90 with one of those snazzy skooter things. His mouth dropped open and started drooling at the sight of his new love.  
  
Suddenly his eye's turned red while mounting the bike. "Retrieval of Skooter in progress." Turning back to a normal empty blue, he wailed "MOO!" as the bike started going down the large hill towards the lady and her skooter. The bike stormed down the hill, picking up speed. "WHEE-HOO-HOO!" he squeeled, hitting the back of the lady and landing on the trunk of a car ahead. Staring through the open window, he saw a baby in a carseat. One of the ugliest babies ever seen with our eyes. Whoo, was he ugly. And bald.  
  
"HI baby!" The baby just stared with his hideously deformed eyes. "Ga?" In reply, Gir said: "HOLY BEE-JEE-BEES! Are those REAL!?!" Flying off the car, he jumped onto the old lady, beating her head until she fell to the ground. "You fucking whippersnapping kid! Gaaaargh!" she said as a truck ran her over. (**has moment of silence as trumpets play in the background**)  
  
"YAY! I GOTS MY MOOSE!" he said, turning the stick in a clockwise motion, and the skooter went around and around in circles with the motion of the joystick. "Yay! I'm gunna be sick!" he screeched with joy, as some big white van with blue and purple flowers pulled up. A dude with long, shaggy red hair and a beaded headband stuck his head out of the window.  
  
"Hey 'lil dude, you wunna come party with us?" Ceasing the movement of his skooter, he cocked his head to the left. "I do.........." Getting in the van, the other guy who had short blonde hair with a blue tye- dye shirt made a peace sign. "Yo, welcome to the van of luuuuve." Gir smiled widly. "I've gots me sum CORN!" The two men laughed amusingly until they pulled up at a small, crusted building on the side of a street corner.  
  
The three got out, and walked in the door, immediatly a cloud of doper-smoke and funky disco music surrounded them. It was a hippy club. "Yo, dude, stay right here ok? I've gotta go hug my parrot freedom," the red-headed hippy said as the blonde followed his friend outta sight. Gir jumped happily up and down. "Ah Ah Eye Eye TOOKIE-TOOKIE!" Suddenly, a girl with super long brown hair and big bell-bottoms walked up to him. "Like, cool! You know Tookie?"  
  
"DAMN! Those ARE real!" he said at random, and she just smiled stupidly. "All 100% natural! I'm like, against synthetics!" Gir hunched over and stuck his tongue out looking retarded, but the mellowed out chick didn't notice cuz she was alittle stupid at the moment too.  
  
Then that song that has the chorus of "Play That Funky Music White Boy," started coming from the DJ booth. "Ya know what would be really groovy?" she asked the robot. "BEANS!" he said, as she took his hand leading him to the lighted dance floor. "That you'd dance with me!" she said enthusiastically, and he ran to the middle of everyone.  
  
"Whoo! We gots ta bust a groove to this funky beat!" he screamed, as he started dancing like a monkey. "Do Do Doop Play That Funky Music Whiiiiiiiiiiite Boooooooy!" (A/N: It's sad when I only know the chorus to that song U_U'''')  
  
Everyone made a circle around Gir, as he proceeded to try and disco to the psychadellic sound. They started clapping their hands to the rythm as he pointed his, urm, fingers(?) towards the roof. "WHOO! I'm *Puffy like Daddy!" (A/N: Don't sue me, it's funny)  
  
As the song faded out, *Soul Train started playing and all the stoners, tree huggers, freedom seekers, and earth children jumped on the floor in a line and started dancing to the funk-a-licious song, with Gir in the front. This went on until the song was over replaced with the 70's song "American Woman."  
  
The groovy chick from before walked up to Gir and stared down at him. "Will you dance with me now?" He screeched as she started dancing all wild like crazy trained monkey along with him. "I've got yo muffins!" he said, as him and the tree hugger now known as Lollipop danced until dark.  
  
Finally, the two dudes with the van walked up to Gir. The red- headed hippy named Lark had a parrot on his left shoulder. It looked at Gir's empty smile. "Caw! Caw!" it squalled. "I love you burrito!" Gir said as the blonde named Frank started leading him out the door. "Dude, we've gotta go, ok? Just tell us where you live and we'll, like, drop you off."  
  
Lollipop came with them into the van, as Gir twitched in spasms. "Lark! Beep!" Frank looked back at him all sad like. "It's no fair! He get's a cool name but mine's just Frank!" Tears formed in his eyes as Lark pulled up to Zim's base. "Here's ya house lil man." Lollipop started crying too as she hugged Gir's metal body. "I had a totally awesome time grooving with you tonight!" Lark held Frank and Lollipop's shoulder. "Yo, be strong!" The two sniffled as Gir dropped out of the van.  
  
"Bye bye Taco fiends!" he said waving to the van that disapeared down the street. Gir started crying at the loss of his buddies. He cried louder and louder until people stared out of their windows. At his highest wail, he just fell on his side and went to sleep snoring louder than his yell. DISCO  
  
A/N: Whoo! Told ya I'd eventually get around to an all-Gir chappy! Heh, taking a break from the story was fuuuuuuuun like big chicken moose! Whoo! But yup, I don't know WHY I included hippy's, but I'm in a very 60's mood right now. **sings the Loco-Motion** Heh, yup. I LOVE THAT STATEMENT: "I'm Puffy like Daddy!" I shall say that to 5 people at skool tomorrow. WHEE! Oh, yea umm please don't sue me people! I don't own any of these songs and really don't want too. Thankies to the reviews, and now I'm going back to sleep ok? R&R please! Tell me if this chapter sucked really big or if it made you all giggly inside. I'd love to know if I can do comedy! ^_^ bai!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~  
  
P.S.~*~ It's Afganistanmation! **Super Troopers, don't ask** 


	24. Another New Girl and Forgetting the Earl...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 24  
  
The last bell had rung, and everyone ran out of High Skool in a storm of screaming teenagers. The very last out, however, was Dib who sat down on the cement steps and buried his head into his hands. Tiredly, he closed his eyes and thought of Raye again. Those red eyes burned a hole through his heart, and the thought that she was furious at him was annoying.  
  
After all, why should she be mad at him? Had he done something wrong? No, not to his knowledge, and boy did he have knowledge. Heh, he kinda chuckled at that. But the fact was, she got mad at him for nothing. It was nothing, right? Lost deep in thought, someone tapped his shoulder. Only when he looked up, it wasn't Christie or Raye, it was someone different, someone new.  
  
"Excuse me, do you go here?" a small, happy voice said. He looked up to see a girl about Zim's height. She had a dark olive complexion, and bouncy gold eyes. Her short, boy-cut auburn hair matched well with her white dress which reminded him of a tight lab coat. Her knee- high Go-Go boots were the same color as her dress and she smiled girlishly.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied slowly. He stood up and smiled fakely. Man was she short. Short, but kinda cute. "That's great! I just moved here with my family and I'm supposed to start skool tomorrow. Oh, by the way my name's Kia!" she said optimistically. Before he could answer back, she turned around. "Well, I'll see you at skool tomorrow. Bye Dib, nice meetin' ya!" she called back while running off.  
  
He stood there perplexed. Had he met this "Kia" before? No, he was sure of that, but how did she know his name? By this time someone else tapped his shoulder and he swung around, only this time to find Gaz with her arms crossed staring angerly at him. "Hey loser, we need to get home. Where's your bed-buddy?"  
  
"Actually I can't----hey! That's not right!" he squeeled as she grabbed his arm and guided him away from the skool. "Shut up, no one cares. Tonight's the day where dad said he'd take us to eat, and you're not spoiling it like last time." She gave him an evil eye as they walked down towards their house. -----------------------  
  
Raye's eyes popped open as she sat straight up in her bed. She looked around wildly, and noticed she was in her room, inside the Membraine's house. Something was........different, though. Didn't something important happen? Wasn't someone there with her? Holding her head that screamed with pain, she heard the front door slam and the two familiar voices of Dib and Gaz.  
  
Throwing off her heels, she walked wobbly towards the hall. Stopping at her door, she looked back at her window, which was open. There was a slight breeze, and the weather looked as thought it might rain. Running over, she shut it and then made her way downstairs.  
  
She walked into the living room where Dib was sprawled out on the couch. He saw her, then quickly looked away. ("Oh yea, we had a fight didn't we?") she thought, sighing. "So, where'd you skip skool to?" he asked almost bitterly, and she stared at him confused. "Does it matter?" she spat back at him, and he turned his head to face her again.  
  
"Well, I think it does. I wanna know what happened." She stared up at him like a small child who just got caught in a lie. "Well, first I went (somewhere) home, then I (went somewhere) stormed up to my room and took a nap," she said, as he frowned. Turning back to the T.V., he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, ok. By the way, nice earrings," he hissed. "What?" she asked, clenching her right ear. Surely enough, there was an earring there. Unhooking it, she stared at it's sparkling green jewel wondering what story it had to tell..............  
  
------------------- A/N: WHOO! Sorry it took so damn long to update. I don't have a computer I can save things on anymore so this is the best I could do. That and I've been busy with band preformances and football games. Again, thanks to those who's reviewed and put up angerly with my absence. Thank you! **bows** Yea, well review: Who's this Kia girl and why doesn't Raye remember what happened? Hmm, I still have to introduce another character too but she doesn't come in until later. Wow, this ist starting to sound like some soap opera, eh? Sorry for typo's if there's any. Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl~*~ 


	25. The One and Only

Project 59 by HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez Chapter 25 *I do not claim anything that Chingy or Trina sings from Right Thurr(Remix), nor do I want to ^_^  
  
Switching on the radio in her silver Mercedes Benz, Kia started singing while driving down the road to the small cul de sac ahead.  
  
"...*Rocks on my Risk like pink lemonade ill take ya watches and ya rangs Tell tell them other girls lil mama rockin strings and Chanel Pearls  
  
Im back fo my crown fake bithes bow down dis da remix wat ya wanna do now  
  
I know u like da way we do dis ova herrr get loose in da club like we don't  
  
carrr..."  
  
A little house appeared in her sight, a strange one indeed. Smaller than the other two it sat inbetween, it loomed ominously with gnomes scattered over the lawn and a "I Love Earth" flag by the fence. Smiling, she parked her car up to it and got out. It was about 5:30 pm, and a slight breeze blew small wisps of golden red hair into her honey eyes. Walking up to the door, she couldn't help but let out a smug laugh when she knocked...  
  
.............................  
  
Zim sat in the middle of the floor in his projector room, and sighed. Why was this happening to him? He had planted a homing device on Raye, right inside those beautiful earrings he had gotten her, but yet that wasn't enough. He wanted her next to him, right here. After all, as that as that "Shakeyspeare" guy-thingy once said: "I haven't drunk 100 words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I already know the sound."  
  
He laughed quietly to himself, thinking that pretty soon he'll have her on the way to Irk, him and her. No Dib to interfere. And if that big-headed bastard decided to play "hero," than he'd kill him. Simple as that. Yet, it wasn't that simple, was it? She still loved that waist of human flesh, and that'd never change. But, he could relate somewhat, since he still had thoughts everynow and then about-------  
  
"Curses! Weasles and such! Wiggly things that don't make sense, why do I think of that Irken still!?!" Reaching into his pak, he took out a small black diamond. Still, after all these years, he still kept it. Looking into it's shining black glare, he thought about it's owner, and how even through Impending Doom I, how she still stood by him---sorta.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Slinging the diamond back into his pack, he transported himself up to the front. Gir was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Gir! Who's at the door?" Looking up at his master, he smiled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA----Hobo's are real!" Drooling, he went back to watching his show.  
  
Zim clenched his claws tightly and thought how much Gir sucked at his job as an information retrieval unit. Knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of that bag of tin, he opened the door and rose an eyebrow at who he saw.  
  
"Hello!" the girl said. Zim coughed and stared up unimpressed. "......May I help you?" Knocking him out of the way, she made her way into his house and plopped on the couch. "Is this how you treat your ex-mates? Geez Zim, you really suck at proper manners!" Slamming the door, he pulled out a small cylinder and pointed it at her. "Who ARE you, stink human!?! How do you know the allmighty ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM!?!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she got up and quickly took the cylinder from his grasp. "Allmighty my ass, the tallests informed me about your progress, and it looks like you need some help, real damn fast." His mouth dropped. "You----who are you! How do you know the tallests!?!" Sighing, she pulled her white coat off revealing a short pair of Tommi Jeans and a white T- shirt. "Damn! I leave for ONE mission and you allready forget me! Think back, who was your one and ONLY mate given to you from the Tallests?"  
  
All the moisture from Zim's mouth evaporated, and he felt a bad case of cottonmouth. "Kkkkkia!?!" She rolled her eyes again, and sat on the couch in an improper position. "Durrr, but then again, you've never been the smart one now have you?" He couldn't speak, but only babbled like an idiot. An idiot with a bad case of cotton mouth. Whoo, some idiot.  
  
Getting up, she grabbed him possesivly and forced her slithery tongue into his mouth, giving him a wet, tasty kiss. Before he could respond, she pulled away with a giggle. His senses came back, thanks to her sudden rush of reality. "You........always were such a damn tease." Sitting back on the couch, she replied with a wink: "The one and only." Watching him smirk, she thought to herself that the old flame that she had for him way back when was starting to spark up again........ ................................  
Hey hey ppl! WOW! It's been how long now since I updated? Hmm, well as soon as X-mas is over, I'll have me a new computer, meaning new chapters! 'Til then, we have to be patient, eh? Well, we know who Kia is now, right? Well, sorta anywhoo. I've got a GOOD plan for her, one I think most of you will enjoy and hate at the same time. **hint: It's a sad/bitchy thing that she's gonna do** R&R please, and thank you to those who have put up with my utter slowness. Sorry for any typo's if any, and sorry if I made any hard-core rockers cringe with cringy doom for my lil Chingy/rap song. Hah hah, sorry my friends but I like all music, and I like that song. **dances**  
  
~*~HappyNoodleGurl aka Bonez~*~ 


	26. Having Your Man

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 26  
  
Zim said she could stay at his base for the time being, so Kia stretched out on the couch lazily. It was 11:50pm earth time, and she couldn't get to sleep. She had a special mission straight from the Tallest themselves---to retrieve the "earthanoid" named Raye. Red had said something about her being their "dirty little secret" one time, but she had ignored it until now.  
  
So she lay here, thinking as much as she could about this "Raye." It seemed familar. It's like trying to read words in a very dim room: You could almost make out the words---just almost, but it always comes out blurry until the light comes on. The only thing she remembers about her is the speech they gave at the time they became the Tallests.  
  
"The time is near! Soon Irk will be known to every race in the galaxy as their rulers! Hail Impending Doom!" The crowd cheered on as a huge flat screen appeared behind them. A picture flashed on showing blueprints of a small creature---two legs, two arms, short with hair on her head. Kia remembered this because it was so strange at the time.  
  
It had five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, and one small brown circle-like thing on both sides of her chest. Inbetween them it bared their symbol for the Tallests. She couldn't believe that they were going to win the war with this "thing."  
  
"The sample we collected from that burning Velek ship we forged was the blueprint for our most brilliant future! In this thing, we have placed a chip inside her heart chamber with unspeakable technology that is crucial to us."  
  
But when someone asked what this "technology" was, they couldn't say. She laughed dryly. "For our leaders, they're a bunch of douche bags........" For 20 long "earth" years, she had been without her beloved mate. Of course, she would never tell Zim that she missed him, but the truth was she did---dearly.  
  
So smiling, she got up and walked to the elevator. "Computer! Take me to Zim!" she screeched, as she went down miles underground. The earth was such a strange place to live, she thought randomly. The elevator stopped suddenly and opened up its doors. The room was dark, and the sound of static montiors played in the backround. She noticed Zim in a chair infront of a wide, T.V. like one.  
  
She walked up to him and noticed he was asleep. Wiping a strand of drool from his open mouth, she smiled, until noticing what was on the screen. A picure of a girl twidling her thumbs on the side of her bed was on. She had black hair and red eyes, and was wearing nothing more than a white shirt and underwear. Staring a hole into the wall it seemed, she sighed.  
  
Kia noticed something in Zim's hand. Taking it gently as not to wake him, she saw it was a picture of the girl on the screen. A fountain roared in the background, and for some strange reason is seemed that her smile taunted Kia, as if to say "I have your man."  
  
"I have your man," she said quietly staring at the screen, picture gripped tightly in her grasp. Suddenly, she realized this was "her." It was Raye, wasn't it? That girl. Zim wanted that girl. Then, a feeling unlike anyother started breeding fastly inside her heart. She stared at those crimson eyes and hated them. Hated her. Kia had come to the conclusion that Zim loved this girl, and for that, she would pay. Dearly.  
  
With almost a zombie like trance, she placed the picture back into his hands and walked to the elevator back up to the couch, only to let her anger and jealousy consume her more......  
  
------  
  
A/N: Wow! This is starting to get better, eh? Lately I've been to "lovey lovey" and just focusing on Dib and stuff, but I think it's about to get more than that. Now we're starting with the homicidal thoughts and stoof. ^_^ Whew! I'm sooooo tired, so I'm going to bed. R&R please! Thanks to those who have, and a goodnight folks! Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	27. Let's Take A Walk

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 27  
  
Raye sat on the edge of her bed, twidling her thumbs thinking of all the recent events. The clock on her wall read 11:50p.m., and she couldn't get to sleep for some reason or another, so she sat there thinking.  
  
Taking off her earrings, she stared at the shiny gems. Dib was mad at her, and she cared about that. Why, though? Why was he mad at her? Was it because of Christie? Whatever the reason, she wanted it to end. The Halloween dance was tomorrow, and she wanted to make all amends before she goes into an awkward situation.  
  
So, she got up and sighed. Shutting the door behind her, she walked to Dib's room and stopped. His door was slightly cracked, inside was dark and quiet. Before she could even knock, he called out to her. "C'mon inside, Raye."  
  
Her mouth felt dry as she entered his room. She saw him sitting on the edge of his bed as well, so she closed the door behind her as she walked towards him. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that whatever I did, I'm sorry. Ok? Just, don't be mad at me anymore, I can't stand it............"  
  
Dib stared at her, and couldn't help but smile. He motioned for her to come to him, and she obeyed. Sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and curled up to his warm body engulfing herself in his unique fragrance. "Dib?" He looked down at her lovingly. "Hmmm?"  
  
Then, for some strange reason, she started to sing a song sweetly into his ear.  
  
"Thank God I found you, I was lost without you  
  
My every wish and every dream somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude 'cuz baby I'm so grateful I found you........"  
  
He looked at her somewhat confused until she started laughing. "I---I don't know where THAT came from!" she giggled as he joined in. He held her tightly to him, and kissed her sweetly, silencing her laugh to the muffled sound of a deep kiss. They made love that night, and woke up to the electronic beeping of his clock alarm, wrapped warmly in eachother's arms as winter night took it's toll.................  
  
------------------  
  
Zim woke up just in time to see Raye singing in Dib's ear. When he dumped her off at her house, he placed an electronic fly to record everything she does. Watching her and him laughing together in perfect harmony made him sad, but nothing hurt him more until he saw them have sex. At that point, he jumped out of his chair quickly, dropping the picture on his lap to the floor, and walked up to the elevator.  
  
Riding up to the 1st floor, he was going to take a walk until he saw Kia sleeping on the couch. He felt a little bad for forgeting she was there, and truthfully, he wanted to see her. It had been a long time since they've been together, so he sat on the end of the couch.  
  
She looked like she was having a nightmare or something---her expression was of pure hatred, and it scared him a little, but he was the ALMIGHTY ZIM! Nothing could scare him, not even the all-cap letters in which his mind screamed his name in. He leaned over and looked over at her face.  
  
The Irkens have something simular to what humans call marriage-- --who ever the tallest(s) are, they assign each Irken a mate at birth. What was even more wierd about this "mating" of his was that both of them didn't have a mate at birth, and got assigned to eachother later in life. Well, the whole purpose of a mate is sorta like human's also, they create children together.  
  
Irkens..............did things different, though. Instead of having "sex" they combine their DNA from pricking themselves with needles and mixing both together, then send it off to the lab. About 1 week later, the lab sends them a baby. He laughed, because most Irkens his age would have about 20 kids, but strangely enough, him and Kia had none.  
  
He leaned even closer, and ran his claws through her soft hair. She smelled of what humans called "lavender." She gently opened her eyes and saw him bending over her. Slowly smiling, she yawned. "Let's take a walk," he said.  
  
..................................  
  
A/N: Whoo! This is sooooooooo cute! Atleast to me it is. Well, I gtg quick today. R&R please!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	28. The Halloween Dance & Beginning of the E...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 28 **I do not own anything of Nirvana, except a very sexy picture of Kurt in my planner ^_^**  
  
The Halloween Dance was bigger than anyone expected. It was held in the skool cafeteria, and with all the tables and random stalls gone, it was huge! The whole room was covered in black paper, with orange streamers and silver party glitter all over the floor. Teenagers were everywhere----some dancing, some sitting down in the back, some making out and some causing fights. Everyone was in some type of costume, though.  
  
Dib and Raye arrived, arm in arm. Dib was dressed up to be a homicidal maniac(A/N: Haha, can you guess which one?), and Raye was an angel. In her long, silky sleeveless pearl dress she looked like a doll, and her hair fell over bare shoulders loosely. She looked down and sighed. Dib smiled and placed his hand under her chin, causing her to look up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, you look great! If it means anything, you look like a goddess to me." She cracked a small you're-the-sweetest-guy-in-the- world smile, and laughed. "Ok, well then, let's go!" They walked into the party hand in hand, as a band walked onto the stage.  
  
It was a small, all-women band made up of three. The drummer was a slightly pale lady with straight, long black hair. The bass player was a short, blonde-haired chick with green/blue eyes, and the lead singer/guitar player was a tall woman with short raven hair and sincere almond eyes. She was Hispanic, and had glasses that somewhat resembled Dib's. All the women were in their early 20's, and were dressed up as Tokyo Club Girls.  
  
After setting up, the lead picked up the microphone and cleared her throat. Dib stared at her intensly, trying to think where he's seen them before. Moshers and techno geeks cheered as she began to speak.  
  
"First off, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Halloween! It's my favorite time of the year, and not just for the candy mind you! I love doing shows in costume, and for all you garage-bands, don't worry you'll get to experiance what I'm talking about here soon 'cuz I know you'll make it!"  
  
Dib knew someone in a "garage-band." His name was Mike, who was a senior and owned a metal band. He didn't talk to Dib that much, but often gave him complements on his trench coat or something. Raye looked over at Dib and noticed he was staring at the band. Passive-agressivly, she pulled him away to the punch line.  
  
"C'mon, I'm thristy!" she said with a hint of jealousy. He stared at her with a slight smirk in his face. "Don't be jealous, it's just, well, I've seen her before. I just cant'........." "Place her?" Raye finished for him, and he nodded. "I've seen her, but not in a band." Raye shrugged her shoulders and as he was trying to get some punch, she dragged him away as quickly as they came to the dance floor.  
  
-------------------  
  
Zim and Kia walked in the building, and he heard the band play their own rendition of Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit." They were an odd couple---Since Kia explained the "truth" about Halloween (A/N: Remember the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom?) he decided to come as his Irken self. Kia, on the other hand, was dressed like Alice in Wonderland in a blue-and white checkered dress with a white apron around her.  
  
Walking into a dark corner where no one was, Zim grabbed his arm in pain. "STUPID earth-children and their GROSS, DISCUSTING candy-bags of DOOM!" Kia shook her head slowly and sighed. "Ok, so what's our plan?" He kissed his wound, and stared at her with his ruby eyes. "Our plan, yes. You distract the Dib-stink, and I try to trigger Raye's activation chip." He didn't really want to turn it on, because once the machine inside was activated, she wouldn't be herself anylonger. She would be, he didn't want to think of it at that moment.  
  
As the two walked inside the dance, the lead singer stopped singing and grabbed the microphone once more.  
  
"Allright, now here's the newest single from our now-on-sale album, Fire Fire!" At first, the rythm was soft and slow, the bass keeping a steady beat while the drums tapped on the cymbles ever so lightly. Then, when the guitar came in, everything blew out into a hard rock/techno like melody getting constantly faster and harder.  
  
There's something going on, Something I can't explain I know it deep in my heart but it's something I can't name.  
  
In the middle of the first verse, she caught her eye on Zim slinking about and stared at him, never letting her eye off of that green body.  
  
Are you following me again? Huh?  
  
Dib walked over to the punch line again by himself to grab a drink, when he saw Kia walk over with a gleam in her eyes. He took a deep breath when she leaned over the bowl to scoop her a drink. "Why, hello again Dib! So how've you been?"  
  
While Kia was trying to have a long conversation with Dib about nothing, Zim looked for Raye. He pushed people out of the way, and finally saw her sitting in the back, twiddling her thumbs. With a sad sigh, he quickly put on a fake smirk and walked up to her.  
  
Are you following me again? Ok?  
  
She heard someone approach her, and thinking it was Dib, she looked up only to see Zim standing there with some punch he stole from some random kid out to her.  
  
Are you following me again? You're as sweet as a sin.  
  
"Hello Raye." Her eyes widened as she flashes of the night before played through her mind like a pervertive movie. "My god! You.......you took advantage of me!" He laughed evily. "It takes two to tango, dear. I see you're not wearing the earrings I gave you, what a shame, they look so great on you." He went to touch her face, but she slapped his claws away.  
  
"Get away from me." Deep down in his squiddly-spooch, he felt hurt by that comment, but outside his smirk just grew wider. "But I thought you and the Dib-beast were having problems? Isn't that why you came to me? Because you wanted to know the truth about your past? Because you wanted me?" Suddenly, she couldn't move or speak. All she could do was look into his deep ruby eyes.  
  
My love for you is as hot as fire You're all I want, My one desire. I want your fire, Those sweet lips are a flame burning my heart, everytime they call out my name  
  
"Raye........."Then his eyes changed. Even through the ominous front he put up, she could see the saddness in his eyes. His eyes that matched her own.  
  
----------------------  
  
After being in Kia's absorbed conversation, something didn't feel right to Dib. A part of him was growing numb, and he broke his eye contact with her. "Look, I need to get back to Raye, she's waiting for me." For just a split second her face boiled up in a deep hatred, but no one noticed since she immediatly snapped back into her happy-go-lucky mood. As Dib turned around to go check on Raye, she grabbed his hand quickly and turned him around to the dance floor.  
  
"Dance with me!" she cried in a high-pitched voice as she dragged him to the middle of the group. And as much as he wanted to get to Raye, as much as his side felt numb, some invisible force coming from Kia pulled him to her and never let his eyes off of hers.  
  
---------------------  
  
As she was singing, the guitar player watched the short green kid hypnotically, never taking her eyes off him. Something was wrong, and she knew it. All three of them did. She could feel the cold metal of her black gun strapped to her leg by her garter, underneath her short, Japanese Skool-Girl outfit grow warm with anxiety as the song was coming to a close.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Raye, there's something I want to tell you," he hissed into her ear.  
  
Come to me, I want you to see.  
  
Paralyzed, she watched him take a small, key-like device from his pack. Suddenly, for no reason at all, she got deathly scared as he came closer with it.  
  
Come to me, I want us to be.  
  
"Don't be afraid. You can't run away from who you are forever, but before I turn you on, there's something you need to know." He stroked her cheek lovingly, and leaned in to kiss her as she watched with horror.  
  
Come to me, Break it off, Put the past behind me, All I want is for you to touch me, so soft.  
  
He was so close to her now, she could smell his breath, which was kinda like what new money smelled like. (A/N: Have you ever smelled a brand new dollar? I love the scent! Or maybe I'm just weird? O_o)  
  
My love for you is as hot as fire You're all I want, My one desire. I want your fire, Those sweet lips are a flame burning my heart, everytime they call out my name  
  
"Raye, I love you." His hand moved from her face down to her tattoo, and a sharp blade came out from the tip of the key. A single, silver tear ran down his cheek as he stabbed the key straight into her heart.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Uh-Huh....  
  
Suddenly, Dib's legs gave out as he fell to the floor. A couple people stopped dancing and asked if he was alright. He looked up to see Kia looming over him, and then as he stared into her dark eyes, he felt as if something in his heart just died.  
  
Uh-huh Fire Fire  
  
She smirked as he looked through the crowd to see Zim standing over Raye, and something inside quivered with terror.  
  
Uh-huh Fire Fire  
  
He tried to get up and run to her, but by the time he got there, it was too late.  
  
--------------------  
  
Raye's eyes went completely blank. He turned the blade upwards, then pulled it out completely. Standing back, he watched her. Every single living thing within her body died. As her body turned off, memories started playing in her mind like a movie.  
  
Surprisingly, the first thing that came to mind was Dib.  
  
The day she walked into the classroom. The uneasy stares of the kids. Dib's silent smile. The note he passed to her. His blushing face when he met her on the swing. Laughing with him after the movie. Sitting on the rooftop staring at the stars. Kissing him for the first time. The sweet taste of his mouth. When he comforted her from Bob's wrath. When he promised her. When he took her to Punkin' Dougnuts. How he held her that night. The rose he gave her. When he made love to her for the first time. How his nervous body moved ontop of hers. When he told her he felt home. When he walked her back to her house and confided in him about her past. The dream. When he saved her again from Bob. When she was in the hospital. The card he gave her with the ghost drawing. How he stayed by her side loyally the whole three days. When he gave her the ring she was wearing. How she yelled at him after the fight, and how they made up later. His dreamy, Pisces eyes. Those beautiful lips. God, that wonderful mind. The last thing she saw was Zim. Zim standing there with his intense ruby eyes.  
  
Uh-huh Liar Liar  
  
As her vision faded and as her body shut down, as she retreated to the back of her mind, a single tear rolled down her cheek slowly, staining Zim's shoulder as he pulled away from her dead body.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Zim did what had to be done. Now, he just stood back and watched the Irken's perfect killing machine come alive. Raye was gone---- not dead, but sleeping, so to speak. Her long raven hair turned into short, silver strands of artifical metal. Out of her back, 8 mechanical legs emerged (Kinda like Zim's spider legs) and wrapped around her body in a cacoon of steel and bolts.  
  
Some people started screaming when they saw what happened and others cheered, thinking it was some cool special effect. Dib violently grabbed Zim by the shirt and shook him hard. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO RAYE!?! DAMN YOU ZIM! DAMN YOU!" he screamed over and over as a grinding sound came from inside the metal cover.  
  
----------------  
  
The three girls threw their equipment down, and stared at eachother. Nodding, they jumped off the stage prepared for what was happening next.  
  
-----------------  
  
Suddenly, the legs popped straight out of the cold grasp like eight giant needles poking out of her side. Zim was right-----the Raye they knew was gone------this was a machine. A woman stood there with nothing on but a body suit made out of pure metal and bolts, with the Tallests symbol painted in a deep black ontop of her chest. Her boots were made of the same material, only the platform heels were extremely tall and four thick spikes jolted out of them ominously. Her skin was as white as milk, and her eyes were not that of a humans. They were filled in completely blood-red, and all emotion from them was blanked out.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dib stood there with mouth agape, and for some reason he could think of nothing else but his promise.  
  
"Raye...no matter what anyone says, I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will stand inbetween me from you."  
  
He couldn't move------he was paralyzed in her cold stare. Zim had ran off somewhere, but he didn't care about that right then. The machine "Raye" slowly put out her right arm infront of her, and a LARGE sword-like blade magically appeared in her hand. Behind his glasses, he started to cry. As the tears ran down his cheeks in steady streams, he thought of her childlike face and the night before.  
  
"Just, don't be mad at me anymore, I can't stand it............"  
  
Forcing himself to speak, he yelled out to her in a cracked, determine voice as she raised the sword above her head.  
  
"Don't give up Raye! I know you're in there, I can feel it! Wake up Raye! I love you! No matter what anyone says, I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will stand inbetween me from you! I'll come for you, I promise!"  
  
He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst as she started lowering the sword down towards him. When he thought he was going to feel the cold steel of her sword, it never came. Infact, he heard a single gunshot and a "TING" of it digging through the metal to the skin underneath.  
  
He opened them again and looked behind him to see a the lead singer. She was wearing a long, flowing black trench coat and held a smooth, glistening black gun out infront of her. Smoke came from the end, where a fresh bullet was shot into Raye's arm, causing the sword to evaporate. He could see her dark almond eyes beneath her transparent glasses and looked down at her knee-high boots. They had 3" heels and tied up, but had three big clamps going over the front. Underneath her coat, she wore a black and white striped shirt with a black, pleated skirt. A silver necklace of the Eye of Horus hung loosely from her neck.  
  
She lowered her gun, and grabbed Dib, pulling him back. Suddenly, the roof over the cafeteria was torn open like the lid of a sardine can. A HUGE version of a Voot cruiser stood silent in the star-lit sky, and radiated a blue light ontop of Raye. It started to lift her off the ground, and he ran up and grabbed her hand. He flinched at her touch, it was as cold as dry ice. They lifted farther and farther up into the air and he couldn't stop staring into her eyes. Those eyes. Those dead eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the myserious woman grabbed Dib tightly and pulled him back down to the cold ground. As his hand pulled away from hers, he felt something appear in his grasp. Falling on the woman, he stared straight up at the machine as it was starting to disappear in the the ship. He could've swore he saw a single tear drop from one of those zombie eyes, but it could've been a mind trick as well.  
  
"Raye! I love you!" He yelled, as she disappeared completely, leaving him alone in the dark room. Everyone was quiet. Nothing moved. He opened his hand and saw the ring he gave her in his palm, the ruby sparkling as if it was alive. Closing his eyes and through his tears, he promised on that love that he would get her back.  
  
"Umm, excuse me? Could you, ummm, maybe get off of by stomach? I can hardly breath......." a small voice squeaked underneath him, and he gasped, jumping off the woman beneath him. She coughed a bit as he helped her up. Suddenly, everyone started cheering.  
  
"That rocked!" some random kid screamed, and another yelled "Those was the best special effects ever!" Even Christie who was leaning on her crutches screeched "That was the best party ever!" The woman laughed. "My partners are making everyone think it was a show, so don't worry about that." Looking up at her, she wiped the tears from his stained face gently. That's when he knew where he saw her from. "My name's Lan, and I'm on your side," she said gently to him. He sighed and looked up at the stars. The ship was gone with Raye, leaving him with nothing but hate and determination in his broken down heart.........  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/n: OMFG THAT WAS LONG! 10 FUCKING PAGES! Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I've wrote so far. Well, the story's finally getting along now, and the plot thickens. **cries** POOR Dib! I hated to do that to Raye, but it had to happen. I feel kinda like Zim, not wanting to, but having to cuz it's my job. Hmm, yea well I can't say what's going to happen so HA! Squiggle in anticipation! Sorry for any typos, I know there's prolly alot. Also, I can't tell you who Lan and her 2 band mates are yet, but you'll find out in the next chapter, which is going to be SHORTER than this one, okies? I'll let you go wail in despair now, as I am. Bai! ~*~HappyNoodleGurl~*~ 


	29. Finally, The Long Awaited Truth Behind I...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 29  
  
Lan led him outside the building of cheering teenagers and stuffed the gun back in her garter. "You know of me?" His eyes never left the ground as he nodded slowly. "Yeah.......your team is the head of the special ops for the Swollen Eyeball." She stared at him sadly, wishing she could do something. "After all this training, it finally comes down to this. Tch, and I thought Rosewell sounded hard." She giggled a bit, and then saw he wasn't coming 'round.  
  
"Listen, I can help you get her back," she said slowly. He looked up at her, and gripped the ring tighter in his grasp. "How? How can you help me?" She smiled and winked. "Let's just say our eyeballs aren't THAT swollen." A hopeful smile appeared on his face as she led them to her van.  
  
------------------  
  
The ship was floating in Earth's orbit, and it was very quiet. Project 59 was kept underneath the ship in a big capsule. As it slept, Raye woke up to find only darkness. It was a wierd feeling, to exist only in the back of your mind. It was like being possesed. She was in a dark nothing, just floating.  
  
She had cried herself to sleep earlier, and when she woke up she cried some more. She pulled herself into a small ball and buried her head in her bare knees, weeping like a child who had just lost their parents. She was alone in this starless space. Not a soul was around. She shivered and thought of Dib, with his pleading eyes.  
  
("Don't give up Raye! I know you're in there, I can feel it! Wake up Raye! I love you! No matter what anyone says, I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will stand inbetween me from you! I'll come for you, I promise!")  
  
Her hot tears ran down her face like rivers as she went from a small cry to a large wail. Gasping for air, she started crying uncontrollably. She felt scared and unloved, cold and alone. She wanted him with her, to hold her and tell her it would be allright.  
  
("Dib.............I love you..........I'm alone, save me! Please! Someone please.........save me........)  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if someone was holding her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a woman standing infront of her. Her aura was so kind, that it embraced Raye's cold body, warming it in a peaceful glow. She was wearing a long, graceful white dress that sparkled with invisible starts. Removing a strand of shoulder-length dark purple hair from her brown eyes, she smiled gently. Raye had seen that smile before. It was Dib's smile.  
  
The woman kneeled down infront of Raye and took her head in her palms. Kissing the tears away from her cheeks, she hugged her like a mother would her child.  
  
("Do you know who I am?") the lady asked in an angelic voice.  
  
("I'm sorry, but no,") Raye replied.  
  
("I'm Claire Membraine, darling, Dib's mother.")  
  
Raye couldn't move at first. Was it true? Was she really talking to Dib's dead mother? For a while they said nothing and she layed limp in Claire's embrace. Then, feeling her soft touch, she knew for a fact it was true. She pulled closer to her warmth.  
  
("You are her............")  
  
That was all she could say. She felt all the fear evaporating as Claire held her. She felt safe in those arms, she felt Dib in those arms. But, even though she didn't want to ruin the moment, she had to ask the one question that plagued her.  
  
("What happened to you, Claire?")  
  
Claire smiled and hugged Raye tighter.  
  
("Dib doesn't remember?)  
  
Raye shook her head.  
  
("That night I was taken, dear. The ambulance that got me broke down for no reason and me, Dib, and the driver was abducted.")  
  
("But I thought you were dead?")  
  
("There are all kinds of death, sweety. I was merely on the first level. Like you, you're dead as well.")  
  
Raye flinched at that. The fear of her being dead made her even more scared, but Claire rubbed her back gently, making that fear go away once again.  
  
("Don't be afraid of death, you're like I was, dead to the body but alive in the mind, and the Veleks knew this.")  
  
("Veleks?")  
  
("Ah, yes, the aliens that patrol our solar system. They're the ones you hear about all the time, abducting people and such, the tall green ones with black eyes. They're a friendly bunch, they just merely want to do research, that's all.")  
  
("But what did they do to you?")  
  
("Well, you could say they 'put me back together.' They were going to let us go, until they got a distress call from their home planet to drop whatever they were doing and return. I felt like something bad was to happen, so I begged and pleaded with them to atleast send my son back. Having pity for me, they granted my wish, but he remembered nothing of the visit or the last time I told my son how much I loved him.............")  
  
("But, that's so sad............")  
  
("Ah, yes it is, but I'm glad just knowing he's alive and allright.")  
  
("So did something bad happened like you thought?")  
  
For a second, Claire was quiet. Then she cleared her throat and began again.  
  
("Turns out the distress call was for a battle. These other beings were trying to take over their planet and they needed whoever they could for a fight. But, when we got there, there was nobody left. Only a dead planet. I remember looking out of the window and seeing a huge, ship with a strange symbol on the front. Taking no pity on us, they burned the ship, killed the Veleks, and hoarded whatever they could. Including me.")  
  
("This is unbelievable, what happened next?)  
  
("It felt like 1000 years. They took me aboard and did experiments. They measured me, stuck things in me, operated on me, took picutres of my body and insides. All sorts of strange things one must question. It wasn't until you were half comlpete I knew my purpose."  
  
("Me? What does this have to do with me?")  
  
(Honey, you're modeled after me. I was merely a blueprint for your construction. They were to make you into the perfect killing machine, with all the technology that could never be used again. You are a weapon, dear. With one blink of an eye you could wipe out a whole city. That power is not ment for ANYTHING except God.")  
  
Raye started to remember her reaccuring dream. The one she had everynight. The little girl was her! She had jumped off that operating table, walked down that hall of shadows, and the two Tallests were her creators! When she got lifted off of the ground by that "thing," the shadow hiding its face evaporated, as Claire ran with a small, trembling Raye towards an emergancy Voot cruiser.  
  
("You! You saved me!")  
  
Claire nodded with a smile.  
  
("If they were to use Project 59, then it would've killed you. I saw you sleeping on that table, and I couldn't just let them destroy such an innocent child. So, before the announcement of your birth, I stole you and ran as fast as I could. Grabbing the closets Voot I could find, I flew you back to Earth. Of course they followed, and infact they had shot me, my ship, and you had a couple bruises as well, but I got you there.")  
  
("But, why did you die?")  
  
("They had shot me in the stomach with a laser. I was internally bleeding, and I think the reason I survived that long was because of my determination to get you home. When we came into the atmosphere, the Voot spun out of control, so I held you tight in my arms as we crashed into that field. You were frightened as we layed in the crashed ship. The sides and top were crushed in from rolling several times, and with the last ounce of my strength, I threw you as far away from the ship as I could.........")  
  
Raye remembered a bloody Claire inside the now totalled ship with a serene smile on her face. She whispered "Goodbye........." as the ship blew up into a million pieces. Raye's heart was beating fast as all the memories filled her mind. Claire just stared at her like the wisest, oldest woman in the world.  
  
("The ship blew up. I remember thinking if only I could save you-----and send you to my son. My poor, dear son. I wanted you to be a gift from me, so he wouldn't be so alone. I knew one day you'd fly to him...........and you did.")  
  
Raye started to cry again. A total wave of sadness engulfed her. Claire held her again and silenced her tears so she could go on.  
  
("You gave him the love he always wanted, the love I couldn't give. Most of his life he missed out on his mother's love, but I didn't want him to loose yours. To loose his true love.")  
  
Suddenly, Claire let go of her. She simply got up and started to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Raye.  
  
("Wait! Where are you going!?!")  
  
Claire stopped, and looked back at Raye's pleading eyes. She smiled warmly.  
  
("I need to go now, my work here is done.")  
  
She turned around as if to walk off again, but Raye stopped her once more.  
  
("Thank you! Thank you for everything, Claire. Without you, I'd never have met him, much less be alive! We both love you, Claire! Thank you for saving me in every way I could be!")  
  
She started walking into the nothing, fading more and more as she called out to her one more time.  
  
("Raye, never loose your light. Tell Dib I love him and thank you for saving my son. I love you as my own daughter, Lain Leblance. Know this.")  
  
With that said, she disappeared completely. Raye stared in confusion.  
  
("Lain.........Leblance?")  
  
Then, another voice emerged. Only this voice was cold, and it had a mechanical tone to it, artificial life.  
  
("That was you're birth name the Tallests gave you.")  
  
It came from all around her, yet she saw no one around. That's when it dawned on her. She was talking to Project 59!  
  
("Actually, I should say us. We are one, you know.")  
  
("No! I'm not like you! I'm not a machine!")  
  
("Oh, but you are. Raye Manslaughter is a dream, an illusion. The only real thing that exists under the hat is us-----Lain Leblance, Project 59, assigned to Impending Doom. Our only parents are those that create us, we belong to the Irken Empire. Forever we are a perfect machine.")  
  
Raye shivered at the thought of her being an illusion, a magic trick. She felt alone again, in a world of nothing and metal life. She stood up slowly.  
  
("You're right, maybe I'm just a machine built by some Irken scientists, but I'm also much more. See, unlike you I can feel emotions. I HAVE emotions. When I cry, you'll never feel the sadness. When I laugh, you'll never feel the happiness. When me and Dib kissed and touched, you never felt the love. I am NOT a perfect machine! I am soon-to-be Raye Membraine, a human being!")  
  
Lain growled at this, but didn't reply. Something happened, she heard something tapping. Raye looked around nevously, not knowing what was going on, but what ever it was she couldn't tell because she fell underneath a heavy trance. She fell asleep once again, ending her conversation with Project 59.  
  
--------------------  
  
Red and Purple walked down to the lower chambers and stared at their most perfect creation. She was inside a long capsule, floating in a thick, clear liquid. Her spider legs hung limply at her side as she slept.  
  
Red grinned at Purple. "It's Lain, we have her. Finally." Purple stared at Red's homicidal smirk, and felt disgusted. "Don't think we're going to go kill everything in sight. She's used for war purposes ONLY, Red. Do you read me? NOT for entertainment."  
  
Red stuck his claws up to the glass lovingly. Suddenly, he tapped on it repeatedly until she opened her eyes with a certain snappiness that made both Tallests jump with surprise and fear. She stared at them with a blank expression. "My Allmighty Tallests, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
He smirked as Purple shuddered. "Nothing, I was just admiring your beauty, Lain. How empty you are. You hate everything equally, except us. You only obey us." She stared ahead, still no expression. "Sir, you programed me to love you like a father. I love only my Tallests." Purple stared at her empty sould and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think one thought over and over again. "What oh what have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: Whoo! This was great, eh? So the truth finally comes out. It saddens you, no? I thought the whole Claire-sacrificing-herself-for-Dib-and- Raye's-love was rather sweet of her, don't you? What about the whole emotionless machine deal? What is to come for the two star-struck lovers and the alien who loves her? Oh, in the last chapter I forgot to say the song "Fire Fire" is an orignal song of mine. I wrote it and everything. **gleam gleam** Yea, and I added a Nirvana song for Invader Jed, since she just luvs Kurt as much as I do! **happy face** Yeah, it's sad he died though.......**sad face** Oh, anywhoo, R&R and thanks for those who did. Also, if anyone wants to read a good story, I recommend Doom Witch by Invader Jed. It rocks with a mountain named Flurry! ^_^ yea, uh just check it out! Okies, bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	30. The Sin Spawns

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 30 *I do not own anything by Square, Square-Enix, or Koda Kumi. But I do love FFX-2 and recommend it to any techno-geek out there like me! ^_^*  
  
Lan had led Dib to a large, black SUV-looking van, and she slid the side door open. The blonde woman sat on the floor typing on a portable computer with one hand, and eating ramen noodles with the other. The long- haired drummer sat at a wooden desk with some type of headphones on, and moving a knob on a small, black device that Dib knew as a space transmitter.  
  
Lan shoved him in the van and closed the door quickly. Without even looking up, the blonde girl shoved another bite of ramen in her mouth and spoke first. "Who's the kid?" Dib cleared his throat and sat down in the passengers side. "I'm Dib Membraine, I'm sure agent DarkBooty's informed you before." She nodded. "That's cool, I'm Meko! This to my right is Nanaki, but for the most part we just call her Aki for short." Meko whispered to him, "She can be very unsocial."  
  
"I heard that you twit," Aki replied bitterly as Meko laughed nervously. Lan sighed and fell back in her seat. "In short, Meko's the computer-geek, and Aki's the navigator. Me? I'm the back-ass gunner." She winked a bit as Meko threw her empty noodle bowl at her. "Aw c'mon, just because you go out and almost get killed doesn't mean nothin! We work harder than you!"  
  
Dib laughed a tiny bit, staring at these three paranormal investigators. Wait, no, paranormal investigator special operation soldiers. Darkbooty told him about them----when things got tough, they sent teams like them out to save the planet. For the past 3 years, he played the same role.  
  
Putting down her headphones, Aki whipped around in her chair and stared at Dib with her piercing green eyes. "So kid, what's your story?" He cleared his throat once more, and told them everything. The complete story about Zim, Raye, Irk, the Transmissions, and everything that happened to him in the past month. Meko had been lieing on the ground, listening dreamily to everyword, and when he was done she jumped up in a hyper rush.  
  
"That's soooooooooo romantic! Ooo, ooo Lan! We've gotta help him! Please? Let's get her back!" Aki sighed and leaned back in her chair. "We're gonna have to, it's orders from the boss." Meko cheered some more. "Aww, it's gonna be great! When we get her back I'm going to be in the wedding, right? I so want to see you two get married!"  
  
Dib laughed nervously while anime-style teardropping. (^_^''') Aki rolled her eyes. "Look, we gotta get back to Lan's apartment on-the- double, I gotta set up a transmitter there, then all we do is sit back and wait." Aki jumped up enthusiatically. "Hey! Let's bring Dib along! He's part of the Swollen Eyeball! Aww, C'mon Lan, pu-leez????"  
  
Lan looked at Meko's pathetic grin, and sighed in defeat. "Sure, why not? You wanna spend the next couple o'days with us?" Dib opened his palm and stared at the sparkling ruby in Raye's ring. Aki looked down at the ground sympathetically, and then dug a silver chain out from her pocket. "Here kid, take this for that ring." Dib took the chain and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, really." He placed the ring on the chain, then hooked it around his neck. It meshed with his blue smiley shirt.  
  
"There we go! All better! So now Dib, whadd'ya say? Wanna join our group?" Meko asked, as all three of them stared at him with anticipation. He took his glasses off and wiped them with his trench coat. "Sure, why not? After all, it IS my dream to be a paranormal investigator.........." "WHOO!" Meko yelled hyper-like, bear-hugging Dib as soon as he put his glasses back on. Aki pried her off of him, and cursed at her for being so shameless.  
  
The two women and Dib sat there for a while, talking and laughing while Lan watched them from the driver's seat. Then, she stopped and started looking up at the night sky sadly. She started staring at the North Star with a glimpse of painful regrets. Holding herself from the sudden cold wave crawling up her body, she sighed.  
  
Dib noticed her staring up in a sad glare, and wondered what her story was. But before he could even observe the way she winced in pain when her eyes pulled away from the star, she turned around with a soft, gentle smile. "Yeah, welcome to the Sin Spawns, Dib!" He jumped into the passenger's side as Meko typed in something on her computer.  
  
Suddenly, a song called "*Real Emotion" started playing. Dib couldn't understand most of it, because it was in Japanese, but it had an upbeat happy melody to it and everyone in the van started moving to the hypnotic rythm as Lan drove them down the street towards her apartment while the stars twinkled brightly like a polished sequin.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Whoo, this wasn't that long. Umm, yea so this was basically introducing the "Sin Spawns." If you play any RPG's, you can kinda guess where I got their personalities from. Mostly I got alot of influences from Final Fantasy X and X-2. Try and guess who/what they are! Oh yeah, I modeled Meko almost completely from Rikku, but anywhoo that's a different story. Yeah, if anyone out there wants to take a break from the "mosh pit" scene and break loose, I highly recommend Real Emotion from Koda Kumi. I love that song! Fun Fact: I'm listening to it right now. Sorry kids, but I just love J-Pop and techno! ^_^ R&R and thanks to those who have. Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	31. Lan

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 31  
  
The van pulled up to a nice hotel. It was about 20 floors high, and it shimmered in a gold glow. Dib's jaw dropped in awe---it was the Gold Hotel, the most expensive hotel in the city! It was on the edge of town, and only the lucky rich people got to live there. Aki patted him on his head. "Don't think we've got money, it all comes from Headquarters."  
  
He nodded as they jumped out of the van into the cold night. It felt like the temperature dropped a couple degrees in the past 10 minutes. The girls ran up to the swinging glass doors and signled for him to come inside. Following, he walked inside to marvel at its *granduer. (A/N: * Is that a real word? I heard it somewhere ^^")  
  
The lobby was HUGE! It sorta resembled what you thought a movie star's first choice would be---on the floor was mirror-polished French tile, and the walls was as gold as the outside lights glow. The receptionist smiled back at him with a frightful grin. He stuck by Lan as she led them to the elevator.  
  
"Wow! This place is great, who would of thought people like us got to stay in places like this?" he said. Meko pushed the number "20" on the keypad, and the elevator doors shut as the whole thing started ascending. "Yea, but you ain't seen nothin' yet!"  
  
As the elevator came to a stop, they walked out in a small room with a single door. It read "220." Lan stuck a key through the knob, and swung the door open. Dib's mouth fell to the ground. Everything was exactly opposite from the motel----everything in the room was silver and black. It had a futuristic look to it, with the egg chairs and flat plasma T.V.  
  
It was a sweep, and a damn huge one at that. It was as big as his house! Meko ran ahead and jumped on the black half-circle couch and proped her legs on the small glass coffee table infront of it. "Nice, huh?" she said with a wink as she flipped the T.V. on. Aki rolled her eyes. "Is there no help for that child?"  
  
They looked at her whooping at the Angry Monkey Show, and he slowly shook his head. "Nothin' but pills, that's all I know." Aki cracked a small smile on her stone face and laughed just a bit. Not much, just a bit. "Yeah, you know you're really smart for having such a big head." He positioned his falling glasses back up to their original spot.  
  
"Hey! My head's not that big." Aki shook her head in humor. "Say what ya want. Anyway, your room is the 3rd door to the right." She pointed down a long "L" shaped hall. He nodded as she ruffled his hair. "'Night kid," she said to him as she walked off into one of the rooms. He brushed his hair back into position, as he looked around for Lan. He didn't see her.  
  
"Hey, Meko, have you seen Lan? I wanna talk to her." Meko took time out from flipping the channels randomly and turned around. "Mmmyep, she went to her room." He sighed. "Oh......." Finding another random stupid show, she threw the remote down next to her. "It's ok, just go in there! Last room in the hall! She's prolly on her balcony anywhoo." Going to ask her a question, he stopped once he realized she was absorbed into the cartoon that was on T.V.  
  
He didn't want to disturb her, but he was very curious to know what was behind that cheerful smile. After all, he was sad as well. So, mustering up the courage, he went to up and to his right, making an upside down "L" shape. Seeing her cracked door there, he went to knock, but it gently swayed open from a light breeze outside. He opened the door completely and entered her room.  
  
It smelled of roses, and it was very clean and neat. The queen- sized bed was made with a maroon quilt (that looked like Raye's eyes), and a furry brown teddy bear was thrown inbetween the pillows. There was a oak desk to his left next to a dresser, and he looked at the items on it. There was an *arcrelyic (A/N: don't think I spelled it right) rose, several perfume bottles, and other feminine-type stuff.  
  
Then he saw a picture standing there in a black frame with little, red roses engraved around it. It showed Lan clinging on the back of some asian guy. He looked like someone you'd maybe meet in a Role Playing Game, the main character or his best friend. His hair was short, but his bangs were just long enough to have wisps of shining black strands fall into his deep purple eyes. He was thin and tall, much like her, and was wearing baggy blue jeans and a gray shirt.  
  
Dib picked up the picture and furtherly examined it. Lan was in a spaghetti-strap ivory shirt and a short black skirt, much like the one she was wearing now. She didn't have on her glasses, and if he wasn't so into Raye he would've thought she looked good. She wrapped her arms around the guy's neck in a loving embrace, as he supported her on his back. They were both smiling at eachother, oblivious to the camera, lost in eachother's brown eyes. Dib lowered his own, knowing what that love felt like.  
  
Dib slowly placed the picture down, and noticed Lan. To the left of the bed was two sliding-glass doors, and beyond that was a small balcony. She was leaning on the railing, staring up at that North Star. He sighed, and walked over to the doors. Sliding them open and shut, he walked up to her who didn't even turn around until he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's umm, the new guy," he said quietly. Smiling gently, she nodded. "Why yes it is. May I help you?" He joined her at the railing. "No, I just need to recollect on everything." She looked down at the city below and sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and your girl, trust me I know what it feels like to loose someone close."  
  
He looked up at the moon, which seemed so close, yet so far away. "So who's the guy in the picture?" Gripping the rail, she closed her eyes. "He.........was my fiancee. We were going to get married in 1 week after that picture, but........." she paused, then continued after straightening out her hair. "..........he was murdered." Dib looked over at her in sympathy.  
  
"That's awful. By whom?" She shook her head slowly and grimaced. "I don't know. He went to everyone of my band's shows, but that time he was sick. Even though he had a cold, he was determined to go. I insisted he stayed, so when I got home from our show I went to our bedroom to check on him.  
  
When I got there, the window was smashed open and bullet holes lined the walls. There he was, lieing on our bed bleeding to death. I dialed 911 as soon as I could on my cell, and ran up to him. Crying my eyes out, I stared into his eyes. They wanted to say something, I could tell, but they never did. He smiled and wiped a strand of hair from my face, then just died. The light in his eyes went out like a candle, and before his arm fell down I caught it and buried it in my face, crying harder than I ever have. I must have stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until the ambulance came. Tanoshii was his name. My beloved Tano........"  
  
Dib felt the hurt in her voice, and noticed she was crying. She let out a shaky laugh and removed her glasses. "Ya know what he used to tell me?" He looked up at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her glasses back on. "Tano, he worked for the government ya see, and we moved around alot. But everytime we couldn't be together, he'd tell me to look up at the North Star, 'cuz he'd be looking at me from there. He said that I was his home."  
  
Dib flinched a bit, thinking of when he told Raye when he looked at her he was home, and shuddered. "Is that why you're in this line of buisness? Do you think it was a supernatural murder or something?" She shook her head. "No, not really, it's just he always told me to chase my dream-----and this is it right here." He nodded and looked down at the bustling city below.  
  
"Yeah, I lost my mother at a young age. She was hit by a truck and died. After that, I didn't think I could go on until I realized I had to take care of my sister." He chuckled and Lan stared at him confused. "What's so funny about that?" He shook his head. "My sister is scary------ she could beat ME up." Lan laughed a bit as well as he continued.  
  
"Well, anyway everyone in my skool hates me, and Raye was the one true person that loved me, believed in me. And now, she's............" he cut off, as Lan sighed. "..........gone?" she asked, as he nodded, fighting back tears himself. Lan hugged him tightly, comforting him like his mom used to do. "Don't worry, we'll get her back. I don't want you to end up like me, a broken person."  
  
"No you're not," he said as she stopped hugging him. "You've only knew me for no more than 4 hours," she said as he hugged her one more time. "That's all I need." She smiled as he pulled away and walked to the door. "Don't worry Lan, Tanoshii's up there looking down at you now, loving every inch of your perfect image. Goodnight."  
  
Before he could leave, Lan called out to him one last time. "Yeah, and somewhere out there Raye's with him, dreaming of the sweetest dream of you. Hurry up so you can join her. Goodnight." He stopped at her door for a second, then opened it and walked slowly to his room closing the door and drowing out the rest of the world.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: Hmm, seeing as Lan isn't really a MAIN MAIN character, you probably could've done without this chapter. But, luckily since I'm starting another fanfiction completely about her and the quest to solve Tanoshii's murderer, I had to add it in so tough noogies! ^_^ Yet another sad chapter, and expect more to come! The next one should be from Zim's POV, I believe, so don't fret Zim-followers! I couldn't leave him out of this shananagan! **happy smile** Well, I'm gonna go now okies? R&R please!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	32. Love On the Massive

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 32  
  
As the liquid drained from the cylinder, Lain sucked her spider legs into her back and took a deep breath. When it was completely dry, she pushed on the glass door and stepped outside. Red smiled as she walked toward him, listening to the rythmatic beat of her metal boots "clinking" on the tile floor in a slow steady beat.  
  
"My Tallest Red, it is an honor to be talking to you once again," she said bowing to him like a knight would to his King Athur. Placing his claws underneath her chin, he guided her to look up at him. "You, my dear, bow to no one." Giving him an empty smile as he helped her up, she followed his motion while he bent down to give her a kiss.  
  
Purple watched, disgusted. Red was in total obsession over her! He saw it in his eyes, and that type of obsession was dangerous. He had to get out of that room soon, otherwise he'd go crazy. After all, he WAS wondering what type of snacks inhabited that planet below them that they traveled to in such a hurry........"  
  
Red met her cold lips. A small shiver crawled up his back pleasurably, as he lost himself in her icy mouth. Pulling her closer, he wanted more of that coldness. She didn't mind, as she had no heart. His claws went down to explore, until his comrad spoke up, ruining the whole moment.  
  
"Erm, Red? Look, I'm going down to the planet to uh........check things out, ok?" Purple said, sipping on a random ice drink. Red pulled away from Lain, annoyed by the interferance. "Sure, whatever, just don't get caught. Oh, and DON'T wait up, ok? Come back with some snacks and we'll.....uh.......talk or something later ok? Knock yourself out, bye-bye!" He said, ending abrubtly, leaving no more room to reply.  
  
Purple gave him a dirty look, muttering underneath his breath as he walked out of the room. "Sure........have fun......." Red shrugged his shoulders at his reply, and as soon as Purp shut the door, he looked back down at Lain seductively. She just stared at him with a mechanical smile. He ran his claws through her silver hair and whispered in her ear. "I want you............always on my mind." Without a blink, she placed her hand ontop of his and guided it down her face, warming her skin with his touch. "Whatever you wish my Tallest, is yours."  
  
With that reply, she moved his touch to her chest as she leaned up and started to kiss him again. The universe was quiet and still, and the Massive floated next to Earth's moon without a sound. Nothing that serene would ever think of the impending doom that was born on that moment, inside the grand ship that was the temporary home for the Tallests. It was more than just a sick obsession, now it had turned into something much more as Red played with his new toy.............  
  
-------------------  
  
Zim sat in his room on the Massive, bent over deep in thought. So he was back, the Tallests were here on their grand ship with the Armada not far behind. He should be happy, after all this is everything he had ever wanted since taking his first step on earths soil. Yet, something was eating at him inside. He killed the one person he loved, all to just please his leaders.  
  
He sat there, wondering if Raye was still alive somewhere inside Project 59's mind. What would she think of him? More, what would 59 think, if she could? He shuddered at the thought, as Kia slowly walked inside. She took off her disguise long ago----so she closed the door quietly and stood there for a moment. She "really" looked kinda like Tak---- she had the same body and antennaes, but here eyes were a softer purple, less intense.  
  
Her pak was smaller, and it poked out of her tight, white lab- coat. Sighing, she stared at Zim, her mate. Her eyes filled with saddness watching him, head buried in his hands. God how she hated that Raye. Shaking the thought of that human off, she walked over and wrapped him in her soothing embrace.  
  
Lying her head on his small shoulder, she cooed in his ear(A/N: whatever he hears with ^^). "Zim........don't fret, I'm still here." He felt the warmth of her body and turned around to meet her eyes. "Why would I, ZIM! be "fretting!?!" Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, she started to massage his back. "Because, allmighty Zim, you look lonely. Need a companion?" she asked, kissing his neck now, moving lower.  
  
Closing his eyes, he smirked at her gentle touch. It had been awhile since she had touched him like that, or kissed him seductively like now. Not a huge kiss like when she appeared on his doorstep a couple days ago, but small kisses. Kisses that made him want more. "No, I don't need anything. But, I wouldn't mind it," he said smugly. She smiled, running her claws up and down his back, making him shiver.  
  
"Do you ever miss me, Zim?" she asked, moving her touch underneath his shirt, warming his spine. "Me? Miss anybody!?!" he asked in that screechy voice we're all familiar with. Kissing the small of his back, he opened his eyes and looked back at his Irken mate, someone who stayed by his side through the good and bad times; who even though he'd never actually admit it because of an ego bigger than his true feelings, craved her voice and touch these hard 20 years.  
  
But what of Raye? He could never tell her the deep crush he had on her, it would break Kia's heart to know of this. But, what he didn't know is that she did infact know, and it DID break her heart. Yet, she didn't want to show it to him. She didn't want to create anymore problems for him.  
  
Kia fell for Zim since the first time she treated him in the ICU portion of the hospital----when the Tallest Spork drugg his burned body there. Spork said that he had been taking the Invader test, and somehow he caused the whole building to catch on fire, and make that whole side of the planet to go on a blackout. Two days later Spork gave a speech to the invaders, and a creature Zim created a long time ago reappeared and ate Spork. Irkens cried.  
  
Life before Zim was quite boring for Kia, she was assigned to be a doctor for the planet Davastis. Then when Red and Purple took reign of Irk, they had to be treated for a couple of days because their 3rd claw was cut off, a ritual all Tallests must go through. She remembered how nice Purple was, but she wasn't so fond of Red. Well, after a small talk, they found out she had no mate. Surprised at this, they told her they'd find her one. When she recommended the short Irken she met a few days back, they begged for her to reconsider, but her mind was made up. Giving in, they assigned Kia to Zim.  
  
Zim was hers, and hers alone. Nobody, not even Raye would have him. She clung tighter to him and played with his antennae. "Well, I'm lonely......" she said, while they forgot about the troubles ahead and that which was happening right now down on Earth...........  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Whoo, this was quite a chapter eh? Hmm, still more lovey-lovey themes, and yet more to come! Well, I'm gonna make this short so R&R, and thanks to those who have already. Bai! ^_^  
  
Bonez 


	33. Rain: The Stuff Which Burns

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 33  
  
It was probably about 2am when Lan decided she wanted to go walking. Not being able to sleep after the following events the previous day, she changed her striped shirt to a plain white tank top and threw her trench coat on. Quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone, she slipped out the front door and down the elevator to the first floor.  
  
The receptionist was gone, probably to get some coffee or something. She glanced at the small T.V. to her left in the sitting room, and a meteroligist guy repeated something like "Rain rain rain is to come! Whoo, boy is it going to be rainy this morning!" Shrugging, she took a black umbrella from the rack by the front doors and walked outside to the humid night.  
  
------------------  
  
Purple beamed himself down to earth in a dark alley. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he hid himself in the shadows. Activating an immediate disguise switch on his arm pad, a small light beamed from it and a mini-hologram screen appeared infront of him with two buttons on it. One said "Male" and the other said "Female."  
  
"Please select gender," a computer-like voice said from the program. Purple poked the button that said "Male." Then, tons of colored buttons appeared on the screen. "Now, select eye color." He poked the purple button. "Select hair color." Poking the black button, the screen changed to the big, grining corporate Irken sign. "Thank you for using Immedisguise! Please wait while we run a disguise for this planet's leading race!"  
  
After waiting a couple minutes, the screen disappeared and he was engulfed in a large cloud of grey smoke. In just a matter of seconds, the smoke blew away and Purple stood there in his new disguise. "Whoo! I wonder what I look like!?!" He pressed a button on his other arm, and a full length mirror sprung out of his pak infront of him.  
  
He stared at his reflection---a tall, pale male with intense purple eyes and short, black hair. His clothes were baggy blue jeans and a regular black button up shirt. Wincing at his reflection, he shuddered. "Man, these.....what did Zim call them? "Huy-mins" are uuuugly.....Oh well, atleast I'm still tall......"  
  
A dirty hobo poked his head out from behind a nearby trash can. "Yo, got sum change bub?" he croaked. Purple slowly backed up. "Uhh......no. Now go away before you.........get me dirty or something!" The hobo ran off crying, wailing about wanting some change while Purple started walking towards the street. "Man, this place is wierd....."  
  
----------------------  
  
Lan gripped her necklace tightly in her right hand while walking by the busy street. Cars zoomed by as she walked on the almost deserted sidewalk. It was almost funny----there were TONS of cars in the street, but there was hardly any people walking on the sidewalk.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to other things, though. One was of that kid, Dib. "Poor guy........." she thought. "He's all alone, and at such a young age! That alien I saw, I wonder what her story is. Hmm......Dib reminds me of myself in my teens. So mature and out-of-place, already shed out of that High skool mentality waiting for the next stage of life. I hope he doesn't turn out like me............"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she slowly let go of her necklace. The eye of horus dangled from her neck as if it were alive. She stopped as a single drop of rain landed on her shoulder. Looking down at the sidewalk, raindrops suddenly started hitting it with a small "PLAT" sound, until the whole thing was covered in water.  
  
Opening her umbrella with a lazy sigh, the rain started to come down faster wetting her in the slow attempt at sheltering herself with the umbrella. Clenching her trench coat tighter, her gaze drifted to a strange man running out of an alley one block down screaming in pain.  
  
She stared at his burning skin, and then at his face. She gasped and almost dropped her umbrella at what she saw. Her eyes started to water in joy as she started running towards him. She stopped when she realized "...........It's not Tano..........." she said with a disappointed wimper. Wiping her eyes, she decided to walk up to him anyway to see what his problem was......  
  
--------------  
  
Purple stopped as soon as he saw something fall from the sky onto the ground infront of him. It was a clear liquid, and it came from the gasous clouds above him. Suddenly, more of them started to fall infront of him. Puzzled, he started until something burned his shoulder. One of the falling liquid burned him! "This..........isn't good," he mumbled.  
  
Then, 3 more hit him, burning his sensitive skin. Then 4 more, 8 more, tons more started hitting him! Squeeling in pain, he tried to find shelter from the burning liquid, but found none. "RED! OPEN THE MASSIVE! HURRY!" he yelled, not getting a transmission or anything back. The liquid was falling down in large amounts now, and it hurt so bad he ran out of the alley to the sidewalk trying to get it all off.  
  
"What IS this stuff!?! OOOOH, it huuuuuuuuuuurts!" he screamed, smoke rising from his skin now. He closed his eyes, waiting to see if Red would reply, when all of a sudden he felt something tap his shoulder.  
  
Holding back tears of pain, he whipped around to see a small human standing behind him. She wore some type of glass infront of her almond eyes which were filled with concern, and her black hair was clinging to her face from being exposed to the liquid. She held something over her head that sheltered her from the burning substance, and she looked so small in that black coat.  
  
"Hello? Are you ok?" she asked with a voice as sincere as her eyes. He couldn't help but smile, even though he was in pain. "Umm.....yes, you see I'm uhh.....allergic to this....this........." he pointed to the drops and she giggled a bit. "You're allergic to rain? Well, you're a strange one. Here, you need this more than me." She handed him the umbrella and he copied her by holding it above his head.  
  
"Thanks, this helps alot. Boy, that rain is terrible. Whoo," he said. She laughed some more, and he stared at her wondering what was so funny about the situation. "Heheh, I guess so. Here, dry yourself off, you're still burning!" she said, taking off her trenchcoat, handing it to him. "Gee, thanks I guess......" he said, drying himself off. He wondered how she stood there, nearly naked in the "rain" and didn't get burned? After all, all she had on was a shirt and skirt, plus some type of boots. Shrugging it off, he handed it back to her.  
  
"Well, hey I'm going to get some coffee, uhh.......would you like to come with me?" she asked. He didn't know what "coffee" was, but he supposed so, since there he had nothing to do until Red decided to check his transmission inbox. "Sure, I suppose I'll acompany you. After all, I have nothing else to do but stand here in this...........rain."  
  
When she smiled at him, it gave him a funny feeling down in his organs. A warm, loving feeling. Straightening her glasses, she started walking infront of him. "That's........great. C'mon, I know this little joint not to far away, it has tons of snacks too!" He returned her smile, following her to this "coffee shop." "Hmm..........." he thought. "This isn't such a bad place............."  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Awwww, such a cute chapter! Atleast I think so. Well, I can't be long so R&R please and hope you enjoy the story so far. Bai!  
  
Bonez 


	34. Dream of the Church of the Virgin

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 34  
  
Dib tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream started out very peaceful----ladies in elegant dresses conversed with men in suits and ties, clinking glasses full of wine chuckling about one thing or another. He was in a large church, a very OLD, large church. The moonlight hit the colorful stained glass pictures of Mary and Jesus, lighting them up with a silver tint. He saw rows and rows of brown pews, and in the very back there was a sort of ball going on-----people waltzing, dancing to such music as Mozart and Beethoven's era.  
  
"What a strange thing to take place in a church......" he muttered, turning around to face a tall statue of Mary. Dressed in her robes, she stood there with a stone smile, tiny candles lit at her feet illuminated a steady glow. Looking in her deep eyes, he shuddered, turning away from the small shrine. "Man, maybe I AM crazy," he said to himself.  
  
As soon as he turned around to meet the other people, everything just stopped moving------like someone pushed the pause button when watching a movie. Even the candles stopped flickering. His eyes widened to see the unbelievable, how everything stood deathly still, like--- ".......A statue," he said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something move behind him. Taking a deep breath, he wipped around only to find the statue of Mary had been moved----- no, wait, had gone? Had the statue possibly got up and moved on her own free will? "No, impossible! There's no logical way......" he said, cutting off his thoughts when someone (or something) tugged at his trench coat.  
  
Dreading turning around to meet whatever it was, he did to find a small girl no more than 6 standing infront of him. Her shiny raven hair was so black that the light bounced on it to form a navy glow as it was pulled back in a single ponytail that kinda reminded him of the single spike he had himself. Her deep honey eyes stared up at him with an innocence so pure it engulfed him in a warm wave everytime he looked at them. Her outfit was nothing but one big steel plate wrapping around her entire chest area and a ivory cloth that flowed down from it ending in a long, flowing dress.  
  
She removed her milk-colored hand from him and smiled. "I've missed you," she said with a voice as golden as the chiming of small bells. Dib cocked his head to the side. "Uhhh, sorry but I don't know you, little girl."  
  
Then she flung herself at him, only when she went to wrap her arms around his waist, she disappeared. Just like that. He stood there, staring at a void where this small girl would be hugging him that instant. Where had she gone? Then the church started to go dark----all the candles blew out, and the glass windows glowed with an angry red color.  
  
He faced the alter, which was now in complete darkness. Standing in the Virgin's place was yet another statue-----one of something he couldn't make out. All he could see was the piercing red eyes that glowed of red blood.  
  
All of a sudden, the feeling of someone's soft hands running over his face warmed his skin, giving him security. Feeling someone's body push against his, he though of Raye embracing him, stroking his face lovingly. He could imagine her kissing his forehead, moving her hands up and down his chest. Taking deep breathes as he imagined her kissing his lower neck intensly, he could've swore she was there doing all of it. Infact, he saw a scratchy, hologram-like version of her wriggling ontop of him.  
  
Her bare skin touched his clothes, and a warm feeling took over his groin. He didn't even notice the red hickey she left behind when she went to kiss his face again. Meeting her crimson eyes, he tried touching her but his hands got nothing but air where a mass should've been. "Raye..........I........" he began.  
  
Smiling, she bent down to kiss his lips as he finished. ".........I want to touch you." And when their lips did touch, he felt it, even when his eyes opened to the morning light that flooded in his room from a window across from him.  
  
Sitting straight up in his bed, he touched his lips, yearning for another kiss from those tempting lips. The ring's jewel that hung around his neck glowed brightly in the sun's light, sending off a rainbow of colors on the wall for a brief second. The dream seemed so realistic, yet he wondered if it was possible that it was really Raye.  
  
He smelled bacon & eggs, and heard the ramblings of Aki and Meko. He held his head for a second before getting up, and noticed something on his neck. Examining it further, he saw a small, redish dot where Raye had kissed him in the dream.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Whoo! I'm back. Hmm, first off I'd like to apologize for the typos in the past chapter. *LoL* Sorry! But uhh, yea so this little girl is sooooooo cute! I've gotta draw a picture of her. But hmm, yea R&R please. Luv to all! ^^  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	35. Conversations When the CoffeeMaker Malfu...

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 35  
  
Dib almost walked into the kitchen to find Meko hunched over a stove, humming happily while Aki muttered something about the coffee pot not working. "God DAMN I neeeeeeed coffee, don't you see it? That "pot" is just here to add further misery upon my horrible life. Without my coffee, my life will end! ARGH!"  
  
None of them noticed Dib standing in the shadows of the hallway, and he continued to listen to the interesting conversation to follow. Meko flipped the over-easy eggs on the pan and watched it sizzle. "Geez Aki, it's not THAT bad! C'mon missy, get happy! Where's that smile? Hmm, Aki-daki? Where'd it go?" Clutching onto the coffee pot, Aki's murderous gaze slowly turned towards her, radiating a horrible scaryness that we once thought could only belong to Gaz.  
  
"Stick my finger up your ass and rotate bitch," Aki said coldly, as Meko shrugged the comment off, turning off the burner and placing two sunny-side up eggs on a plate. "No thank you, I don't put things in my anus!" she said with a ditzy blonde tone, as Aki walked over and snatched the plate from her grasp. "Have you ever considered a labatomy?" she shot at Meko sarcastically.  
  
Grabbing a waffle from the toaster, Meko put it on a plate and sat down at the medium sized glass table that meshed well with the black tile and chrome-like kitchen theme. Dib, laughing quietly to himself, almost went out to join them---almost, atleast until he heard the next subject for their conversation, and decided to stay in the shadows for just a bit longer.  
  
"Hey, did Lan get back allright last night?" Meko asked, stuffing half of a waffle in her mouth. Staring at her in disgust, Aki slowly shook her head. "No. Infact, I don't think she even made it back yet." Dib stared at them hard, wondering where Lan could've gone last night.  
  
"Well, she said she was with this 'guy!' Can you believe it? Our little *Alan (pronounced A-Lon, not Alan you boob) isn't hurting anymore! Ya know, I was hoping she would get over the X-virus, and she has!" Meko seemed very happy, and had a wide grin on her face. That is, until Aki replied with a grimmer truth.  
  
"No she hasn't, Meko! Don't you DARE bring up that damned disease again, you know she's dying!-----"  
  
Dib gasped. "........Lan's dying?" he whispered quietly to himself in disbelief.  
  
"----I'm glad that she's found a guy-friend, but I DON'T want her going through what she did with Tan, not her last year on Earth anyway!" Meko shuddered at the thought of it, and for a while the two friends just sat there in silence, picking away at the breakfast on their plates, yet never taking an actual bite. Dib had just met this woman the previous night, but by just staring into her eyes he could tell that she was a "truely" compassionate person------and thought of others instead of just her own, greedy-self like most people now.  
  
A cold wave crawled up his spine, making his skin tingle upon thinking of death. What was beyond after you crossed over, anyway? Sure, there have been many theories------the most popular being going to heaven with God. Yet, was there even such a thing? He surprisingly found himself fighting back the hot sting of the tears that were forming in his eyes. Could Raye............be dead? If so, is she in a "heaven," or just a memory, a now formed corpse that had no more mind and just merely stopped being?  
  
He couldn't help it, he had to cry. Not wanting to be discovered by the girls, he quietly ran to Lan's room and threw himself on the velvet crimson sheets of her bed, sobbing silently into the soft pillow that smelled of Rosemary. Dib hadn't really had time at all to absorb what had all been going on, it just happened as fast as he fell in love with Raye-----which was pretty damn fast. Infact, this was the first time he even got to mourn over his loss.  
  
The smell of her pillow was strong, but delightfully so. It pained him to think of the way Raye used to love taking in his scent when they were either making love or just holding eachother in a tight embrace. He fondled the ring that dangled from his neck, looking at the sparkling ruby color of it. "How beautiful you are..........just like her eyes," he said fighting back another wave of cruel, unforgiving tears. After lying there for about 15 minutes just letting his emotions soak into the blood- color pillowcase, he finally wiped all the tears from his face and walked quietly to the nearest bathroom without a word.  
  
After washing his face, he finally walked into the kitchen to see Aki on the living room floor, turning and twisting knobs on a transmitter with a pair of black headphones over her ears. Meko was on her labtop again, typing something with a fast, steady "click click" of her fingers tapping the keyboard rapidly. Man, for a blonde, she sure was sure smart when it came to technology. Approaching her, she raised her eyes to meet him. Her blue-green eyes shone with a childish gleam in them, and for a second he thought he could see the purity and innocence of her soul. But, then again that was just for a second.  
  
"Oh! Goodmorning, uhhh----Dib! Don't worry, we're on the trail right now! Aki said she heard some wierd transmission coming through over near the moon, but it's really blurry." He smiled at them both, and for a moment only he could see, Nanaki looked up from her work and returned his smile. Then she went back to her usual anti-social self.  
  
"Sssh! I'm trying to listen here! This isn't that easy, you know!" she said, as Dib just chuckled. Running his fingers through that single spike of his, he turned to Meko again. "So, where's Lan?" he asked, trying to sound as if he just found out she was gone. An uneasy smile creeped on her face as answered. "Umm, actually she called us last night saying she was at a coffee shop with a guy......"  
  
At the mention of the word "coffee," Aki moaned in a hideous rage.  
  
"Really? Well, uhhh this "guy....." did she say what he was like?" he pried, as her gaze drifted to the floor. "Hmm, she said his condition was really wierd-----that he was allergic to rain. Other than that, she said that she really liked him." Dib blinked in disbelief.  
  
"Wait, what did this guy look like?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! She said he had black hair and purple eyes. Obviously a real cutie!" Dib's eyes got as big as saucers and he just screamed out in shock. "ZIM!" he cried, while Meko stared at him. "Umm, bless you?"  
  
Reaching for his trench coat, he ran to the door in order to find Lan when all of a sudden it flew open and in she stepped, a small smile on her brownish skin. "Lan!" Dib cried, but stopped himself when he noticed a certain glint in her eyes-----one that should never be painted on an expression unless...................unless they were in love.  
  
"Yes? I'm terribly sorry that I didn't come home last night, I hope nobody worried." Meko jumped up and hugged her friend lovingly, as Aki waved and tried listening for something hard to make out on the other side of her headphones. Dib looked terrified.  
  
"Umm, this guy Meko told me about..........how tall was he?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Juan? Well, if you must know, he's 'REALLY' tall......" she said, stressing the tall subject. Dib sighed in relief, and Lan just stared. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. So was the coffee good?" he asked, as Aki got up, walked to the kitchen, and in a fit of rage snatched the malfunctioned coffee maker off of the wall and threw it on the other side of the room, it hitting the wall and smashing into a thousand pieces. "FUCKING coffee- maker!!!!!!" Dib, Lan, and Meko just stared.  
  
----------------------  
  
A/N: Wow, that was great huh? Some humor finally coming back, a little less romance than previous chapters. I basically modeled Aki's rage at the coffee machine after me, because I'm a coffee-freak myself, and without a morning cup I can be a total bitch! Yet, then again Aki's almost always that way. *shruggs* Oh well. More mysteries about Lan and stuff, yep. Next chapter should be more Raye stuff in it. Oh, and answering you questions: I'm not going to tell you if she's coming back as a non-project or not! Muahahaha! Cringe at my eeeeeevil mexican evil! *strikes a pose* Please R&R!  
  
*busts a move* Bonez 


	36. Thoughts from Xu

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 36  
  
Zim looked up at the tall figure of Lain----the emotionless expression of such a beauty was cruel, knowing that underneath it all there was Raye, lighting up the darkness with her radiant smile somewhere below the steel. This was the first time he had seen or met 59, and the only reason Tallest Red had brought her was because he didn't want her out of his sight.  
  
"Zim, despite of all the-----uhh------"destruction" you've caused in your past, finally you did something right for Irk. Good for you," he said with a sneer. Zim wiggled his anteannas in salute, and plastered a fake grin on his face. "Thank you my Tallest! I, afterall, am ZIM! I only live to please you and Tallest Purple, after all you did give me, ZIM!, this wonderful task of-----" Cutting him off, Red sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever Zim. Ya know, we were gunna kill ya, but that can wait til you screw up next time. Hmm, yeah......I don't want to start killing just *yet,*" he said, with Zim ignoring the obvious remark Red just gave. "Of cooooourse my Tallest, how will we kiiiiiiill! Oh, it will be massive! Massive like a moose, my Tallest, like a giant MOOSE!"  
  
Kia never took her eyes off of 59. As Zim rambled on to Red, she stared into the deep, red holes that were supposed to be Lain's eyes. How strangely she found herself lost in them-----how when she stared into the crimson void, she saw everything her heart desired. This, Kia knew, was not a good sign. This kind of pleasure was one that somebody weak-minded could get hooked on, like a drug.  
  
Yet, even though Kia could stare a hole into her, Lain never moved her gaze from Red. She saw everything Zim ignored: the way Red's claws brushed against her milky flesh, when he took his piercing stare off of Zim and gazed at her gingerly, and the way his eyes were glossed over everytime he stared at her.  
  
But, her Tallest couldn't be in love with a machine? Could he? She didn't quite know, and when they left the room, Zim's fake smile faded and he sunk to the floor on his knees. With his head down, Kia could've swore he was about to cry-----but, he never did.  
  
"Kia?" he asked in a cracked voice. She jumped at hearing her voice, and replied. "......Yes?" Never shifting his eyes from the shagged, violet carpet, he smirked. "I......want you."  
  
Kia's eyes got wide with surprise. Had he just said what she thought? Yeah, so she knew he wanted her, yet he'd never come out and admitt it freely! I mean, Zim had an ego the size of Russia.............  
  
"Zim......." was all that could escape from her lips as he slowly got up and turned to meet her. She gasped at his lonely expression; his lowered anteannas. "Kia, you've always been so beautiful to me. You've saved my life more than once, yet I never gave you the gratitude you so rightly deserve. The way I truely feel about you."  
  
For some reason he put aside his petty ego and immature claims and just started talking like an intelligent, romantic Irken would. He watched her expression, and absorbed it all like a sponge. He didn't know what was going on-----maybe it was a glitch in his Pak? Who knew? But he for this moment, he took Kia's head into his palms and hungerly placed his lips upon hers, tongue slithering into her mouth tasting the Irken he wanted so very badly.  
  
And though she returned his eager kisses and mouth tricks, one verse of a song that Irken Superstar Xu sang at #1 last year started playing in her head over and over again as their green bodies pulled closer, absorbing the heat they were creating around them.  
  
When I left,  
  
I thought it was for good.  
  
But nothing is to stay  
  
in this world of new.  
  
And even though I claim you not,  
  
How could it be denied,  
  
that I love you so?  
  
Oh yea......  
  
Yeah.......  
  
I want you.  
  
Everyone knew that Xu wrote that song for Red-----all except him, that is. Xu was madly in love with the Tallest Red, and though her elegant, rare deep blue eyes always tried to hide it, she couldn't stop them from glossing over when they talked.  
  
So Xu sat in her chambers on the Massive, humming her song "Crimson-Colored Thoughts" as she straightened out her silky white dress. Staring in what an we would call a mirror (their mirrors are holographic projections of themselves bouncing off of a steel plate on the wall), she frowned at her reflection.  
  
Here she was: a young Irken adult (about 24 on Earth) who had the rare gift of getting to be different, and yet she was still unhappy. She must have been the first Irken ever to be able to sing, and not be a Tallest that is. She had males who worshipped the very ground she walked on, willing to give up their very life if she was in one ounce of danger---- ----and yet, the one person she felt that strong for didn't even know she existed.  
  
Sighing, thought about how much she cared for Tallest Red. The truth was, that Xu had never had a physical or mental attraction for any male: Irken or otherwise, except for him. She loved his personality, and boy did he have a body!  
  
Blushing, she thought of acting upon the forbidden act of mating. Okay, so everyone knew that if you're an Irken, then you must take up some other physical form to mate, right? Wrong! Actually, they still had their organs--------they just hadn't been used in so long that most the race forgot. A thin piece of skin seperated her hole inbetween her legs, and infact if she hadn't been blessed with learning how to read books, she never would've even knew she HAD one!  
  
Although, there is a law that was lost with the memory of the sexual organs: You must never reproduce. That's it. She remembered studying it on her free time, just out of curiousity. After the new Technology Revolution, the Irken race lost all reason to mate and reproduce. When all the new technology was created by ancient Tallest Yuushi (the longest living Tallest back when the Irken Revolution first took place), his scholars invented a ways of cloning: and for some reason after this was spread throughout Irk, he made a law that no Irken could practice the art of mating.  
  
No one knows why, and that's a question that has plauged Xu for quite some time now. After all, she was a very smart Irken. But, even thought laws forbid, a smirk creeped across her face. She wanted to mate with Red, and wanted to soon.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Whoo, this chapter ended faster than I thought. Just thought I should let you know that Xu was more than just a 1-time character, so that's basically where this chapter came from. Also, that's my version of Irk History 101, so there's a brief inside about why they can't mate ^^ Well, I'm gunna go now okies? R&R!  
  
Bonez 


	37. Thoughts from Purple

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl Chapter 37  
  
Purple ran into his room and quickly slammed the door behind him. Sinking to the soft black carpet he placed his head in his claws, and sat there in the dark thinking about how lucky he was--------and how miserable his life had been.  
  
The Massive was quiet, and not one Irken roamed its deserted hallways. The Tallest listened to the nothing, hearing but a quiet hum of the universe and the planet Earth below the ship. He had it all: luxury, fame, fortune. Being a ruler of a whole planet should've been enough, but it had all just been one big game. Him and Red did nothing but play one big game--------and that was it.  
  
Staring at his room, he sighed. The bed directly across from him was an old 4-post bed with the softest violet silk sheets and pillows, and behind it a window half the size of the wall allowed a clear view of the beautiful planet below. His walls and carpet were black with purple borders, shelves, and vanities filling his quarters. To the left of his bed was a glass table with 4 matching chairs for "romancing" or just normal, everyday stuff.  
  
Suddenly he cracked a small, shy smile. Staring at the Earth below, he thought of the girl he met. What was her name? Lan? Feeling his cheeks turn a dark emerald, she had been so nice to him. Now he could see why Zim wanted to take this planet hostage. These "humans" were so...........................beautiful.  
  
Reaching in a hidden pocket, he took out a crumpled reciept from the "coffee" shop they went to. It was called "StarBling" and he still remembered the first taste of that.........oh what was it called?................Frinch Vonilla Cappochino? Something along those lines. How every part of his tingled at the warm, delicious liquid.  
  
He remembered sitting underneath the marquee on some black iron chair that hurt the lower meaty parts of him as a human. He had never felt more peaceful in his life than when he stared into her almond eyes, lost in a sort of trance watching her sip the coffee ever so gently and then politely wipe the sides of her mouth with a napkin. All the sounds had stopped except for the pitter patter of the falling rain to the top of the marquee to the cold ground.  
  
When she talked to him, he felt an excitement he had never knew he had. She stirred up all of these feelings just by saying his name. Well, technically not his "name."  
  
Juan. That's what he told her to call her. When she smiled, looking into his deep purple eyes and asked his name, that was the first thing that came to him. He didn't even think about it, but before he knew it the word "Juan" just rolled out of his mouth.  
  
She asked him so many personal questions: something a female from HIS planet wouldn't even dare to attempt. But, obviously proper manners were different on Irk. He told her that he worked in a bookstore and lived in a small apartment south of the coffee shop. Supposively he just moved to the city from a small town up North. She seemed fascinated with his lies.  
  
Then it was his turn---------he asked about her personal life and such things. She played in a band, lived in the city all of her life, and enjoyed the simple things, such sipping coffee and talking about life as they were doing that moment. Yet, he felt as if there was something more to her that she didn't include. In her eyes he always saw a glimpse of sadness buried deep withing the quiet smile.  
  
Getting up off of his floor, he placed the receipt on the table and layed down on his soft bed. Closing his eyes, he dozed off almost automatically. And during the whole time he was asleep, he dreamt of Lan, and how he wanted to know more about her and her strange culture.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I really need to get back in the swing of writing. I didn't really like this chapter that much because I know I could've done better a couple of weeks ago. But, anyway more sappy romance for your eyes to read. Blah, I'm getting tired of this! I really need to do a battle scene or something. *shruggs* Anywhoo, R&R please! Bai!  
  
~*~Bonez~*~ 


	38. Crimson Meets Crimson

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl  
  
Chapter 38  
  
"Ah-hah! I tracked 'em!" yelled Aki in a sort of glee. Taking off her headphones, an I-told-you-so smirk crept on her face as she stared at the 3. "Really!?! Well, where are they!?!" asked an anxious Dib, half- way falling off the couch. "Hmm, simple enough. They're behind the moon."  
  
"Whuh? The moon?" Meko said astounded. Aki rolled her eyes. "Yes, the moon you idiot. It's not that surprising." Lan sighed and sank deeper into the couch. "So I guess we don't have far to go then, huh?" As Aki nodded her head, Dib felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and explode. They found her! He couldn't believe it, and in such a short time! Just as he was about to jump up and hug Aki, Lan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey, I told you we'd find her," she said with a wink. He returned her smile and nodded. "Yeah, and you did." Breaking up the sentimental moment, Aki took her hands above her head and stretched. "Buuuut, it's not as 'easy' as everyone's making it sound. It'll take us at least a week to get up there."  
  
"A week? Why?" Dib asked as Aki proceeded to stretch. "Because now that I've found their location, we've gotta get Meko to hack into their main computer. Once she's in there, we're going to have to take some time to learn about your 'lover-girl' because there is no way we're going up there and not know exactly what we're getting ourselves into. That, and it takes a while to get to the moon anyway."  
  
Lan stood up and threw one of her black guns into Dibs' lap. He looked up at her questionly as she smirked. "Hey, you always wanted to be a paranormal investigator, right? Well here's your chance! You're workin' with me now kid." A smile crept on his face again as he looked down at the shiny metal. "Gee, I don't know what to say....."  
  
Aki got up and started to walk towards the door. "Say whatch'ya want, I'm going to StarBling since our loooooovely partner didn't even think we'd like anything from there. I'll be back with some coffee later. Chow."  
  
Dib and Meko waved her goodbye, and she shut the door and made her way to the coffee shop. In the meanwhile, Meko jumped down off the couch and sat infront of her computer. "MmmHmm, see Dib? Aki's not that bad. Heh heh, she may look cold and mean, but underneath it all she's a biiiiiiiiig sweetie!"  
  
"Hah, just don't tell her that," Lan said with a giggle. As Meko started typing and Lan lounged around, Dib gripped the gun tightly and stared up at the ceiling. Tracing the cracks with his eyes, he smiled.  
  
---------------------  
  
"But Tallest! We can't make that kind of move in this galaxy! We don't know anything about it, and besides who knows what kinds of Resisty's they've got rounded up here! It's not a smart move my Tallest, not a smart move at all...."  
  
Red crossed his arms and looked down at that high ranking Military officer in disgust. Did he know what powers the Irkens had now? Nope. Did he have any clue how strong the armada was now? Don't think so. Plus, he was shorter than him anyway.  
  
"Would I ever make a move that wasn't smart, my loyal General?" He said narrowing his eyes at the well-decorated Irken. "Ummm......uhh.....well......" Red lowered one eye and sighed. "No! The answer is no I wouldn't! Now get those weapons out immediately and do what I said........or else."  
  
"....Or else?" the General asked in curiosity, and Red rolled his eyes. "Hmm....or else........uhh, I'll.......melt your face off or something. Possibly with lasers...." The General saluted and wimpered. "Yes my Tallest!" He started running away and a random laser hit him in the back. "YEEOWCH!" could be heard off-screen. "Heh remeber, lasers!" called Red.  
  
Turning around, he faced the giant window that took up half the southern wall. Looking down at the quiet, slow rotating blue-ish planet called Earth a smirk creeped over his face. Out of the shadows Lain stepped and placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh my Tallest, how much stress these underlings give you. They don't deserve your kindness...." she said closing her eyes. Running his claws through the silver strands of her hair he sighed. "Yes, I know. I just 'humor' them. Trust me Lain, once we have all the planets in our power I'm going to start another revolution. And believe me, we'll be the most powerful beings the universe has known....."  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she moved her gaze to meet his. Crimson met crimson, and as he bent down to kiss her, all she could say was "Yes my Tallest, I am yours."  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've updated. Gomen to those who's waited patiently! ^_^;;;; Yeah, I'm actually proud of this chapter! Whoo, stuff is moving along now! For a while I was in a major writing block.....and now I'm all better. Hurrah for me! Well, anywhoo thanks to those who's reviewed(it's appreciated, truely!) and umm, oh yeah! R&R please? Thankies! Love to all, peace out muh homez!!  
  
Bonez! 


	39. A Talk Between Red & Kia

Project 59 by Bonez aka HappyNoodleGurl  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Kia stopped outside Red's door and sighed. She had to know if her leader was really so blinded by this........."machine." Both the Irken Tallests were acting very strangely, and a feeling deep down inside made her believe that their term as leaders were coming to a close. But yet, something big was going to happen before they left. She just, knew it. So standing outside his door, she raised her hand and knocked 3 times. A computer animated voice asked her name and purpous, and very quietly but firmly, spoke "Kia to speak with Tallest Red."  
  
After about 10 seconds, the door swung open and the dark room filled with light. Sitting at his desk with his back turned from her, he stared out the large open window down at the planet Earth and groaned. "Kia, what do you want? Hmm? I'm busy." Stepping in further so the door could shut behind her, the lights popped on and she noticed Lain standing to her right. Taking a deep breath she walked up to Red's desk and placed on hand on it. "Busy doing what?" she asked with a raised eye. He swurved around in his swivel chair () and shrugged. "Umm, stuff that makes me busy?"  
  
With a smirk she added, "Like what?" Irritated, Red sighed. "Ooookay, what do you want?" Staring at him dead in the eyes, she said, "I want to talk.......alone." Pointing her gaze at Lain, he nodded slowly. "Fine, Lain wait outside the door." With an "Okay my Tallest, I obey," she quickly walked outside the door and let it shut behind her. With that part over, Kia loosened up a bit and backed off his desk. Red, who was still sitting down, started fiddling with his claws. "Allright, so what is it now? Turning around facing the doorway, Kia let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"We're all worried about you, my Tallest. Purple hasn't given us one order, and that's all you seem to be doing. You sit in this room all day conversating with that, that, 'thing.' You know just as well as I do that 59's nothing but a machine, yet you still look at her otherwise. Have you forgotten that you're the one who programmed her? You keep on wanting to love her, and every second you stare at her that way you hurt my closest friend more and more. How long will it take to get it through your thick head!?! Forget Lain.........Xu's waiting."  
  
Red was in shock. Xu? Was everything Kia said true? His eyes widened as she turned around to face him. "Speak. I know you can talk." Shaking his head, he looked down at the ground. "So uhh, I'm guessing Xu is madly in love with me?" he asked with a toothy smile. Kia smacked her head and groaned. "Wow, did you figure that out all by youself? EVERYONE knows, and has known since day 1. You're the only one who doesn't see it! Ever since you've had that machine, she's been in a deep deppression. Geez! Hello? Are you even hearing a word I'm saying!?! Do you need a translation!?! Hmm!?!"  
  
Standing up, his smiled widened and he walked to the door, pushing Kia slightly to the side. "Wooooooooooow! Xu loves meeeeee! Hahaha, I'm so..........happy! I have to go blow something up!" Kia stood there with an eye raised and a heavy sigh as the door opened, watching Red snatch Lain by the hand and skip down the hallway to the main control room. "C'mon Lain, we gotta find a small planet to destroy!!!!! Yippeeeeeeee!!!" Watching them disappear down the hallway, her left eye began to twitch, and 5 minutes later she closed her eyes and shook her head as she heard a loud BOOM. The whole ship filled up with a white light and sirens went off. Irken soldiers ran out of their rooms and took their posts. Red yelled out loudly as the light died down to normal and Kia slowly drug herself back to her room with a sigh.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Well folks, there we have it. I actually updated! Yay for me!!! It's been so long since I've actually written a chapter on this story........sigh Oh well, atleast we're getting the progress moving along. Pretty soon the story will be over! gasp I've already got an ending in mind, but I've got to go. R&R, ok? Bye! 


End file.
